Just For You
by GreatWolf Fanatic
Summary: Connie's life is finally the way she wants it, peacefully perfect. But when a jealous school girl and a vengeful weather giant stir up trouble, will Connie's life become a calamity? My first story so please Read & Review.
1. The Best Times of Life

**Just For You**

**The Best Times of Life**

"But Jess, I don't think this is a very good idea!" moaned Connie as her best friend, Jessica Moss, pulled Connie steadily forward. "I've never been swimming before and the lakes rather deep...."

Connie stared mistrustfully into the water, earning her a disapproving frown from Jess. The clear, pristine waters lapped gently at the weeds, pulling and pushing at them in a never ending cycle.

"Connie, don't worry! Both me and Arran are here and between the two of us, we wont let anything happen to you," Jessica insisted with an exasperated insistence colouring her voice.

"Well if you say so," Connie said with a sigh of surrender. The weekend had just started and the two girls had decided that they were going to spend some one on one time with each other. They had seen each other a few times over the year, mostly at society meetings or in a group of friends but never just individually. Jessica was missing her friend terribly and decided that she was going to clear her busy schedule and spend the day with Connie. She was also hoping that Connie would open up to her a little and reveal what happened in the refinery one year ago.

"Wow this a beautiful spot!" exclaimed Connie as she gazed about at the tall trees that hid the small sparkling lake from view. The water looked enticing and peaceful, the perfect spot. It had been a year since the incident with Kullervo and Connie was now finally getting used to her regular life, which wasn't very regular at all. She had never told the world what the changes that had become her were, just that they were personal. "But where's Arran? I haven't seen him at all today."

"Oh he's just grabbing a bite to eat, I'm sure he will be with us soon," said Jess as she began to inch her way into the water, "come on Connie, join me, the water is nice and warm." Connie started forward and slowly began to submerge in the water. Jessica began floating lazy circles in the water as she inspected her friend. "So Connie how have you been? It's been to long since we've had any time together."

"Oh nothing much, George is growing like a weed and Aunt Evelyn and Mac are pulling at their hair trying to predict what companion species he might be." No matter how hard she tried, Connie just couldn't start calling Mack, uncle." Can you believe that it's been a exactly a year since... Kullervo's battle?" A year since I fought Kullervo and won, thought Connie as she sadly reminisced about the deaths of the society members in the bleak battle. _"I can't let anyone know about my change, if they did, people would see me as a murderer and a freak. People would see me as Kullervo."_

"Connie snap out of it! You've been staring out into space for a while now," Jessica said, "did you hear a word that I said?

"Ummm no, sorry" Connie muttered, slightly embarrassed, "I was lost in thought"

"Was it about Col?" Jessica smirked and laughed as she said, "That would explain that dazed look on your face!"

"No!! I was just......" Connie's voice died away.

That's what I thought, Jessica said with a smug smile.

"Well what about you and Arran! Connie countered, "What have you two been doing lately? Now it was Connie's turn to look smug while Jessica began to blush.

"Well... you know... Arran and I just hung out and talked about stuff." Jessica said vaguely.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff," said Connie with a grin, "you don't have a crush on him do you?"

"N...No! Of course not, he's just my companion." Jessica insisted. Connie's grin grew bigger and bigger as she listened to her friend deny her obvious attraction to her Selkie. "Connie, you haven't answered my question yet, are you and Col dating? Is that what you two were talking about in the woods?

"Well...err...Col wanted to talk to me about...um...How he felt about me."

Jessica let out a loud squeal of delight, "Oh my god really! Gosh it took him long enough too. So does that mean you two are dating? Are you both going to spend your time together over the summer break? Does anyone else know? How long have you two been crushing on each other?" Connie was still blushing as Jessica let out her barrage of questions, but now there was a big, goofy smile on her face and it seemed almost as if she had lit up with happiness.

"Yes really; we are going somewhere tomorrow but he is keeping it a surprise; no, your the only person who I've told so far; and I've liked Col for two years now." Connie finally finished answering.

"I still can't believe he likes me though, I mean with the mop of black hair and the mismatched eyes, I'm not really the biggest catch of the day." Connie said sadly. She was less sure of herself after the refinery incident, and more wary of people in general.

"Of course you are!" Jessica exclaimed, "Not only are you beautiful, but you have a wonderful personality, Col's lucky to have you."

"Thanks Jess," Connie said with a happy smile on her face.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Connie and Jess spent another hour swimming contentedly, talking about summer plans and gushing about the latest gossip.

"Connie, I wanted to ask you...what happened to you that night at the refinery? You've been more quiet and withdrawn since then. I'm concerned for you." Jessica hesitantly asked her friend. She didn't want to probe, but sometimes, it felt like Connie was a totally different person.

"Don't worry Jess, I'm fine."

"But your-" Just then, Connie began to sense something beneath her feet. Ripples began to spread across the lake beneath them and bubbles emerged from the water. Then, with a whoosh, Arran burst out of the water beneath their feet and landed in the water beside them. The selkie's skin had a bright sheen and his face was turned to Connie, his eyes sparkling and his whiskers quivering. Then with a grin, Arran changed into his human form and began to float contentedly in the water. "Hey Connie, nice day for a swim isn't it?" Arron said with a wide smile, "I was beginning to think that you didn't like swimming.

"Of course I like swimming," Connie insisted hurriedly. Connie gazed at her friends and her surroundings and let out a contented smile. Finally at piece from Kullervo, she had nothing left to threaten her.

"So how are you and Col?" gloated Arran, "I finished eating right when you said how much you looove him." Arran's smirk grew bigger and bigger as Connie's blush grew.

"Arran you sneaky fish, don't you know its wrong to eavesdrop!" Jessica exclaimed with mock anger in her voice. Jess laughed at Arran's embarrassed face and began to splash him with water. Before any of them knew what was going on, they were splashing each other in an all out water war. As the splash fight wound down, Connie looked into the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Sorry guys but I better head back now, its almost supper time. We definitely have to spend more time together," Connie said, realizing just how much she had missed her friends.

"Talk to you later Jess, Bye Arran."

"Bye Connie! You have to tell me all about your date tomorrow!" Arran gave a distinct snicker as he heard Jessica yell this, and she instantly turned to him to give him another splash.

Connie ran back up the path, giggling at the faint sound of yelling and splashing coming from behind her. She was feeling much better to have a friend like Jess, as she ran back up the path, on her way home.

_"What would I do without Jessica."_ Connie happily thought to herself. Finally, life was turning out just the way she wanted out to. And she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**This is the re-write of chapter 1 for all of you who didn't know, there aren't to many changes, just a few minor ones. I hope you like it!**


	2. Hit and Miss

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it: Angelmail: I love your story, it gets better and better with each chapter... and it started off as great lol. Darling Summer: Thank you for reading my story and for all your helpful comments. And, of course, for your amazingly captivating story! HappyHaiku: Thank you so much for your review, I cant wait to see what happens either! Lollipopz104: Ok, don't worry, here's the second chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**Hit and Miss**

Connie blinked blearily as the sunlight streamed through her window and fell across her face. With a groan, Connie ran her hand through her hair and began to get up. With a jolt, she realized that today was the day that Col had promised to surprise her and take her on a mysterious date. Connie woke up instantly and began to complete her morning rituals with record time, speeding from one task to another. Within no time, she was done, having just finished showering and heading down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Gurgle Gurgle," George trilled when he saw Connie enter the kitchen

"Well hello to you too George," Connie said with a laugh, "Morning Aunt Evelyn, 'morning Mac"

"Connie!" Exclaimed Evelyn. "Just the person I wanted to see, do you think you could go out to the glade behind the house and tell the banshees that I can't make it today? I twisted my ankle in a pothole yesterday and it's killing me."

"Sure, not a problem, I'll have to be back quick though, Col's coming around today to pick me up."

"Oh ya about that," said Mack "Col called while you were in the shower to tell you that he has to take Skylark to the vet so that he can get his shots. He won't be able to make it."

"Oh ok..." Connie sighed dejectedly

"Aw poor Connie," Mac teased with a mischievous glint in his eye, "But don't worry, Col said he would pick you up first thing tomorrow if that was ok?"

"Yes! I mean sure" Connie blushed, "By the way, what kind of vet will Skylark see? and why does he have to get shots?

"Connie, all horses have to get shots: worm shots, flee shots, even medicine to keep Pegasus wings in working order," Evelyn explained, "Thankfully Dr. Karnet is here from Seattle for all the new Pegasus riders and there companions."

"Ok well I'm off to meet the banshees," Connie cut in, not wanting to get into a long conversation with her aunt and keep the Banshees waiting. Connie headed out the back door and started walking down the dirt strewn path towards the glade.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what do you think of Connie and Col dating?" Evelyn asked unsurely as the door closed behind Connie, "They're rather young...?"

"Oh Evie, They're both Sixteen."

"But-" Evelyn started

"They also seem to be happier together than they have in a long while. Connie has finally started smiling again after last year's disaster and Col has a new, bouncy spring to his step that he's never had before." Evelyn smiled in agreement, happy for her niece and step-son.

"Your right, I didn't see it that way," Evelyn said, as she started to smile mischievously. "Now there's that soft, sensitive side; your nothing but a friendly teddy bear Mack Clamworthy!"

"Teddy bear!" Mack boomed, "I'll show you what a teddy bear can do!" Mack said as he lifted Evelyn up and swung her around and around. She squealed and laughed vigorously, fully enjoying Mack's attention. George laughed and waved his tiny arms enthusiastically in the air, he looked expectantly at Mack, as if to say, "My turn, my turn!". Mack and Evelyn burst out laughing and pulled George into their arms, feeling completely happy as a family.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright, sunny day and there was a cool breeze in the wind that rippled through the fields and caused the wild flowers to sway in dance. The last of the dew was just beginning to evaporate and each water droplet held the sun's light like hundreds of tiny diamonds. Connie continued to walk down the path but her thoughts kept straying off of seeing the banshees.

"I wish Col was coming today," Connie sadly thought, "Today was supposed to be our day together away from prying eyes and suspicious neighbors. And I still haven't told him about my curse. I haven't told anyone for that matter. If anyone discovers that Kullervo is actually a part of me... I'll be scorned and shunned for the rest of my life. But I can't keep this from everyone forever, especially Col, he ought to know who he's dating. Even if she was a monster." Connie was becoming more and more miserable with each thought until it felt like she was drowning in sorrow and problems.

"Greetings Universal" wailed a ghostly voice directly in front of her. "With a start, Connie yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Banshee.

"Oh umm... hello you must be Octavia, Evelyn's companion." Said Connie as she realized that her sudden depressed feeling must have been strengthened by the banshee. Connie took a moment to inspect the creature and wasn't much reassured by its presence. It was a pale ghost of a woman that wore a tattered and faded robe. She had long, pitch black hair, a gaunt face with a stretched mouth, and two dark, soulful eyes. She floated just of the ground at eye level to look at Connie with eyes like pools. Connie was entranced by her appearance and it took her a few minutes to notice she was no longer on the path, but in a glade, surrounded by tall, enclosed trees.

"YYYEESSS," Octavia moaned, "where is Evvelyyn?"

"Umm sh...she's not c...coming today, she's not feeling well." Suddenly Connie began to sway on her feet. The banshee's powerful emotions blazed in Connie as Octavia's sorrow rose. Images began to run through Connie's head as she was swept away in a sea of sadness. She was surrounded be a crowd of people that were yelling and arguing.

"Murderer! You killed my companion"

"Poor Sylph" a boy cried

"What have you become Connie?" Mack asked disgustedly.

"But why?" Col begged in a quiet whisper

"But that's not me! Kullervo is gone!" Connie screamed as the crowd yelled and screamed, insane with rage.

"Killer! Killer! Killer!" the crowd chanted. Connie started crying and moaning out the sadness that was bottled up inside of her. With a shudder, she bent over and began to transform. Her hair became long and scraggly, and her clothes wore away. Her eyes sunk into her head and her mouth became stretched into a wail of endless grief. Where Connie was standing only a minute before, stood a pale, wasted banshee.

Connie's own wail of distress snapped her from the hallucination. With a burst of will power, Connie forced all of her worries and regrets deep down inside, along with her new power. Shudders began to rack her body as she realized just how close she had come to losing complete control.

"I'm sorry, young one," Octavia apologized, her normally sad face apologetic. "I didn't realize you were connected to me or how unstable you are."

"Unstable?"

"Yes, it feels as if your mind is turning on itself as you fight for control over your body" Connie broke out in a cold sweat as she recalled how she hadn't been in control of her transformation... it had just happened. Suddenly, a calmness overcame her and soothed her raw emotions.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, young one, my sorrow can overcome me and when it does, it occasionally affects those around me." Octavia explained, "Please relax"

"So that's where this peace is coming from," thought Connie contentedly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes now listen, whatever it is your upset about, you need to confront it, not bury it. Problems never just go away, believe me, I know."

"How do you know?" Connie asked curiously. Stony silence answered her.

"You should head back now, Evelyn is probably wondering where you are." Octavia moaned. Connie could sense that while Octavia liked her, she was a solitary creature and didn't enjoy prolonged encounters.

"Ok... it was nice to meet you...umm... thank you for your advice," Connie said awkwardly, never suspecting that a sad banshee could have a warm friendly side.

"It's ok, if you want to talk again come see me, you remind me of my daughter... don't forget now, confront your problem."

"It wont be easy," thought Connie wryly

"It never is," replied Octavia sadly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what did Octavia say? Did you like her?" Asked Evelyn as Connie walked through the porch door.

"She took it kind of badly, she misses you" Connie explained truthfully. "She's nice, I didn't know that banshees could be so...so..."

"Friendly?" Evelyn said with a laugh and a smile, "Not all banshees are depressing, miserable specters. Connie are you all right?"

Connie had been looking at the floor, deciding whether to tell Evelyn about everything, Kullervo and her new powers. "No I can't, not yet, I have to sort this out for myself first."

"Connie!" Aunt Evelyn shouted anxiously, "Are you ok?" Evelyn was looking at Connie with panic on her face. Connie looked sad and a bit pale, with dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just need to sort some things out for myself, I'll tell you when I'm sure."

"Ok Connie, if your sure," Aunt Evelyn said, clearly still worried about her niece. _ "What is that girl up too"_

"I am, thank you," Connie smiled and hugged Evelyn, confusing her even more, before running to her room.

"Weird kid, just like a younger me!" Evelyn said dryly, as she cackled with laughter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once in her room, Connie pondered her transformation and how it happened. It wasn't she who had called upon her powers, could it have been Kullervo? And why did it have to happen now, when everything was just starting to feel normal again?

Connie collapsed onto her bed and sighed loudly. She laid there uncharacteristically morose, as she stared at the ceiling and pondered what the future had in store.

And this is the re write for chapter two for those who didn't know. There are, yet again, a few minor changes that I hope make it better than the first time.


	3. Mythological Vet

**Reviews reviews reviews! I really want your reviews guys, so please tell me what you think. I would also like to thank Darling Summer for being the best betta reader ever! And thank you Angel mail, the date is upcoming, I just want to get a background on all the main characters first, then the fun begins! **

**Mythological Vet**

At the same time that Connie was walking down the twisted path to the vibrant glade, Col was on his way to 100 Sylver Lane, office of the veterinarian for all high flyers. The doctor's office was located on the outskirts of Chartmouth, on the opposite end of town from Lionheart Lodge. By car, it would have taken about three hours to reach, but on the back of a Pegasus, as Col was, it only took about an hour. It was a dark, cloudy day with a fine, misty rain that covered everything in a moist blanket. "This is the perfect day for a flight," thought Col peacefully. "Perfect cloud cover, means endless flying!" Col laughed and gave a shout of joy.

"Col! What's the matter?" Skylark asked in alarm, "Did you almost fall?"

"No, nothing like that; just glad to be flying again," Col said sheepishly. It had been a long two weeks of school as the work load increased in preparation for exams the next month. However, there was so much to do and Col was quickly falling behind. With a shake of his head, Col dispelled all these thoughts and focused on the fun of flight.

"Ha!" Skylark snorted, "not daydreaming about a certain girl, are we?"

"For a young Pegasus," Col replied tartly as he playfully ruffled Skylark's mane, "you're quite a nag."

"Humph! Who are you calling a nag? We don't even need to be connected for me to see your thinking about Connie, your blush tells it all!" countered Skylark with a toss of his head. If horses could look smug, then that's exactly how he would look, Col thought exasperatedly.

"You're not jealous are you?" Col lightly asked, however his light tone didn't fool Skylark. The Pegasus could sense the concern just beneath his companions thoughts.

"Are you kidding!? I'm happy for you! We could all tell that you really like Connie, even before your close shave with death. Even if you didn't, we could all see how happy you were with her and you still are! If you're happy, then I'm happy." Skylark ranted, astounded that Col could even think for a second that he would be jealous.

"Thank you," Col said simply, and leaned over Skylark's neck and buried his face in his best friends mane. He was lucky to have the friendly and caring Pegasus for a companion.

"Okay, companion," Skylark said embarrassed but pleased. "We're going down!" Skylark yelled to Col through their mental connection, "The building's coming into view."

Back in focus, Col guided Skylark down like a pro. They landed in the front yard and looked about guiltily, worried that they had been spotted. Instead they realized they were in a beautiful estate with long, luscious lawns that were bordered by high brick walls. There were many gardens all over the yard, circling the house and going in long narrow strips down the driveway. And at short intervals down the driveway, were granite statues of flying mythological creatures. There were Sirens and Harpies, hovering gracefully, their faces etched with beauty as they sang to some unknown tune. There were Rocs and Phoenixes, their muscles stretched and their wings spread wide in endless flight. Col and Skylark slowly began to walk up the driveway, each admiring the detailed and artistic stone sculptures as they approached the door. Skylark came to a stop in front of the statue of a large Pegasus, its body a milky white, with well defined details and a large wingspan. Its head knelt forward, as if it was peering at something in the distance.

"Pretty good likeness of me, isn't it?'" joked Skylark as he gazed at the exact replica of himself. "Still, they could have made him a bit bigger, and sharper defined, don't you think Col?"

"Oh, yeah," Col said with a smirk as he compared the statue with the real thing, and recognized that they were extremely similar in stature and detail. Col let out a laugh at how vain his friend was being. "Come on Skylark, we're almost at the office." They continued walking up the last few yards of the large driveway until they came to the front door. The large wooden doors loomed over them, traced with a simple design. Col could sense Skylark's anxiety. "Don't be nervous, its only a checkup" Col said reassuringly.

"Me? Nervous? Not at all, I'm fine," However, Col could still sense a nervousness within his companion. He rang a little buzzer on the side of the door and a chime went off inside the house.

"Ready?" Col asked, making sure that Skylark wouldn't panic before they made it through the door. Abruptly the heavy wooden doors opened and a tall, thin man with a lean face stood there to greet them. He had short, sandy colored hair, large grey eyes and looked to be in his late thirty's.

"Greetings! You must be Col Clamworthy, and this must by Skylark. I'm Dr. Karnet." The doctor greeted them with a big, friendly smile and offered his hand to shake. He was wearing a dark, navy colored suit with a silver tie. Col shook his hand and introduced him to Skylark.

"Thank you for taking us today, Doctor Karnet," Col said respectfully, "but Skylark's a bit nervous." Col winced as Skylark flicked him with his tail.

"Don't worry, Skylark, its a regular routine procedure, you don't have anything to worry about. Now, if you could please step into the office?" The office that Dr. Karnet led them to was up a flight of stairs to the top balcony, and as Col followed the doctor, Skylark leapt with a flap of his wings and landed on the balcony in a matter of seconds.

"Show-off" Col said to Skylark through their connection. Skylark let out a whinny that Col took to be a laugh.

"Now Skylark, are you ready to begin?" asked Dr. Karnet, as he guided Col to a seat and took out a clip book.

"Okay, first, I just need you to answer a few questions for me. Number one, how old are you?"

"6 years in Pegasus years," replied Skylark proudly, "one of the youngest Pegasi to ever bond with a human."

"Really? Well that is quite an achievement. Now I need you to step on the scale so I can see what your weight is in comparison to your size." The test continued for another hour until they finally finished. The doctor checked his size and his height, his sense of smell and the sensitivity of Skylark's eyes, and many more tests. He finished the exam with the shots that Skylark needed to receive. The Pegasus took them bravely, even though Col could sense his growing fear. And finally, the tests were done.

"Well Skylark, you did fine." the doctor said, "You're growing naturally and there doesn't seam to be any problems at all. I'll send Col a letter in the mail, telling you when you should next come by for another checkup." Dr. Karnet walked them back to the door and showed them out with a smile and a farewell.

"Well that was boring," Col sighed, "he didn't even have any magazines in his lobby!" he complained

"Well then hop on, I think I can wake you up a bit," the Pegasus said with renewed spirit. With a laugh, Col jumped onto his steed's back and they were off, flying across the sky. Hovering and spinning, rolling and diving, Col and Skylark flew home in a dance of wind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Col! Skylark! Down here!" shouted a voice from below, breaking Col from his reverie. With a jolt, Col glanced down and spotted Rat, his arms outstretched, waving them above his head. From high up, Col could barely make him out.

"I wonder what Rats up to..." Col mused. " Skylark, let's head down and see what he's doing here."

"Right! Hold on tight!" yelled Skylark as he started down in a steep dive. Just for good measure, he started the Thessalonian roll, wanting to make it more exiting. With a whoop, Col let out a battle cry as he rushed down to meet his friend. As they got closer to the ground, they began to make out Rat more clearly, and the panicked look he had on his face.

"Heads up, Rat!" laughed Col as he narrowly missed hitting his friend, and circled around the few trees in the vicinity. They were in a small wood, not far from Rats house.

"Hey, what's the big deal!" Rat demanded in mock anger, "Still out of control I see." Rat said in his best attempt to push Col's buttons.

"Still in better control than you and Icefen," Laughed Col, "you still act like a couple of children!"

"Giant feral children that cause amnesia," said Rat as he laughed along with Col.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day swimming with Jessica and Arran?" said Col as he slid of Skylarks back and began to wipe the dust of his companions back.

"We were, but we're done now. So what are you doing here?" Rat said quickly.

"Had to go to the vet for Skylark's annual checkup." Col said suspiciously, it didn't sound like Rat to push off a creature encounter early. Maybe he's learned since the last time he got pneumonia, he thought wryly.

"Anyways," said Rat with a mischievous smile, "what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Connie and I are going on a date," Col said with far-off look in his eye. He wanted to see her so much that it almost hurt. Whenever they were apart, it felt as if pieces of his heart were with her too.

"So what'cha doing then, anyway?" Rat tried to ask nonchalantly, but failing miserably. His eagerness showed through his facade and Col couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Rat, it's a surprise, don't want anything to ruin the day, if you know what I mean," Col said with a raised eyebrow, hoping that Rat would take the hint and leave him and Connie alone tomorrow. "Well, I've got to head back, I told Gran that I would head straight home after the appointment."

"See ya lover boy," Rat said with a last teasing barb. However, Col was already in the sky, zooming back home at a fast pace.

"So he is going on a romantic date!" squealed Jessica as she and Arran stepped out from behind a bush. Arran had his arm around Jessica as usual and his large, deep eyes were filled with laughter. "It's a shame he didn't tell you where. I guess we will just have to figure that out for ourselves!"

"So who's being nosy now?" Arran asked slyly. Jessica blushed and Rat gave a hoot of laughter.

"T...this is different," Jessica stuttered, "I'm only going to keep an eye on them, for Connie's own good."

"Yeah, right!" retorted Rat, "It's not like they're going on some perilous journey, just their most important date as a couple, like a normal walk on the beach."

"Well Rat, we're off," announced Jess, "I'll meet you tomorrow at the place if spying doesn't cut across your ethics too much," she said with a eye roll.

"Yeah, I'm not going to sleep a wink, but I'm sure you two won't either," Rat said with a malicious grin.

And as Rat walked home, he tried to imagine how dead he was going to be when Col discovered their plan. "This is going to be good," Rat said to himself as he continued on home, whistling a merry tone.

**Wow, sorry that took so long to write, I'm not exactly sure why but I finished it! I would again like to thank Darling Summers for Betta Reading my story, and also everyone who reviews! Please keep it up! So PLEASE review, tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long Angelmail, I knew what I wanted to write, just didn't know how to write it. **


	4. Love and Longings

**Ok guys, I'm very, very sorry this took so long to update, it was one of the hardest chapters to write yet. Thank you, to all the people who reviewed my story, please keep them coming =D. This chapter is dedicated to Angelmail, because she wanted it for a while now. If you haven't read "Company of the Universals" by Darling Summers, or "Confessions" by Angelmail, then you should. Right now =).**

**Love and Longings**

It was eight o'clock Sunday morning and Connie was bustling around her room with a nervous energy. Col was coming to pick her up at half past eleven and she was still in the dark about what he had planned. Connie loved romantic mysteries as much as the next girl but if this carried on any longer, she thought she would scream! To take her mind off of Col, and the three and a half hours she still had to wait until half past eleven, Connie tried to get some cleaning done. Her room had been neglected for a long time and it was a disaster in waiting. There were clothes thrown in and around the closet, miscellaneous knick-knacks that she had collected from all sorts of creatures lining her desk and shelves, and a pile of schoolbooks surrounding her messy, unmade bed. (new paragraph)

"Well, that looks like a good place to start," thought Connie wryly. Connie made her bed and stacked her schoolbooks into a neat pile. She organized her mementoes of her many creature friends along her desk and window sill. However, her plan failed to work. She couldn't stop daydreaming about Col. His crooked, yet sincere smile, his short, chestnut coloured locks; and most of all, his beautiful, sparkling eyes that burnt with a fire from within. Oh, how she wanted those eyes to be focused on her, and only her!

As Connie cleaned out her closet; her mind in a totally different place, a warm and friendly place, she didn't notice a head peek into her room through the window. The large golden head opened the window using its snout and the head's owner began to stealthily snake it's way into her room. Then, with a devilish grin, the creature licked Connie's elbow.

"Ahhh!" screamed Connie as she jumped and banged her head on the shelf above her head. Her daydreams shattered, Connie slowly extracted herself from her closet nursing a bruised head.

"Argand, you... you..!" Connie fumed in irritation. She could feel a welt under her hand and knew that there would be a good-sized lump there in a few minutes. Argand looked shamefully at Connie's feet and started to shuffle back towards the window to leave.

"No, don't go," said Connie hurriedly as she rushed over to Argand, her golden companion, and hugged her neck. "I'm glad you came! I need to talk to you." Connie said as she idly stroked Argand's golden scales. Humming in pleasure, Argand began to flutter towards the window again.

"Hold on tight," Argand said. She had a soft voice for a dragon, warm and inviting. She slowly pulled Connie out the window. Connie held on for dear life as Argand lifted her into the air and slowly lowered her towards the ground. On her feet, Connie gazed up at her companion in admiration. Argand had grown vastly over the last year, and her torso was now slightly larger than a horse. She had a long neck, about half the length of her body, and long limbs that were lean and strong, stretched with muscles. Argand curled herself around Connie, wrapping her tail around her friend, and breathed a gout of smoke, blowing air into Connie's face. Connie laughed at Argand's antics and sat beside her friend, leaning against her shoulder for support.

"I've missed you," Connie said with a smile. As Argand grew bigger and bigger, it was harder to see her without attracting unwanted attention. They were okay for the moment, as the yard was surrounded by large bushes that Evelyn used as cover when the banshees dropped by.

"I've missed you too," Argand crooned, "but I've got some good news; I can officially carry passengers now! I went for an assessment yesterday and they said I could now fly with my companion!" Argand yelled with excitement as she got worked up. "Finally we can spend more time together without having to worry about being seen. So are you free tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to ride with my dragon," Connie teased.

Argand grinned mirthfully at the joke. "So what puts you in such a happy mood today?"

"Col's taking me on a date! I can't wait to see what he has planned!" Connie said exuberantly.

"You mean, you don't know?" Argand said in surprise. Argand was very mistrustful of all people that weren't a companion to dragons after Cassandra's betrayal to them all. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe I should come with you"

"No, Argand, don't worry, Col's always been there for me." Connie said as she remembered the time Col chose her over Cassandra at Merlin's Wood.

"I think I'm falling in..." Connie started to say. With a shake of her head, Connie settled back against her companions shoulder and smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you," Argand said lovingly, "but tell me something, Companion. Why are you still worried?" Argand had a deep connection with Connie and could sense her anxiety.

"I'm worried that I still haven't gotten complete control over Kullervo yet. Every time I feel a strong emotion, he surfaces in my mind, and every time, he gets a bit closer to taking control. What if I lose and he comes to posses me? I'm afraid that I'll become the monster that I've been trying to bury down deep inside for the last year." Connie said as she barred her soul to her best friend. She and Argand kept no secrets from each other and she already knew about Kullervo's uprising.

"Connie, don't worry; we are all here for you. We all care for you; maybe its time you brought this up to the Council and Trustees?" Argand consoled. "Nobody is going to look down on you, especially not Col, and he does have a right to know."

"What if they do? What then? No, I won't jeopardize everything I love and care for."

"But-"

"Please, just trust me, Argand," Connie pleaded. "I can handle this."

"I believe in you, Connie, but please think on what I said." Argand relented after a pause. "Just remember that I'll always look out for you, that's what Companions are for," Argand said with a reptilian smile. "And if anyone has a problem with that, Ill make shish-kabobs out of them!"

"Thank you, Companion," Connie said as she gave Argand a giant hug. "I'd better get ready to go, Col should be here soon."

"Okay then, just think on what I said." Argand said in Connie's mind as she launched herself into the sky and flew north, heading towards her cave.

"I will, Argand, but not today." Connie said to herself, "I've waited too long for this day, and nothing will spoil it." Smiling a goofy grin, Connie headed back into the house, where her nervous energy returned. It was only half an hour until half past eleven!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Col slowly walked up the steps and approached the front door of number five, Shaker Row. Not unlike Connie, Col had been dying to go on a romantic date with Connie as well. Every time they spent with each other, there was always someone else around and they never got to actually spend time together as a couple. "That all ends today!" Col thought joyously as he stopped at the front door. With a nervous sigh, Col knocked on the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Connie heard the knock at the door and rushed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. At the front door, Connie began to shake with nervous excitement. Recognizing that Kullervo was trying to resurface, Connie pushed him down angrily and he subsided again, submerging beneath the silver ocean of her mind. Everything back under control, Connie composed herself and swung open the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Col stifled a sharp intake of breath as he saw Connie standing there before him. She looked radiant, wearing dark, navy coloured jeans and a white tank-top that complimented her tanned skin tone. Connie had managed to tame her hair so that it fell down her back and shoulders like a dark waterfall. She smiled at him and her eyes danced mirthfully, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me what we are doing today?"

It took Col a few minutes to find his voice, now that he was actually face to face with Connie. Beating down his nerves with a mental stick, Col threw all nervousness aside and smiled.

"Ha! I'm afraid it's still a surprise," he said with a laugh. He started to pull a red cloth out of his pocket, a mysterious grin stretched across his face.

"Really? How is it supposed to be a surprise, if we are going together? And what's the cloth for?" Connie asked, now extremely curious.

"It's a blindfold," Col said playfully, as he held up the folded red bandana and slowly walked towards her. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Connie was momentarily stunned by his dazzling smile.

"I know. I trust you." Connie closed her eyes as Col stepped behind her, all she could feel was the cool cloth being tied over her eyes and Col's breath tickling her neck.

"You're getting goosebumps Connie, are you getting cold?" he asked, as he put one hand around her waist, and the other on her hand and led her down the steps of the driveway.

"If you only knew," Connie thought silently, but instead she said, "No, I'm fine."

Col guided Connie down the driveway a bit, then suddenly veered off to the left, leading her across the lawn. Connie could hardly focus on where she was going, with Col's arms wrapped around her, but after walking to the back yard, Col suddenly stopped.

"We're here!" he said suddenly.

"What? Already?" Connie asked in surprise, "That wasn't very far."

"No silly, we've just reached our ride." Col said with a knowing smile.

"Greetings, Universal," said a familiar voice in Connie's head.

"Skylark! Are you in on this kidnapping as well?" Connie said teasingly. Skylark gave a whinny that Connie took to be his laugh and accepted Col's help as he lifted her onto Skylark's back. Col placed her in front of him and held on to the reins, using his arms as a barrier between Connie and the ground.

"Let's go, Skylark," He whispered to his steed and braced himself for the flight. With a neigh, Skylark galloped forward and burst into flight. Col gave an exuberant whoop and Connie laughed. Feeling relaxed and perfectly at ease, she leaned back against Col's chest and sighed in pure happiness, surrounded by his arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think I'm falling in..." Col thought as Connie laid back against him, her head directly under his chin. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"Awww, isn't that sweet!" Skylark mocked as he flew onwards. If horses could look smug, then Skylark would be brimming with it. However, he just responded with gentle teasing. Col turned beet red and instantly shut off his thoughts from Skylark, not wanting him to hear his personal thoughts.

"Her hair smells like lavender," Col thought distractedly. He was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Connie, strong yet fragile. Col had the sudden urge to protect her, not wanting to let anything hurt her.

"Are we almost there?" Connie asked Col, breaking him off of his thoughts.

"Someone sure is impatient," Col joked. "Don't you like being here with me?"

"Of course!" Connie exclaimed as she snuggled further against him and smiled. "Col, I have to tell you something. I've changed since last year, I'm not entirely -" Connie began to say.

"We're here!" Skylark shouted through their mental connections. He circled around once and dived down to an open area of land. With a soft thud, Skylark touched ground and trotted off his momentum. Once they were stationary, Col slowly slid off his steeds back, then helped Connie down. Without removing her blindfold, Col guided Connie forward.

"Seriously Col, am I being held for ransom?" Connie asked with a grin.

Col laughed and stepped behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulder. "Are you ready, Connie?"

Connie nodded once and Col reached up and untied the bandana. Connie blinked twice as her eyes got used to the light and gasped. They were standing on a sunny isle, in the middle of the sea. The sparkling waves gently lapped at the shore and the trees in the centre of the island swayed softly in the wind, making a lulling hum. They were standing on the grassy land, before the shore, and laid out before her was a red and white checkered blanket. There was a large picnic basket in the centre, and off to the side, lay a black case beside a few copper rods.

"Col, this is so beautiful! Where are we?" Connie asked in wonder. Col walked over to Connie, after removing Skylark's tack and letting him graze in the woods, and held her hand.

"We're in the eastern side of the sea. I found this little isle while flying with Skylark and thought that it was the perfect place to take you," Col explained with a pleased smile, clearly proud that Connie liked it so much.

"I love it here, it's so calm and beautiful," she said as she looked up into Col's eyes. Col took her other hand in his and slowly leaned toward her, instinctively closing his eyes. Connie tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips to his. Col wrapped his arms around Connie and she melted in his embrace, loving the feel of his arms around her, his lips on hers.

"I think you were going to tell me something before we landed?" Col asked Connie, his head resting against hers.

"I can't even remember," Connie said playfully.

Connie was momentarily distracted, therefore she didn't sense the mythical creature that was hidden in the water, not far from the beach. If she had been focused, she would have sensed a selkie hidden behind a small bush of bulrushes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arran, shush!!" Jessica whispered fiercely. She had a feeling that if they were discovered, it could ruin the moment entirely.

"It wasn't me!" Arran protested with a small nudge to Jessica.

"Rat, stop fooling around; if you mess this up, there will most likely be two people up there who will skin us alive!" Jess said crossly.

"Don't get your tighties in a twist, they won't see me. Look," Rat exclaimed as he pointed to the kissing couple. "At the moment, I don't think they would notice a bomb going off." Arran turned around and nipped Rat with his teeth, wiping the smirk right off his face.

"Yow!!" Rat started to yell, until Jessica pushed his head under the water to shut him up. Rat came up, spluttering water, but otherwise silent, having learnt his lesson.

"They really are a cute couple though," Jessica said with a longing sigh. She was watching the young couple sitting on the checkered blanket, Col had just put his hand over Connie's and asked her a question.

"Rat! Would you stop goofing off!" Jessica whined as Rat made little puking noises at Connie and Col,

"Either they're really distracted, or they're deaf," Rat said reflectively.

"Maybe bringing Rat along wasn't the best idea I've ever had," Jessica thought to herself. Jessica sighed as she stared longingly at the couple before her "Connie and Col are so lucky! I wish Arran and I ... Well, he probably doesn't see me that way. Maybe we're just meant to be companions, nothing more." Jessica floated dejectedly in the water, wishing that she could have what Connie had. Little did she know, Arran was thinking the same thing.

"Why would she like me," Arran thought glumly, his whiskers dropping in resignation. "Jessica is so funny and strong, she could be with anyone. Why would she want to date a fish." For the first time ever, Arran wanted to be human, just so that Jessica could accept him.

"Okay, I think we should head back now. We've intruded long enough," Jess said. The two humans put their flippers back on and headed off, following Arran as he effortlessly sliced his way through the water.

"If only..." Jessica thought.

"If only..." Arran thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Col, what's in the case? And what are the metal rods for?" Connie asked, her curiosity back now that Col was smirking at her.

"It's a camera," Col said as he got up, and began assembling the metal rods. He took the digital camera out of its case and attached it to the tripod. "Say cheese!" Connie laughed and gave her best smile, watching Col rather than the camera lens as the picture was taken.

"Can't you take a picture of the two of us?"

"Right here," said Col as he pulled the camera switch out of his pocket, and walked back beside Connie. "We have five picture we can take before the memory fills up, so what should we do?"

"I've got an idea. Close you left eye and smile at the camera!" She said and hugged Col. He smiled down on her with eyes filled with love, and held her close.

"Why do I have to close my eye?" Col asked, still temporarily dumbstruck by the girl in his arms.

"You'll see," Connie said with a knowing smile, and closed her left eye as well. When the flash went off, they both went to see if the picture turned out. What they saw when they took out the picture was a guy and a girl standing on a sandy beach, the waves lapping silently at the shore. The girl had her arms around the guy's chest and was smiling at the camera, one green eye open. The guy had one arm wrapped around the girl's waist, his head resting on hers, also smiling at the camera, one green eye also open.

Col laughed when he saw the picture and smiled shyly, "I like it, you look great..." Col said awkwardly.

Connie smiled up at him, eyes sparkling, and kissed him on the cheek. "So do you, you know, you were right the first time we met."

"I was? About what?" Col asked, clearly confused at the random statement.

"The first time we met, you said we made two pairs of normal eyes, and you were right," Connie explained.

Connie and Col went back to the sand and finished of the roll of film. Taking many other pictures, including one where both their right eyes were closed, making a pair of brown eyes. After they finished taking the pictures, they packed up everything they took with them and headed to find Skylark. The time had gone by far faster then either of them had realized, it was already four o'clock.

"So how was your day?" Skylark teased Col as they mounted him. "I hope it went to your expectations?"

"Skylark, button it," Col replied, ruffling his mane with his fingers. With a running leap, Skylark took off in the direction they came from.

And the final touch to the already perfect day was the setting sun that set the sea on fire and bathed them in a orange glow. Connie looked back to the beach and imprinted it in her mind, making sure that she would always remember the magical day they had spent together. Head-over-heels in love.

**Well there it is, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, all feedback helps a lot!**

**B/N: Round of applause for DustyG is in order, I think! An absolutely amazing chapter :) **


	5. Trouble Stirring

**Sorry that took so long to post! My parents are renovating the outside of our house and had to remove the internet satellite. =( But the workers came and installed it again so I'm back up and running. = ) **

**Trouble Stirring**

After the wonderful weekend that Connie had, she understandably resented having to go back to school. However, it was still another chance to see Col, even if they were surrounded by nosy friends. It was the last two weeks of school and they were in a mad scram to complete the course and prepare for upcoming exams. Connie had also promised Argand that they would fly tonight, something that Connie would be looking forward to. So with smile and a farewell wave to Mack, Evelyn, and George, Connie headed down the road to her bus stop.

"Jane!" Connie yelled as she saw her friend standing at the bus stop, on the outer edge of Mallins Wood.

"Connie! How was your weekend?" Jane said in greeting. Jane had not changed much in the last year; she was still the tall, shy girl that she had always been. She was wearing faded, blue jeans and a loose, grey sweater. Her short shoulder length, blond hair framed her oval face and gave the impression that she was used to smiling, which she usually was.

"It was great!" Connie exclaimed. She had kept very few secrets from her friend, since Jane was not only a great listener, but was also very trustworthy and closed-mouthed. "I went nature-hiking in the glade behind the house," she said, telling a partial lie. Connie wished she could tell Jane and Anneena about the society, but she was sworn to secrecy. "I also went on another date with Col."

"By the moon-struck look on your face, I'm guessing it went well?" Jane teased.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Connie replied sarcastically. "But honestly, it was so much fun; I wish it had never ended!"

"So what did you do on said date?" Jane asked curiously.

"Oh, well you know... we went on a picnic, and took pictures and all sorts of thing," Connie said, being purposely vague. She couldn't very well tell Jane that she had ridden on the back of a Pegasus to a small island in the sea.

"So what did you do over the weekend?" Connie asked, trying to steer Jane away from the embarrassing and dangerous topic. Jane smiled knowingly, silently telling Connie that she knew what she was dong, yet agreeing to change the subject._ "You have to love Jane,"_ Connie thought, _"She wouldn't press a subject, no matter how curious she was."_

"Well, my cousins from London came for a visit and are really interested in the nature sites around here, since they see very little of the wild in the city. So on Friday, we are going camping in Mallins Wood."

"Hmmm, that sounds like fun," Connie said. She loved walking through Mallins Wood, there were so many creatures, both mythical and normal, that lurked beneath the mysterious surface of the forest. It throbbed with a wild pulse of energy, almost like a heart beat.

"I'm really looking forward to it! Lately, as I pass by the Wood, I can hear wolves howling in the deepest parts, where the trees are the thickest," Jane said excitedly. There was a strange gleam in her eye that surprised Connie. She had never heard her friend take an interest in nature before.

"Wolves are dangerous Jane, are you sure you will be safe to go camping?" Connie said in concern.

"Of course! I think I can handle camping in the local forest," Jane said exasperatedly. "And wolves don't deliberately harm people, they are more afraid of us then we are of them," She said matter-of-factly.

"Hahaha! I pity the wolves that run into you!" Connie joked. Just then, the bus swerved around the street and came to a stop in front of the two girls. The doors opened with a creak and the bus driver yelled down to them with his booming voice.

"Good morning ladies! Just you two today? Well get on in!" As the girls boarded the bus, Connie couldn't help but fear for her friend, knowing just how wild the woods actually were.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Both girls arrived at the school half an hour later and separated, each going to her own locker to get ready for class. As Connie undid the lock, she heard feet scuffling behind her, followed by soft breathing. She spun around and came face to face with Col. He smiled a wolfish grin and kissed her, pulling Connie into an embrace. As what always happens when Col was close, Connie's mind began to blank. All she could think about was the boy that meant everything to her.

"Detention, Mr. Clamworthy." The vice principal said as he walked by the couple in the hallway. "You know the rules on PDA; I'll see you at lunch time in my office."

"Yes sir," Col said with a sigh. Mr. Heffernan nodded once and continued walking down the hallway, looking for a chance to catch other students unawares.

"I'm sorry Col," Connie said apologetically. She knew he had football practice at lunch and she couldn't help but feel that she should have been sentenced to detention as well.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault," Col said with a smirk, "I just couldn't resist." Connie blushed faintly and gave his hand a little squeeze. Shooting glances behind them to make sure that Mr. Heffernan wasn't watching, they walked down the hallway to their first class, hand in hand. At the door to the math room, Connie gave Col one last smile and went in. Col headed down to Chemistry room, whistling a happy tune with a smile on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sean, you're late! Again!" Mrs. Sonora yelled as Rat sauntered into the class and slumped down into his seat. "What excuse do you have for me this time?"

"Well ma'am, I...Ummm... missed the bus." He said vaguely, "I left my homework in the freezer by accident and it froze into a block of ice."

"Yeah, riiiight. Do you think I was born yesterday, Mr. Ratcliff?" Asked Mrs. Sonora skeptically.

"I thought you would say something like that," Rat said smugly with a grin on his face. "That's why I brought it in as proof." Rat pulled his backpack out from underneath his desk and unzipped the top. Reaching in, he pulled out a long, thick block of ice with the piece of said paper stuck inside. Still smiling triumphantly, Rat held the ice block out before the teacher's astonished eyes.

"So do I get an apology?" Rat asked smugly.

"Sean, Today and tomorrow you're going to have detention in Mr. Heffernan's office," The teacher said with suppressed anger. "There, you will write ME a letter of apology for lying and try to deceive me."

"B...B...But the homework is there in the ice!" Rat stuttered in surprise.

"You dimwit, there isn't anything written on the page! You probably just put it in the freezer over night to try and weasel out of doing it! Mrs. Sonora said accusingly. Her face had gone bright red as she glared furiously at the insolence of this boy.

"You're lucky I don't make it a week!" The class sniggered at Rat's antics and looked to see what he would do.

"So... do I still have to do my homework?" Rat asked hopefully

"Mr. Ratcliff, make that three days,"

"But... but that's not-"

"Four days!"

"Fine! Sheesh, it was just a question!" Rat said, irritated at his stubborn teacher.

"Well what are you doing just standing there? Go sit down!" Mrs. Sonora demanded as she walked back to the front of the classroom. She got out a fresh piece of pristine, white chalk and began teaching her lesson. "Ok class, get out you math text-books and flip to page 256. Can anyone tell me what the ratio of Sin 450 is?"

"Well I hope you learned your lesson Rat," Jane scolded. "Did you actually put your homework in the freezer?"

"Ummm, well... I might have." Rat said with a sheepish grin on his face. He couldn't help but laugh, as he remembered getting Icefen to breathe on the page. He took the frozen block of ice back out of his bag and chucked it into the garbage. "Not only did it not work," Rat thought sourly, "but it got me four days in detention!"

"That was hilarious!" Anneena laughed exuberantly. "Did you see the look on her face; I wish I had a picture!"

"Yeah, hahaha!" Rat laughed right along with Anneena, and began mocking their teacher. His voice formed her loud, shrill voice and he wrinkled up his face to match the sour look that she always had.

"Rat, you're so immature!" Jane said crossly. "You're worse then my brother!"

"Oh no! Guys, stop talking so loud!" Connie said with a giggle, "If Mrs. Sonora hears us, we're dead"

"Mrs. Sonora can go take a running jump!" Rat said loudly. Every head in the class turned towards the group in surprise. "Giving me detention because she doesn't like me! What kind of teacher does that?"

"Sean Ratcliff! One more outburst from you and I'm sending you down to the principal's office! Now sit down and do your math questions."

"Yes Ma'am," Rat said. The entire class was working in groups on the math questions, every group except Connie's group. Out of nowhere, Rat spun around in the desk in front of her and grinned mischievously at her.

"So Connie, how was your date with Col?" Connie blushed furiously, making Rat grin even wider. "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Ohhh, Connie, you had a date with Col!? Why didn't you tell me?" Anneena asked her friend, feigning being hurt, yet secretly trying to get the details out of Connie. However, her attempts at looking insulted were picked up and Connie saw right through the ruse.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later," Connie said, trying to divert her friend. She was getting back into dangerous waters, talking about mythological creatures.

"Wait, how did you know that, Rat? I never told anyone!" Connie said accusingly.

"I'm terribly sorry Connie, but I can't say a word, I can't betray the trust the was placed upon me," Rat said in a joking, mocking voice. Rat swiveled in his chair again and faced the front, pretending to be focused on his homework. However, the occasional chuckle could be heard from his desk.

"Hmmm, how could he have heard? I doubt Col would go out and explicitly tell him and I certainly didn't let anything slip." Connie thought to herself. She mentally reviewed the day on their isle and looked for a moment when Rat might have seen them. She had the nagging feeling that she was missing something.

"_Wait just one minute... what was that odd feeling on the beach shortly after they had arrived? It was felt like I was flowing with the waves of the ocean! This only happens when I encounter a sea creature..."_ Then it hit her.

"Rat you little snoop!" Connie whispered furiously as she poked him in the back with her pencil. Hard. "What on earth made you so nosy that you had to follow me out to sea!? Just wait until I get a hold of Jessica and Arran!" She whispered menacingly. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Rat leapt out of his chair and ran out of the room rubbing his side where Connie poked him. Laughing hysterically, the three girls left for their next class, one confused, one trying to figure out what just happened, while the third was just plain annoyed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Second class came and went, albeit less quickly then the first, and all too soon it was lunchtime. Second class was the first of two classes that she and Col shared, and she was glad to spend any time around him. However, it was lunchtime and she wasn't sure who she was going to eat with. Col and Rat were in detention, Anneena was working on the school newsletter, and Jane was researching World War One for a history project.

_"Oh well, maybe some solitude will do me good,"_ Connie thought optimistically. All the other students in the hallway began to head upstairs, towards the cafeteria.

_"Nope, too crowded. I guess I'll just go to a picnic bench."_ Connie thought brightly. It was a bright, summer day and the warm sun felt very relaxing against her skin. Connie went and sat at a secluded bench, surrounded by shrubs and flower beds. Here, she munched away at her sandwich and thought about flying later with Argand. Connie also thought about her rising problem: Kullervo. Every time she felt a strong negative emotion, she felt weak and close to losing control.

"_I have to do something about this, before I lose control completely,"_ Connie realized suddenly. It was such a straightforward fact, that it surprised her that it took her so long to realize it. _"I won't let myself lose control, I have to do something. But what?"_

"Well, if it isn't the oddball." A malicious voice said from behind her. Startled, Connie turned and saw that it was Courtney and a few of her friends, the most popular girls in her year. Connie and Courtney had never gotten along, mainly as Courtney was extremely jealous of Connie and the popularity she received when she started dating Col. Connie didn't care about popularity, but Courtney surely did, and when someone tried to steal her spotlight, she inevitably held a grudge against that person.

"I'm the most popular, beautiful girl in our year! I should be dating the most popular guy in school, not some weird, solitary freak!" Courtney thought savagely. She had been highly offended when Col had rejected her after she asked him out last year, having said that he was already dating Connie and had no intention of leaving her.

"Connie, I only came over here to tell you," Courtney said in a sickeningly, sweet voice, "That I'm asking Col to our end of the year dance. He deserves a girl whose fashion sense is a lot more then a grubby T-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans." Courtney's friends all broke out into giggle over this, "So just back off."

Connie couldn't believe what she was hearing! Not only did they make fun of who she was, but worst of all, they threatened to steal Col from her!

"I will NOT back off!" Connie shouted furiously. She began to shake with anger at the insolence and cruelty of the girls before her. "Do you actually think that Col would say yes? Because I seriously doubt it. I like him for him, while you only see him as an object to further increase your own self-worth. You're so transparent, it's sad."

Courtney's face burned red with anger and she glared at the girl before her, "Just you wait Connie, when it's my arms around his neck, then we will see who is right. You may like him, but you're nothing compared to me and soon he will know it!"

Connie grew more and more angry, and her shaking grew worse and worse. Red flashes crossed her vision and she sensed that she was close to snapping.

_"Maybe I should,"_ Connie thought, _"This self-centered girl deserved to be punished."_ Connie reached into her mind and sought the shape-shifting power that she had always eluded. There it was, all she had to do was pull it into herself and extract revenge on the cruel girls who laughed and gloated over her pain. However, just as she was about to change transform, the bell blared from the speaker box. The group of girls gave Connie one last smirk, and then sauntered off to class. Inside, the anger and rage still bubbled, threatening to spill over and with it, all her self control.

_"She's just jealous!"_ Connie thought to herself, but deep down, she wasn't so sure. _"What if she's right? I'm not beautiful, I'm not popular, what does he see in me that could be possibly worth loving?"_

Slowly, Connie let her anger ebb away and her shaking subsided. Yet, a few stray tears escaped as well behind the dam holding in her emotions. Connie hastily wiped them away and headed back inside, towards her final class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last two classes of the day had been worst of all, as Connie was already in a bad mood over Courtney. Col sensed this, but whenever he brought up what was bugging Connie, she subtly changed the topic. So while they waited in the front schoolyard for the busses to come and pick them up, Col tried again to see if he she would open up to him.

"Connie please tell me what's the matter." Col rushed on hurriedly, when he noticed that Connie was about to interrupt him. "I know your upset, what happened? Don't you trust me?"

Those last words were all it took for Connie to give in and she spun around and threw herself into him, thoroughly startling him. "I trust you! I trust you more than anyone else!"

Col gently stroked Connie's back, he was touched to here Connie say this, but he was still worried. _"What had she been worried about?"_

"Don't worry Col, I'm fine," Connie said, giving him a genuine smile. _"No matter what happens, he can always pick me up."_ Connie glanced at the bus lot and saw her bus getting ready to leave, when did it get here?!

"Sorry Col, there's the bus, got to run!" Connie shouted as the bus began to leave, she sprinted and just caught up to it before it left the school.

Col smiled and waved goodbye, but he remained worried. He didn't like to see Connie upset, and he still didn't know what the cause was. With a confused shake of his head, he started walking to his own bus, quietly contemplating.

**I hope you liked that chapter, PLEASE review and give me any comments or advice you can think of, it is all appreciated. **

**P.S. I actually finished this chapter way before I came back online, so I don't know anything about what has happened in other stories so far, and I assure you,**** I have not purposely copied anything that may have been posted in another story. If something doesn't look right, please don't be afraid to let me know. =) **


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers that have been there to give me great, positive advice: Or-Chan: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! Darling Summers: Thank you for reviewing every chapter. And thank you for your awesome help, I'm back on track! Angelmail: Thank you for reviewing every chapter. Your story still remains an inspiration. SparkleGlitz01: Thank you for reviewing, I can't wait to read more of your stories. I can't wait for the next one!**

**Unexpected Surprises**

"Well, it's my last day of creature comforts before I brave the outdoors." Jane said confidently to Connie. It was the last day of school before the weekend started and everyone was feeling a bit apprehensive. Exams started the following week and everyone was in panic mode; well, almost everyone.

_"I'll never understand how she manages it,"_ Connie thought, _"But I swear, she's ready for about anything!"_ Jane was probably one of the few people who had no worries about her exams, she had proven and demonstrated her confidence in her classes. At one point, she had even helped teach a lesson when Mrs. Sonora was sick and the substitute was struggling.

"Connie? Connie!" Jane said exasperatedly, "Were you even listening to a word I said?" Jane tapped her foot in bemusement.

"Oops, sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's okay," Jane said forgiving her friend once she saw the sheepish look on Connie's face. "I was just saying that my Uncle Jeffery and his family are the ones taking me camping. You remember Uncle Jeffery, right?"

"Um, I don't think so," Connie said, confused. She had never met anyone by the name Jeffery before. "Have we met?"

"Well you must have!" She said, equally as confused as her friend. "He said that he couldn't wait to see you."

"Hmm... I don't remember ever meeting someone by the name Jeffery," Connie explained.

"Oh, that's right! He said you would remember him when I showed you this," She said as she began to rummage around in her backpack. "It's in here somewhere... Aha! Here it is!" Jane pulled her hand out of her knapsack and showed it to Connie. Clutched in her small hand was a badge. A badge of the High Flyers!

"Your Uncle gave this to you?" Connie asked, shocked at seeing her clueless friend holding the mythical badge. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, not really," Jane said confusedly, "He never really explained; do you know what it is? And you still don't sound like you know who Uncle Jeffery is." She was starting to get suspicious. _"What connection does Connie have to my Uncle?" _

Just as Jane was about to voice her question out loud, a noisy, honking noise sounded beside them. They both looked up at the yellow school bus in astonishment. The two girls both wondered the same thing simultaneously; _"When did it get here?" _

"All aboard!" the bus driver yelled from his seat. Jane gave Connie a look as if to say, _"I'm going to get this out of you soon," _and climbed into the bus. Connie followed shortly after, worried that she had given too much away.

* * *

"Col!" Connie yelled happily as she saw her boyfriend but stopped abruptly, surprise etched across her face. Col was talking with Courtney. Connie snuck up towards the two, trying to listen to what they were saying. However, before she could hear anything, Courtney stormed off. Hair flying madly behind her, hands clenched into fists, she was a sight to be wary of.

"What was that all about?" Connie asked offhandedly, trying to hide her anxiety. _"Am I really jealous of Courtney?"_ Connie asker herself. _"Of course not, Col wouldn't leave me." _However, a tiny part of her wasn't so sure.

"Nothing, just Courtney being Courtney," Col said with a sour expression. Just as Connie was about to ask what that meant, the school buzzer went off.

"Students, would you please head to the Gymnasium for a mandatory assembly. Thank you, that is all." Click.

"I guess we should go then," Col said. "Do you have everything you need?"

_"Yup, and I'm looking at him" _Connie thought to herself. Col saw the soft smile cross her face and it set his heart aflutter. Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the gym, with thoughts only about each other.

"Man, that was boring!" Rat complained when the assembly finally finished. Col, Connie, Rat and Jessica were all sitting in the cafeteria, at a little table in the corner eating lunch. Jane and Anneena both had art work to finish, so the four friends decided to sit at the secluded corner table and discuss Society news.

"Well, it was important," Jessica said dryly, "We went over exams and the end of the year dance, both of which are coming soon!" Jessica was all lit up, fueled by a nervous energy. Not unlike the rest of them, end of the year stress was getting to her too.

"So? I'm going to do fine on the exams and I'm probably not even going to the dance." Rat said. He was eating a large hamburger and ended up spilling most of it on himself.

"Hahaha, I can see why!" Connie said with a laugh, "But you should still come. We're all going, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there." She smiled at Rat with amusement at the same time that Col said.

"Yeah, if you weren't there, it could possibly be a normal dance."

"I guess you're right, I should go!" Rat grinned, "If only to save you all from dreaded normality! So who are you going with Jessica?" Rat asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't asked him yet." Jessica said quickly.

"Oh does he go to this school?" Connie asked mischievously. She was grinning evilly at her friend, already planning on revenge from the spying incident.

"No, I wonder if I have to ask for a guest pass. Anyways -"

"Oh he doesn't go to this school? Does he have flippers, whiskers and live in the water most of the time?" Connie asked. Her grin grew wider and wider until it she started laughing at her friend's embarrassed glares.

"Come on Jess, like it wasn't obvious," Connie smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Jessica said with a sad sigh. She stared down at her plate in silence, unusually somber.

"Jess, what's the matter?" Connie asked softly, concern etched clearly across her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jess said with an attempt at a smile. She failed miserably.

"So Connie, what's Jane doing this weekend?" Rat asked curiously. "She seems really excited about something."

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you all, Jane's going camping! Down in a deep part of Mallin's Wood." Connie exclaimed with sudden remembrance. She gazed around at her friends at the table and saw the mirrored concern on their faces that was on hers two days ago.

"Connie, we all know that Mallin's Wood isn't exactly the safest place in the world. What if Jane gets into trouble and no one's around to help her? Who's she going with anyways?" Col asked intently.

"Don't worry Col, I was worried about the same thing." Connie said, reassuring her friends and fellow society members. "Her Uncle's going with her and he's part of the Society too."

"Really? How did you figure that out?" Jessica asked quietly. Connie frowned slightly at her, and silently promised that she would get down to the mystery of her friends sadness.

"Well Jane mentioned that I knew her Uncle and that I would remember him when she showed me his badge, the badge of the High Flyers."

"Hmmm... I wonder what his companion species is?" Col said excitedly. He was secretly hoping the he would be a Pegasus companion just like him.

"I'm not sure, but Jane's uncle Jeffery should be able to look after her. He must know what hides in the woods." Connie said confidently. She was no longer worried for her friend, sure that Jane could handle just about anything.

"Well if you say so," Rat said. He still sounded unsure and slightly concerned. He was frowning at Connie like he blamed her for the whole thing.

"Well, well, well, Rat," Col said teasingly. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you and Jane had something going."

"Of course not! We're friends. Oh look at the time, It's almost class, Ill meet you there." Rat scurried to the door and left. Already headed down the hallway towards his locker.

"That was certainly... very un-Rat like," Jessica remarked. Her sad mood seemed to have left, but what was the cause?

"Well, he is right," Connie said, "we should head over to third period. See you later Jess!"

"See you two later," Jessica said smugly, "Watch out for Mr. Heffernan."

* * *

"Oh no no no!" Jane moaned to herself as she raced through the forest. She had no clue where she was going. Only that she had to escape the creatures that were pursuing her.

"How could a simple camping trip go so wrong?" Jane continuously asked herself. It had started off fine. Her uncle had found a beautiful spot in the middle of the forest that was the perfect spot for camping. It was a small glade with soft grass, surrounded by trees and fallen logs. There was a tiny pond to the north that they had planned on going fishing at. The only rule Jeffery had was that she wasn't to go off far by herself.

"If only I had listened," Jane mumbled. At about eight-ish, the sun had set and the moon had risen, when she heard howling in the deeper part of the woods. Uncle Jeffery had been taking a nap and Jane decided she would just go and take a peek. After some mild walking and trekking. she had come along to an enclosure of trees. The trees were tall and twisted, Wide and thick and climbed endlessly to the sky. Here, she saw a pack of wolves.

Her breath had hitched in her throat when she saw the majestic creatures all howling towards the moon. Then she had tripped over a root and snapped a branch. They had instantly whipped their heads towards her and focused on the intruder. She saw a wolf larger than the rest immerge from a small cave further hidden behind the pack. Jane knew one thing at that moment, she had to get out of there.

"I guess Connie was right," Jane thought sourly. She was rapidly losing breathe and had to stop and rest.

"Ok, I think I lost them." A soft noise alerted Jane that she wasn't alone, she looked around her and saw many large, amber eyes staring balefully at her. She was surrounded.

"Or not." Jane was panicking. She had never imagined that something like this could happened, and it was just sinking in that she was in a dire situation. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. She stood up straight and grabbed a large stick that was lying at her feet. Holding it awkwardly, like a club, Jane faced the wolves with bravery, planning on going down with a fight.

In the centre of the path a large glowing creature emerged from the foliage. With a growl that sounded like fire crackling, it leaped at her, a good 6 feet and knocked her over. Jane cried out and struggled to get up, but the monster put a large paw on her chest and held her down. Using no effort what so ever, it crushed her club with it's claws and howled loudly, displaying large sharp teeth.

"This is it." Jane thought desolately. Holding onto her emotions like a life ring, she glared back at the creature, putting on a brave front, right to the very end. That is, until darkness consumed her and she lost consciousness.

**And there it is, sorry to end it in a Cliff hanger, but that was the best way to hold the suspense. Anyways, please read and review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, Ill get chapter 7 out before next week!**


	7. A New Member

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, you are the motivation that keeps this story running. I couldn't do it without you. =D**

**The New Member**

"Col, I sort of need your advice. Could you meet me at Devil's Tooth?" Rat asked hesitantly over the phone. Col gaped on the other end of the line, Rat had never acted like this before.

"Of course, I'll meet you there in five," he responded, still a little stunned. Col slowly put the phone back into the holster and began to ponder what the problem could be. Rat was a crazy, fun loving guy who always went with the flow. The person on the other end of the line seemed shy and unsure of himself. What was wrong with Rat? Could there be an emergency? Col quickly ran down the stairs and jammed his feet into his shoes.

"Bye Gran, I'm going out!" Col yelled over his shoulder, already opening the door.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" Lavinia asked, as she hurried to intercept Col before he left.

"Rat called and asked me to meet him at Devils Tooth, I won't be long," Col explained. He was itching to leave, extremely curious as to what was wrong with Rat.

"Okay, I'm going out to the pond tonight to meet the sprites. I'll leave your dinner in the oven," she said, her blue and grey eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure?" Col asked worriedly. She appeared quite a bit older then she was since last year, more frail and fragile then ever.

"Yes, don't worry about me," Lavinia replied breezily with a wave of her slender hand. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"But-"

"You had better go, you don't want to keep Rat waiting," She said, changing the subject.

"Well okay then, I'll see you later," Col said with a smile. Lavinia waved at Col as he jogged down the road towards Devil's Tooth, then closed the door when he turned the corner.

Col smiled lightly but was still worried about his Grandmother. Col cared for her deeply, as he was much closer to her than to either of his parents. When Mack and Cassandra had split up and left him behind, Lavinia was the only person who was there for him. She wasn't resentful that her son had dumped an infant on her, even though Col had worn her out as a child. No, she had only loved Col from the moment she took him in, and shown him parental love that he hadn't gotten from either of his parents.

"What would I do if she ever..." Col would often wonder, but not for long. Those thoughts caused him deep pain and sadness. Whenever he thought of this, he would often assure himself by thinking:

"She will be with us for a while yet, she's a tough nut." This brought the smile back to Col's face and he continued jogging down the street. Issoon would look after Lavinia, the sprite cared for her just as much as he did.

Within no time, Col had reached Devils Tooth, the rocky plateau. Many of the stone spires were long and sharp edged, pointing at the sky like pillars pointing to the heavens. And there, nestled between two of the smaller stone spires, was a slim boy swinging his legs aimlessly back and forth.

"Rat!" Col shouted out to the boy, laughing as Rat jumped, startled, and nearly fell into the sea. Rat slowly inched back and stood up, turning to his friend.

"Thanks a lot!" he said indignantly. His freckled face stared accusingly at Col, blaming him for his close accident. "What are you doing, trying to give me pneumonia?"

"Yeah, because you've never done something foolish and caught pneumonia," Col said sarcastically. He continued to grin at Rat and his antics. Rat began to grin in response, and he looked just like the Rat they all knew and liked.

"So, what's the matter, Rat?" Col asked hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he was worried for his friend. Rat's grin faded away and a troubled look crossed his face.

"Um, I'm sort of, well, very confused," Rat said anxiously. He had a small frown on his narrow face, and his eyes were troubled as he turned back to the sea. "I kind of...well...sort of like Jane."

Col was stunned. Out of all the things he thought Rat could have been worried about, this definitely wasn't one of them. As much as Col tried, he just couldn't picture the two of them together, they were as opposite from each other as fire and ice.

"Really!? This isn't one of your crazy elaborate jokes is it?" Col asked suspiciously. He watched as Rat spun around and scowled at him. Rat wasn't joking, his eyes were troubled.

"Of course not! I wish it was though." he said despairingly. "I mean, what do we even have in common with each other?"

"Don't worry Rat, I think it will work out," Col said sympathetically. He had went through the same thing with Connie, and he knew how it felt. All the worry over whether she would say yes, and whether she would think he was worth it. When she had said yes, Col knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. Now that Rat was going through the same thing, Col knew he had to help out as best as he could and bring the old, carefree Rat back.

"It's not just that, what about Icefen?" Rat asked. The Frost Wolf in question walked out from behind a giant stone spire and licked Rat's face comfortingly. Col wondered for a second why he was behind the spire, but one look in that direction cleared it up. Not only was it hidden from view, but it was shady and cool, hidden from the sun, yet in the direct path of the wind.

"How can I keep Icefen a secret while dating Jane?" Rat asked, confused and overwhelmed.

"Come on, Rat! Show her who's boss! And if I have to do a little bit of a... memory readjustment now and then, what's the harm?" Icefen said roguishly, as he gently put his muzzle down on his companion's head. Icefen began to slobber on his head, saliva that quickly turned to ice crystals in Rat's hair. However Rat was to preoccupied to even notice.

"Haha**,** I don't think it works like that." Rat said as he grinned up at the giant wolf. At the questioning look on Col's face, Rat filled him in on the suggestion.

"No, I wouldn't do that if I were you, nothing would spare you from the wrath of Jane!" Col laughed, and Rat and Icefen joined him, already feeling better. Once they settled down again, Col turned serious.

"I think everything will work out, Rat. As they say, opposites attract, and you two couldn't be more different if you tried!" Col said, half serious, half joking. He wanted to get the point across to Rat without seeming too emotional.

"Just try not to do anything stupid in front of her and you should be good to ask her out."

"What!?!?" Rat burst out, eyes wide and mouth open. "I have to ask her out?"

"Of course! You didn't think that you two would just magically start dating on your own did you? If it went like that, the world would be a much less stressful place." Col said, amused.

"Well, I could ask her out face to face... or maybe Icefen could help me out!" Rat said with a sudden grin. He quietly whispered into Icefen's ear, and the Frost Wolf smirked, showing his large, razor sharp teeth.

"So you want me to breathe on Jane and knock her unconscious, and when she wakes up, tell her that you asked her out and she fainted?" Icefen asked dubiously**.** This was one of Rat**'**s most crazy, half baked ideas yet, and he loved it!

Rat explained this to Col and received a blank stare in return.

"You want to assault her and trick her into going out with you? Yeah, that's _very_ romantic" Col said sarcastically.

"I knew it was a good idea!" Rat said enthusiastically, all sarcasm lost on him.

"No, that is the worst idea I've ever heard! If you don't ask her out face to face, you could ruin your chance before you even started." Col said, with an eye roll. He sighed and did a face palm, would Rat ever learn? Col highly doubted it.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it the traditional way. It obviously worked well with you." Rat smirked at him. "You do have a reputation for wooing the ladies!"

Col blushed furiously but was a bit puzzled, "Who else did I woo other than Connie?"

"Well there was Shirley, before she went to that boarding school, and now there's Courtney..." Rat said, suddenly hesitant, as if he was on a dangerous subject.

"What!? There is nothing going on between us!" Col said furiously, remembering how she had asked him out again before the assembly.

"That's not what she's saying. She's been telling people that you and her are going to soon be 'An Item',"

"Well, I guess I will have to have another talk with her, a very clear talk!" Col said, angry that she would continue to pursue him and hurt Connie.

"You might want to do that," Rat agreed, "Better for your health that Connie doesn't think you would cheat on her."

"Better for all of our health if Connie can still throw lightning bolts!" Icefen said, barking out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll sort Courtney out tomorrow." Col said agreeably.

For a little while longer, the three of them sat there and talked about other things. All that could be heard in the distance was booming laughter, and loud howls.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Running, faster and faster into the woods._

_Breath coming in short, uneven gasps as she sought to escape her stalker._

_Trapped, surrounded with no chance of escape, she panicked._

_An ominous glow from the forest coming closer and closer. _

_A large creature, beautiful yet deadly, slowly entering the clearing, staring the girl down._

_A brave, hopeless final stand. _

_A single pounce and then blessed darkness._

With a gasp and a jolt, Jane awoke and threw herself upwards. Instantly awake, her eyes strained against the darkness to discover her location. She had a slight headache and a few scratches and bruises, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Okay Jane, think this through." **s**he told herself briskly, keeping a tight rein on her fear. What surprised her the most was that she was still alive. When the creature had leapt at her, shehad thought that she was a goner. She slowly inched her hand around the surface she was on, and discovered it was rocky and uneven.

"I must be in that thing's cave," she thought fearfully. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes and slowly rolled down her face, leaving a salty trail down her cheeks.

"My parents are going to be worried sick about me, and they won't even know what happened. Unless Uncle Jeffery discovers my... Oh god!!!" Jane thought wildly, and began sobbing. Her racking shudders shook her body as she broke down.

"Please don't cry, don't be upset," A soft voice spoke to her. As suddenly as the voice came, so did a wonderful feeling inside of her. She felt a wild energy well up inside her body, looking for an outsource. Her skin tingled and the power grew stronger and stronger, threatening to burst out of her in an angry roar.

Out of the darkness, a single flame burst to life, and grew in size and strength until it was a blaze. And standing directly in the centre of the flame, was the creature.

"Hello**,** young one," She said in her soft, lilting voice. Jane could only gape in response. It was a giant, lean wolf, about the size of a large horse with large muscles rippling through her legs and flanks. She had shaggy, deep red, and soot-black fur. The wolf's legs, feet, and chest were a deep, ember red, while her torso and head were an inky black. Jane looked into her face, and saw that the deep red fur was also outlined around her eyes, while her eyes were a liquid amber colour.

"Oh my gosh..." Jane said, awestruck. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She slowly walked towards her, hand outstretched, fear long forgotten in the wonder of the moment. The fire wolf began to cautiously approach Jane as well, each step taken causing a hiss, like the sound of water instantly evaporating from a hot surface.

They both stopped in front of each other, Jane still with one arm outstretched, itching to stroke the soft fur of it's face. The wolf was clearly anxious and uncertain, yet took the last step towards Jane, until she felt the human hand brush her soft forehead.

"Ahhh!" Jane gave a loud start as power tingled between the two of them, causing her to arch back and gasp. The fire that entwined the fire wolf, slid along her body through their bond, and flowed over Jane as well. It licked harmlessly over them both, filling them both with each other's presence.

"Hello..." The fire wolf began, then stopped, as she realized she did not know the human's name.

"Jane, pleased to meet you," Jane said blissfully. For the first time in her life, she felt complete, fully and truly complete. A sudden urge hit her, and she leapt forward, throwing her arms around the wolf's neck, pressing her face against it's soft fur.

"Hello Jane, companion to Flare Wolves, I am Fyria," Fyria said exuberantly, happy that she had found her companion. She would never have to be alone again, for once in many years, she had a chance to be loved.

**I hope you like this chapter because I loved writing it! Please R&R and tell me what you think, I love feedback!**

**A/N- Fyria is pronounced, Fie - Ria**


	8. The Plot Deepens

**Well, I'm sorry this took so long to post, but now that school is finally done, I'll be able to post sooner and more frequently. I hope this chapter is to all of your expectations, readers and reviewers. Thank you to everyone for reviewing, and thank you Darling Summers, for your continued support and help, I couldn't do it without you!**

**The Plot Deepens **

"What's the matter Companion?" Fyria asked curiously as she sat on her haunches at the back of her cave. And tucked in between her two front legs, leaning against her broad, warm chest, was a young girl.

"What, other than the fact that I seem to have just walked into a fairytale?" Jane was confused. Only a week ago, her problems included worrying over exams, and how she would spend her summer. If anyone had told her she would have ended up confronting and bonding with a giant, mythological wolf of unimaginable beauty, she would have laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not used to people and their problems," Fyria said sympathetically. Jane heard the voice in her mind, rather than her ears, and still felt a little thrill every time she heard Fyria's clear, gentle, voice.

"Well, I'm just so confused. What are you? What was that…power between us?" Jane asked wonderingly. This was so new and unexpectedly pristine; she never knew she could ever feel this way.

Fyria chuckled deep in her throat, which came out as a soft growl, and said, "I already told you, I'm a Flare Wolf, one of the fire elementals and you are my companion."

"What do you mean 'Companion,' and what does that mean to be a Flare Wolf?" Jane asked again. Every time Fyria answered one of her questions, two more rose up in its place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, try and let me explain," Fyria said soothingly. She knew how Jane must have felt, being exposed to this all at once. Fyria lay down and curled herself around Jane, keeping her warm with her body.

"Well, as I've already mentioned, I am a mythical creature, a Flare Wolf. There are four classes of mythical creatures in the world-"

"You mean there are more than just you!?"

"Yes," Fyria said with another chuckle-like-growl. "Let me explain, I'll answer all of your questions."

"Sorry, I'll stop interrupting." Jane said sheepishly. She realized she must look rude by continually interrupting her new friend.

"As I was saying, there are four classes of mythical creatures: The High Flyers, The Elementals, Two and Four Legs, and Reptiles and Sea Creatures."

"The names are self-explanatory, but important, as they describe the true nature of each mythical creature. I am A Flare Wolf, and so fall in the company of the Fire Elementals." Fyria explained patiently.

"But where do I come in?" stuttered Jane

"Well, there are certain people all over the world, who can form special bonds with these mythical creatures. And you are one of them; you are a companion to Flare Wolves." Fyria finished grandly. She grinned and angled her head to give Jane a warm, shallow lick.

"Yuck!" she groaned, but with a smile. "So how do you know that I'm a companion to Flare Wolves?

"Well, no one really knows the technical reason why there are companions to mythical creatures, but what makes a companion to Flare Wolves, is personality." Fyria explained speculatively.

"I sense that on the outside, you are a shy, quiet person. However, I can also see what you hide inside; your emotions blaze with an intensity to mach my flames."

"Ok so human companions usually represent the elements of the mythical creature they bond with?" Jane said slowly, as she digested this information. "So does that mean there are companions to other mythical creature?"

"I'm not sure," Fyria said with a shake of her head. "It's been centuries since I've interacted with anyone, other than the wolves in the area who keep me company.

"You mean those wolves were never out to get me!?" Jane said, astounded. "But then why were they chasing me?

"Because I asked them to," Fyria said innocently, "I couldn't let anything else happen to you so I asked them to keep an eye on you."

The innocent look lasted all of two minutes before Fyria burst out laughing at Jane's irritated look.

"They almost gave me a heart attack!" Jane accused crossly. "I thought I was a goner the moment I saw them stalk me!"

"But you weren't, they were just trying to help," Fyria said with a mischievous grin.

"I was in the midst of sleeping when your presence woke me. Your curiosity of the woods was very strong; I could feel it for miles." She said approvingly.

"But how is that possible? I mean, how is it that you can sense me? And how did that fire come over us when we touched?" It was starting to make sense to Jane, and she began to see the full picture.

"Both questions can be answered simply by our bond," Fyria said, her grin still stretched across her face, making her teeth gleam with a feral light.

Suddenly, Jane felt a tugging at her mind. Closing her eyes in concentration, she sought it out and swiftly found it. At the outer edge of her mind, she felt a connection leading to the Flare Wolf, curled around her. It was like seeing a torch lit in the darkness, she was surprised she had missed it in the first place. Jane approached the flame in her mind and, unexpectedly, fell into it. She panicked and prepared to yell for help, worried that she would be consumed, but she wasn't. Instead, she fell into Fyria's mind. The bright light around Jane slowly diminished, leaving her standing in a vast, spacious chamber.

Jane walked around the bright hallway and noticed, inscribed on the sides, was images. They were memories! Jane went over them and felt tears welling in her eyes. In all of them, Fyria stood, sad and alone, as she was abandoned numerous times by numerous people. Companions grew old and past away, leaving her behind as their spirits moved on. Eventually a human had found one of the Flare wolves and alerted the custodies. This started the witch hunt by the churches as sought these 'Hell Hounds.' They all feared the wolves and killed them without mercy. Soon, only few survived, and those who did were forced to go into hiding. Their numbers dwindled and now, here she was, the last of her kind. She had traveled far and wide, and had not sensed another Flare Wolf once.

Jane swiftly withdrew from her companions mind and found Fyria was crying, molten tears of liquid fire rolling down her long face. Her large, red rimmed, amber eyes stared sorrowfully into Jane's. Jane threw her arms around Fyria's neck and hugged her with all her might.

"I'm so sorry Fyria!" Jane sobbed into her soft fur. The Flare Wolf's tears occasionally fell on Jane, however, she had her companion's immunity, and they just flowed of her, leaving burn marks on her clothes.

"We never wanted to hurt people; however people were taking us out by the hundreds. Now there are no more of us, I'm the last one." Fyria said despairingly, as she closing her eyes and let her head sag on Jane's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?" Jane pleaded. She couldn't stand seeing the Wolf look so forlorn.

"But you already have," Fyria said with renewed warmth. "You're here with me, now I'm no longer alone!"

Jane's heart grew as she heard this until it felt like it was going to explode. She had found a friend who loved her and relied on her, and she loved her back just as much. They were still deeply connected, as Jane could feel, and she knew she had found what she had always wanted in life, a companion who connected with her on a deeper level. Whose soul was now tied to hers.

"Don't worry Fyria," Jane said, softly stroking the wolf's furry ears. "I'm not going anywhere. We're each other's counterpart now, I can feel it."

"I can feel it too," Fyria crooned happily.

"Thank you."

Jane spent the rest of the night sleeping with Fyria, curled up against her soft, warm body. They remained connected through out the night, letting each other's presence keep warm not only their bodies, but also their hearts.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jane! Jaaaane! Blast it, where did that girl run off to?" Jeffery worriedly said to himself.

Jeffery had woken up early the next morning, around dawn, so that he could check on Jane and get breakfast started. But when he peeped into her tent through the zipper, he found her blankets empty and her sheets discarded. He had yelled a few times into the surrounding trees to see if she had gotten up and headed to the outhouse, but she wasn't there either. Jeff headed back to the tents and took a closer look at the ground to see if he there were any tracks. And there they were, leading out to the east, deeper into the forest.

"Jane, if you're there, let out a yell!" No answer.

Darn it, why do women never listen to a word you say, unless it suits them!?" Jeffery muttered to himself crossly. He gave a piercing whistle and waited a few seconds. Then, out of the clear, cloudless sky, a silver Pegasus flew, aiming at the ground. It took him less then five seconds to reach the ground, where he landed and flicked his wings back into his sides with a flourish.

"Wind-Dancer reporting for duty!" the Pegasus said formally.

"Wind-Dancer, Jane's gone missing, I need you to fly over the area and see if you can spot her."

"Will do boss, up and away!" Wind-Dancer said with a neigh. The Pegasus galloped and leapt back into the sky, heading east along the trail.

"Jane, you're in deep deep trouble when I get my hands on you," Jeffery growled to himself. Then without a pause, he ran onto the tail, fallowing the tracks left by Jane's feet. There were far more worrisome creatures in this wood than met the eye.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As uncle Jeffery headed into the woods in pursuit of Jane, Connie was sitting at the kitchen table with Evelyn. She was sitting with her head bowed, a faint blush staining her cheeks as Evelyn questioned her about the approaching dance.

"So Connie, are you going to the dance?" Evelyn asked suspiciously. Her hands made a steeped arch in front of her face as she inspected her niece closely.

Connie fidgeted around in her seat uncomfortably. She was still unsure how Evelyn had even heard of the dance, as she wasn't very connected with Connie's non-society lifestyle.

"Well…um…I'm not entirely sure yet. Why?" Connie asked nervously. The last thing she wanted was a talk with her Aunt about maturity in relationships. So when she asked her next question of Connie, Connie was stunned.

"Well if you do plan to go to the dance, what are you going to wear?" she asked curiously.

"W…What!?" Connie spluttered. This was one of the last things she expected to hear coming from Evelyn's mouth.

"Well if you do go, you can't wear those ratty looking things. You have to look fancy, it IS a formal dance!" Evelyn said expectantly. "I'm sure Col will be dressing up too"

What's wrong with my clothes?" Connie asked defensively, as she stared down at her ripped, navy-blue jeans and casual T-shirt_. _

"Nothing's wrong with them," Evelyn assured her hastily, "I just don't want the other girls at school to tease you. When I was in high school, I was thought of as the weird, uncool girl. I didn't care what they said, but it never made anything any easier and I don't want the same thing happening to you. "

Connie was touched to see that her Aunt cared enough about her self-esteem to try and help. "Thank you, but I really don't think I need to change overly."

"Nonsense! Tomorrow we're going to that little fancy wear shop so you can find a dress." Evelyn insisted dryly. She smiled at Connie's unenthusiastic look and patted her knee comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! Now go get ready for school, you don't want to be late!

With a sigh, Connie gave in to Evelyn, knowing that further objections would do no good. When Aunt Evelyn got an idea in her head, she could rarely be swayed.

"Bye Aunt Evelyn," Connie shouted twenty minutes later, as she left out the front door.

"Have a good day at school!" Evelyn shouted back distractedly. Talking about the past had brought up quite a few memories, both good and bad.

Connie rushed out the door and to the bus stop, on her way to the sixth last day of school.

"Connie, Connie! Have you seen Jane?" Anneena yelled frantically.

Connie had only just gotten off the bus when her friend, Anneena, barged up to her with a stricken look on her face.

"I was supposed to hear from her this morning, as she said she wanted to tell me how the camping trip yet, but she never called. Then when I called her cell, I didn't get an answer, just constant ringing." Anneena hurriedly said, as if every second counted.

"I don't know, Anneena," said Connie. "I just got off the bus, did you try calling her house number?"

"Yes, and when I did, her parents said she wasn't back yet so she would probably miss the school day. You don't think anything happened to her do you?" Anneena asked worriedly. "Jane can be very curious and you know how the saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"I don't think you have to worry too much Anneena," Connie said soothingly. She was worried for Jane too, but she had to get her friend to calm down before she barged off to the woods herself. "Jane's very responsible and smart, I'm sure she won't do anything too dangerous."

"I hope you're right," Anneena muttered, only slightly less anxious.

The two girls walked inside and went to their own separate lockers to get ready for period one. Connie rounded the corner and saw Col talking with Courtney and judging by the scowl painted on his face, he wasn't happy. Connie walked up to themar slowly, trying to fade into the background so that she could hear what they were talking about.

"It's your last chance Col, either say yes now, and be eternally popular, or suffer the consequences." Courtney whispered threateningly.

"I don't care!" Col whispered exasperatedly, "I don't want to go with you; I never did, so stop pestering me! You sound jealous and desperate so just stop it!"

Courtney's eyes began to tear up, and she ran off, embarrassed beyond belief. Once she made it to the girl's bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. Slowly, she let her body fall, until she was sitting against the door with her knees held to her chest. Then the tears fell freely.

"Well, Col," she said bitterly to herself. "If I can't have you, then Connie won't either." she vowed silently, and then began to form a plan that would break up Connie and Col. Forever.

________________________________________________________________________

Col turned after Courtney stormed off, and quickly spotted Connie. He hurried over to her and swept her into an embrace. Col had been worried that Connie might have seen him and Courtney, and gotten the wrong idea. So he decided to spring the question he wanted to ask all week.

"Connie, will you go to the summer dance with me?" Col asked with mixed emotions. On the outside, he appeared calm and cool, something he was used to being. But what he was actually feeling was the intense fear of rejection that rose up inside of him like a coiled spring.

Connie nearly fainted on the spot, relieved her fears were groundless. She pulled back and dazzlingly smiled into his warm eyes. Her insecurity immediately evaporated, leaving without a trace. However a new feeling bloomed inside of her, something she had never experienced before.

"Yes! I would love to!" Connie shouted out exuberantly. Words failed at expressing her true feelings. Especially this new one, the one she wasn't sure of. Suddenly the famous phrase popped into her head- 'A pictures worth a thousand words.' And Connie leaned forward and kissed him softly, fully content.

________________________________________________________________________

"Jane! Jane are you here!?" Uncle Jeffery yelled loudly, almost at the Fyria's cave.

"Uh oh!" Jane said softly as she woke, quickly nudging Fyria awake as well.

"Fyria, I have to go, it's my uncle. I promised I wouldn't go too far and if he comes here and sees you, I don't know what he will do!" Jane said panicking. She rose and made to leave, when Fyria also rose and stepped in front of her.

"Wait, I'll follow you from a distance and move closer to where you live. Do you live near a forest or something?" Fyria said quickly. She didn't want to be too far from her Companion, and she knew that Jane didn't either.

"That would be great! I live on the outskirts of town, with a small bushy area to the back of my house. There are no neighbors and even a few rocky outcroppings. But you don't mind moving?" Jane asked hesitantly. She didn't want to be separated from her new friend, but she also didn't want to make her leave her home either.

"As long as I'm near you, I'll be perfectly happy," Fyria said as she nuzzled Jane companionably. Jane threw her arms around Fyria's neck one more time and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Ok then, I'll see you soon!" Jane yelled as she ran out the entrance, hoping to catch Uncle Jeffery before he found the cave.

Jane breathed in the fresh air and ran towards her uncle's yelling voice. "I'm here Uncle Jeffery!" Jane yelled upon spotting him.

Jeffery yelled at her angrily. "I've been worried sick, and here you were, deeper in the woods than I said you could go!"

"Don't be mad uncle, I'm fine! And I just wanted to go and explore a bit, this wood is so beautiful." Jane pleaded desperately, afraid he was going to get really mad.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't do it again!" Jeffery said tiredly. All this worry and haste had worn him out. "Now come back to the camp, I've got breakfast ready, then we have to head back.

"Ok, I'm sorry I made you worry." Jane apologized guiltily.

"It's ok, but please don't do it again, this wood isn't as peaceful as it looks." Jeffery said mysteriously.

"No kidding," Jane thought wryly to herself. She glanced behind her and saw a pair of amber eyes watching her closely. She inspected her uncle, who was focused on the path, and shot a grin and a wave behind her. One of the amber eyes winked at her and suddenly, they were gone, but not far off.

**So what did you all think? Was it any good? Please review and let me know! **


	9. Shoppimg, Scheming, and Lying

**I'm just going to apologize in advance to all of you who read and review (which I hope you all do). This has been a bad week, and I'm worried that this isn't a very well written chapter.**

**Shopping, Scheming, and Lying **

"Briiiing!" The alarm sounded as Connie, Jane, Evelyn, and Anneena entered the small, quaint dress shop. Connie stared around in quiet wonder at the soft, neatness of everything. Everything was bright and flashy, with row after row of fancy dresses for hundreds of different occasions. The store looked small from the outside, but was actually pretty big, with large window panes displaying more fashionable dresses. It had been a slow day, so as the party entered the store, the clerk on cash quickly scurried over, sensing an oncoming sale.

"Hello! Welcome to Madame Bonbon's, is there anything I can help you with?" She said politely, weighing and measure the girls with her eyes.

"Yes, my niece and her friends," Evelyn said, patting Connie on the shoulder, "are looking for a dress for a school dance."

"Ah okay, we have plenty of dresses for all sorts of dances and celebrations," the clerk said, now eyeing Connie silently. "What kinds of dress are you interested in sweetheart?"

Connie wasn't sure what to say, as she had never really thought about dresses before, so silently glanced at her friends, pleading them to help her out. "Um, I'm not entirely sure," she finished lamely, going red in the face.

"Well, you'll want something comfortable for dancing, something you won't trip in," Anneena piped up cheerfully. "Oh, and nothing to hot, the dance is in the gym, with no air conditioning." She finished with a frown.

"Hmmm, ok, well if you'll step this way, we have many dresses that fit that category in the back section of the store," the lady said as she led the group to the back, past the front desk. The three girls couldn't help but gape and gush over how pretty or beautiful one dress was over the other. Evelyn just sighed and shook her head, but a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

After being led through isle after isle, Connie and the group finally reached the back section of the store. Here, there were outfits that were less costly, yet fashionable in a high degree. The group slowly dispersed as each one of the girls looked for dresses they felt they would look good in. Connie slowly browsed through the first isle, picking through this and that, in search of the perfect dress.

"_Why does this matter so much?" _Connie asked herself suddenly. She knew she would never look beautiful; her long, black hair was still as wild as it always had been and she never wore skirts or dresses, always opting for T-shirts and jeans. It had never bothered her before that she wasn't popular or cool. She had her friends and the society, and that had always been the most important part of her life. _"So what's changed?"_

"_It was Col."_ The thought came to her suddenly, stopping her in her tracks as she processed this new piece of information. She really liked him, enough that she didn't want him to be disappointed or embarrassed by her. What were these feelings she had for him? They were new, yet similar, something she had always felt, but taken a step farther.

"Connie, over here! Come look at this one!" Jane yelled to her from across the room. Distracted from her reflective thoughts, Connie hurried over and curiously peeked over Jane's shoulder. In front of them, hung the most beautiful spaghetti-strap dress she had ever seen. It was a dark black colour that had small green, glitzy sparkles sprinkling the hem, and ended at the ankle. A second, violet, layer of cloth formed at the waist of the dress, making a soft sash that tied at the back, making a cute, lush bow.

"Oh Connie, it's so beautiful! I think it would look great on you!" Jane exclaimed happily as she sized up the dress and how it would look on Connie. Connie plucked at her clothes uncomfortably as she stared at the dress laid out in front of her.

"I don't know Jane, do you really think I could pull it off? I mean, it looks a bit…mature don't you think?"

"I think it would look great on you!" Jane said reassuringly. "You have a great figure, must be all the time you spend outside."

Connie blushed, embarrassed, and brushed off the comment with a wave of her hand. "Well I guess I could try it on," Connie relented.

"But what about you? Have you picked a dress?" Connie asked worriedly. She didn't want to take any of Jane's choices, in case they were the dress she was interested in.

"Don't worry, I've got mine right here," Jane said as she showed Connie her shimmering silver and red dress.

"That's lovely! Who's the lucky guy who gets to see you in it?" Connie giggled.

Jane blushed but couldn't help smiling as well. "I'm not sure yet, I haven't been asked by anyone. If I do go, I may have to go solo." Jane confessed sadly. "If only…Never mind."

"What?" Connie asked curiously. She watched, amused, as Jane blushed again. "Is it that guy from your photography class?"

"Who?" Jane asked, confusion etched across her face.

"You know, that guy you were always hanging around with at lunch."

"Hahaha!" Jane laughed uproariously, startling the people around her.

"That's just my photography partner! We had to stay late those lunch periods so that we could develop and hand in some final assignments." Jane said as she wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oops!" Connie said. _"Is it just me or has Jane changed? She seems more confident and less shy than before." _

Connie was about to voice this question aloud to Jane, when the clerk hurried over to them, noticing they had dresses with them.

"So are those the dresses you would like to buy girls?" she asked pleasantly.

"Could we try them on first please?" Jane asked the lady politely.

"Of course, step this way please." The shopkeeper said as she led the girls to the changing rooms. Three out of five were empty, so Jane and Connie both took one and quickly changed. Jane was the first to get dressed, and scrutinized herself in the small mirror for a second, before she opened the door. She stepped out and stood in front of the change room door, trying to spot Anneena and Evelyn. She located them standing to the side, conversing about Anneena's new dress. Jane called them over in a hushed whisper, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself.

"It looks great Jane!" Anneena said happily, as she walked over to the change room. She had a bag hanging from her wrist, with her paid, chosen dress carefully folded inside.

"Yes, very pretty," Evelyn said approvingly as she walked over with Anneena.

"Thank you," Jane said happily with a small twirl, causing the dress to spin in a slow circle.

"So Anneena, what dress did you get?"

"Oh, I think this one looked the best on me, she said breezily, as she carefully drew her dress out of the bag. The dress was a dazzling orange colour, with small glass beads hanging from the neckline. And as a finishing touch, the dress had intricate patterns stitched into it, adding a beautiful dignity and glamour to the material.

"Oh Anneena! That's so pretty! You're going to look great!"

"Thank you! You too!" Just then, the door too the change room that Connie was in, opened with a click.

Connie finished changing in her room, but was staring in surprise at the image in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person! Connie hesitantly stepped out of the change room and stood in front of the waiting group.

"Connie, is that you? You look awesome!" Jane and Anneena exclaimed upon seeing Connie. The dress flowed naturally around her and almost felt like a second skin. Connie's untamed hair fell down her shoulders and rested against her back, almost reaching the bow.

"See Connie, I told you this was a good idea," Evelyn said smugly, as she watched her niece smile and admire her looks in the mirror.

"I'm sure you three girls will be the bells of the ball." Evelyn said, laughing at her own little joke.

"You two look great!" The cashier said, having snuck up behind them. "Can I ring these in for you?"

"Yes please," Jane said after she changed back into her normal clothes. Walking after Jane, Connie smiled and shot a glance at Anneena to see if she had noticed Jane's abrupt change. The look she got back confirmed it.

Yes, she did.

*****

"Okay girls, you all understand the plan?"

"Tomorrow at lunch we instigate the plan and Connie's little relationship is over," Courtney said with a cruel laugh.

"Alicia, you're to lure Connie to the spot."

"Monica, you're to stand near the spot and alert me when she's about to come."

"And I'll be the trigger to the whole thing! If this all goes well, we'll soon be number one once again." She said, smiling sneakily at each of her friends.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Monica questioned.

"It WILL work!" Courtney growled. "As long as you all play your parts, nothing can go wrong. Make sure to synchronize your watches, time is everything.

"Wow Courtney, you're really good at the diabolical plans!" Alicia said with a grin.

"Everyone's good at something," she replied with a sadistic smirk.

The girls left the park table they were sitting at, and headed on home, slowly working out all the potential flaws and problems that could go wrong. However, as Courtney said, as long as the timing was right, nothing could go wrong.

She smirked knowingly and softly said to herself, "Connie, you're not going to be in my way any more, not after tomorrow."

Courtney made it home shortly after that, more satisfied and happy than she had felt since Connie showed up.

*****

"Mack, can I use the phone for a bit?" Connie asked her step-uncle after dinner.

Mack was sitting at the kitchen table, one foot on the table top, talking to one of his buddies about a trip they were taking in a few weeks.

Mack had been invited to go white water kayaking, an invitation he just could not turn down. Luckily for him, Evelyn had a dentist appointment that afternoon and had no objections about him going.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Mack blared into the phone, obviously worked up.

"Mack, please, can I use the phone?" Connie repeated attentively, unsure whether to disturb him when he was in such a good mood.

"Sure thing darlin' just one second.' Mack said with one hand over the speaker.

"Sorry Steve, I have to get off," Mack spoke in a disappointed voice. "So it's at twelve on Saturday right? Okay, can't wait. Yup. Bye."

"Here you go kiddo," Mack said in a chipper voice, as he handed her the phone.

Connie thanked him and ran up the stairs to steps at a time. Once she was lying on her bed, the door firmly closed, did she call Jane's house.

"Hi Mrs. Benedict, can I speak to Jane please?"

"Sure, one moment Connie," Mrs. Benedict said warmly. After a brief pause, she heard a shuffling noise and suddenly a voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" Jane said, curious as to who was calling. She hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Hi Jane, its Connie," Connie said cheerfully.

"Hi Connie! This is a surprise; you don't usually call on a school night.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you how your weekend was, you seem more relaxed," Connie replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure how to ask Jane anything without sounding nosy.

"Oh it was wonderful! I love woods and the wildlife, its so refreshing"

"That's great! Did you see any wolves? I know you said you were looking to see some." Connie asked calmly. _'Maybe it's just my imagination, she seems fine.'_

"Well yes…err…no, no I didn't." Jane stuttered as she lied. She felt bad lying, but Fyria had cautioned her against saying anything.

"What?" Connie asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she frowned at the phone. _'It almost sounded as if Jane is lying.'_

"No I didn't see any wolves, not a trace." Jane repeated unconvincingly.

"Really, that's strange. They're all over those woods; I would have thought you would have at least seen signs of them."

"Nope, but oh well, what can you do?" Jane said desperately, trying to steer the subject away from the current topic. "So are you ready for exams?"

"No, not really, not yet," Connie said distractedly. _'I'm sure she's lying, this doesn't sound like her at all. I wonder what she's hiding.'_

"You better start soon, they are only one week away, and they start on Monday you know."

"I know," Connie said, discouraged. "But I understand most of the stuff, so I should be fine."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. Well I have to go now, and…err take out the garbage. I better go," Jane said, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt terrible lying, but it had to be done.

"Oh, ok then…goodnight." She said quietly, saddened that her friend would lie to her.

"Goodnight." Click and the line was severed.

Connie stared at the phone for a few minutes, pondering what that was all about? What could have caused Jane to lie straight out to her like that? And what had caused Jane's mysterious change?

**And there is chapter nine. As I said, sorry if this isn't a very good chapter, it's been a rough week to say the least. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. A Broken Heart

**Finally, chapter ten has come. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I hope you enjoy it, and once again, thank you everyone who reads and reviews. I appreciate it very much!**

**A Broken Heart**

"Connie, guess what, only four more days until the dance!" Anneena exclaimed exuberantly. Everyone was in an uproar for the upcoming dance, which was rumored to be bigger than all its predecessors. There was to be a real DJ, with lots of decorations, food and, of course, dancing.

"I know! Between the dance and the exams, I don't have much time to think of anything else!" Connie returned breathlessly.

'_Well, that's not entirely true,' _Connie thought secretly to herself. She was still trying to sort her feelings out about Col, but she hadn't gotten very far. Every time he crossed her mind, she immediately felt joyous and anxious, like butterflies were dancing around in the pit of her stomach. She was so happy when she was with him, that it scared her a tiny bit, how emotionally attached she was to him. _'I don't know what I would do if he left… I don't know how I could take it.'_

"Connie? Hello? Come back to Earth Connie! You look like you're lost in space!" Anneena said, slightly frustrated at being ignored.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something," Connie said distractedly. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I was just asking you how you thought you were going to do on the exams, but I want to know what you were thinking about instead. Are you okay? You seem a bit stressed out." Anneena stated worriedly. She frowned at Connie, recognizing that she was hiding something.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Anyways, I think I'm going to do well, I've gotten most of my studying all done." Connie said hopefully, praying that she had distracted her friend from the previous topic. Anneena didn't buy it.

"So what were you thinking about anyways?" She asked persistently. When Anneena wanted to know something, she usually discovered it at some point

or another.

"Okay, okay fine, you win. If you absolutely must know, it's Col." Connie admitted reluctantly.

"I don't know what to do, I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm worried that he's going to discover that I'm dragging down his popularity," Connie babbled. She couldn't help but worry and now that she finally voiced her feelings, she had a hard time putting on a cheerful demeanor.

"Oh don't worry Connie, its ok," Anneena said comfortingly. She gently stroked Connie's shoulder as they walked up to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As they climbed the stairwell to the cafeteria, Anneena tried her best to calm her best friend down.

"Anyways, why would you even think that Col would abandon you? I mean, everyone sees the way he looks at you, and you're all he talks about," Anneena said with a warm smile. She couldn't stand seeing Connie like this, especially when her fears were groundless.

"I hope you're right. I just can't help being scared, like why is Courtney continuously talking to him when I'm not around?" Connie confided in her friend.

"What?!" Anneena yelled, startled, as she didn't know this was going on.

'_He couldn't be two-timing with Courtney, that's just not him,'_ Anneena thought to herself crossly. _'But still, why would she keep talking to him? Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what.'_

"Don't you worry Connie, nothing will ever happen." Anneena assured her confidently. "Col will never do anything to hurt you! And if he does, he won't live long to regret it."

That last comment made Connie laugh and push her friend companionably. This little talk with Anneena had been helpful and reassuring, and made Connie realize just how silly she had been being. "Thank you Anneena, I'm sorry I'm being such a downer." She apologized.

"Oh don't apologize Connie!" Anneena said happily, as she cheerfully patted Connie's arm. "What are friends for? It's common for couples to be a bit nervous around the beginning of relationships. It passes."

"You sound like a fortune cookie!" Connie said with a laugh. "When did you become so wise?"

"Thanks a lot. But I believe I have always been a wise and sensible person." Anneena mocked boastfully, as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"Yup, of course you are. I can't think of any time when you did something foolish, like breaking-and-entering at an oil company." Connie said with a sarcastic smile. Now it was Anneena's turn to shove Connie playfully.

The two girls were still giggling at each other as they walked into the cafeteria to order breakfast. Just as they both received their muffins and milk cartons, Jane walked into the room. Spotting Connie and Anneena sitting at the small table by the window, Jane slowly walked over and joined them. She hesitantly sat at the vacant chair, fidgeting with her hair, not meeting Connie's eye.

"Hi Anneena, Connie," Jane said softly. She still didn't meet anyone's eye and just sat there, picking at a loose thread in her shirt.

'_Poor Jane,'_ Connie thought guiltily, _'lying must really eat her up.'_

"Jane, are you okay?" Anneena asked, trying to get to the bottom of the problem with her other best friend. It seemed like everyone but her were having issues lately.

"Um yup, I'm fine," Jane mumbled from behind her hair. It was covering her face, making a curtain between her and her guilty friend.

"Whatever it is Jane, I'm sure it's ok," Connie said slowly, trying to impart a message. "I'm sure that whatever you feel bad about is okay, and that whatever you did wrong is understandable."

Jane looked up at Connie sharply, narrowing her eyes, as she scanned her face. Did she know about her lie?

"Thank you Connie, I hope you're right." Jane said hesitantly. She continued to look into Connie's face, searching for some sign that everything was all right between them.

"I am, don't worry," Connie assured.

Suddenly Jane smiled and cheerfully said, "Thank you."

Anneena looked at the awkward girls and gave them each a questioning look. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, hey look, here comes Col and Rat!" Jane said distractingly, as she did her best to pull Anneena away from the dangerous topic.

Connie glanced up and saw Rat and Col sauntering over, laughing as they shared some private joke. Col turned his head and noticed them, and as his eyes met Connie's he lost all attention to his surroundings. Indeed, he was so lost in her eyes, close replicas to his own, that he ended walking into a chair that was in his path. With a startled yelp, he tripped and sprawled over the floor, directly in front of Connie.

"I guess it is true what they say," Rat snickered, "you really are head over heels in love."

"Oh Col! Are you okay!?" Connie asked, concerned, as she leapt from her chair to help him up. Luckily, the only hurts Col received were a few scrapes and his bruised pride.

"Erg, I can't believe I just did that!" Col exclaimed, frustrated. He was still blushing furiously, glaring at all those around him who stared or laughed. They eventually went back to their own business and he gave Connie a quick hug before sitting in the seat opposite to her.

Connie felt bad all over again, her previous anxiety back and in full swing. She sat there, half heartedly listing to Rat tell some story, having withdrawn into herself. Anneena frowned and glared at Col, silently blaming him for ruining Connie's restored good mood.

Col put is hand atop Connie's and stared at her, concern reflected in his eyes. "What's the matter? I'm sorry I tripped like that, I can be a huge klutz sometimes."

"No, don't apologize;" Connie said hastily, "I'm sorry I distracted you, are you okay?" Connie softly sighed, realizing that she was ruining Col's chance for popularity yet again.

"Don't worry! I'm fine," Col said as he smiled into Connie's face, hoping that she would return his smile.

She didn't disappoint, and smile back, her heart melting at Col's caring gaze. However a sad spark still remained in her eye. She knew she was dragging down Col's street cred. But she couldn't seem to help it. "But I do worry," Connie said, holding him in her eyes, completely series and somber.

"Connie-" Col stated to say, but he was interrupted by Justin coming over.

"Col, come on! Didn't you hear Mr. Tethers? There is a football meet at the right field, right now!" He said impatiently, as he tapped his foot irately as he waited for Col to fallow.

"Right, sorry 'bout that, I forgot all about it," Col said with a sigh. He gave Connie an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry Connie, but I'll see you later?" At her small nod, he rose from his seat and headed off.

"Sorry guys see yeah later." He shouted over his shoulder.

The rest of the group said their farewells with varies excuses and began to head off as well. Rat and Jane headed to the library to work on a history project, of which they were paired together by the teacher. Probably in a vain attempt to even out the groups with the best student and the worst student.

Connie headed down to her locker, so that she could get ready for her second period of the day. Anneena fallowed her and talked animatedly about the dance and her cute matching shoes.

"Yeah, my aunt said she was going to go out today to pick up all that sort of stuff for the dance," Connie replied to Anneena. Connie reached her locker and fiddled with the lock, spinning it this way and that. Then, with a click, it opened and she swung the door open. Something fell at her and she jumped back startled. It was a note, all folded up in crisp, clean squares.

"What's that?" Anneena asked curiously, as Connie bent to pick it up. She unfolded it and quickly scanned it.

"Wow, this is a bit mysterious," She said as she handed Anneena the letter. Anneena read the note carefully and whistled softly, unsure what it was all about. It read:

_Connie_

_Meet me by the parking lot at Lunch today, I have something to show you and I can't wait to see your reaction. Please come alone, as it is a special surprise just for you. I'll be waiting by Mr. Heffernan's Van._

_Eagerly awaiting your arrival_

"Wow, this is strange, are you going to show?" Anneena asked.

"Well I guess so; I wonder what they want to show me?" Connie replied, puzzled. "And why wouldn't they even say who they are?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go," Anneena said suspiciously. "Something smells fishy about this."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything rash, I just want to see what this is all about."

"Well, if your sure," Anneena conceded. "Well we better go, class starts soon."

"Yup okay, let's go." She said, heading off to there class together, discussing the letter as they went.

*****

"So Jane, um, what's new?" Rat asked nervously. Ever since he realized how he felt for Jane, he was doing everything in his power to show her that he could be just as mature and responsible as she was. So far, his attempts were futile, as he had already managed to embarrass himself in front of her time and time again. First, it started with Rat spilling his juice on her in the cafeteria, after laughing at an especially funny joke. He had apologized profusely of course, but was redder than a beat for the rest of the hour. Then this morning, when he tried strutting over to her locker, he ended up tripping into her and knocking her over. Rat was worried; as they said, third times the charm and he desperately hoped that would be the case.

"Oh I'm fine now, see, the bruise is already fading," Jane said with an innocent smile, as she showed him the purple blotch on her elbow.

Rat gulped loudly and stuttered as he said, "O…oh I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with me this week."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked him curiously, he was bright red yet again, and he was sweating quite a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," Rat said as he wiped at his forehead. _'These damn nerves are the cause of everything.'_

"Are you sure? We can go down to the nurse's office if you're not feeling well."

"Oh no, I'm fine really, we have to go get those books from the library."

Rat was still slightly embarrassed, but was secretly pleased that she was worried for him. As they took a right, down to the library entrance, Rat built up his self-esteem to ask Jane the question he had been rehearsing in his head for the past two days. They talked pleasantly as they came closer to the doors, and Rat was able to relax and calm down a bit, and he actually felt a bit better. The sweating had stopped and he was able to fraise his questions coherently with out stuttering or mumbling. Just as they reached the doors, Jane noticed her shoe lace untied and bent down to fix it. Rat however, noticed nothing and opened the door, banging Jane on the head and knocking her onto her backside. She gasped audibly and clutched her head in her hands.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry!" Rat exclaimed, upset that he had done it AGAIN. He bent over and helped her up, and she stumbled to her feet, her face locked in a grimace of pain. However, as the pain faded, she realized that she was standing there, one hand clasped in Rat's, with his other arm soothingly stroking her hair, as he tried to lessen the pain. Jane blushed faintly, but couldn't help smiling comfortably. Now that the pain had dissipated, she came to realize that she was completely relaxed, comfortable in Rat's soothing embrace.

'_Wait one second, this isn't right,'_ Jane thought to herself, too shocked to move. _'Rat's my friend, what am I doing?'_

Jane didn't know what to think. This was so alien to her, yet part of her liked it, and welcomed the care that Rat gave. Yes, he was her friend, and a complete goofball, yet he was also free and fun loving. He knew how to laugh, and loved being with his friends just as much as she did. New feelings arose in Jane that she never knew existed, and she took a step back, recoiling. Rat took this as a sign of rejection and hastily stepped away, blushing as well.

"I'm fine, should we get those books?" Jane asked, breathing heavily. At Rat's nod of ascent, they entered the library, more awkward then before, yet closer to each other than they yet realized.

*****

"Come on Col, up the left side. Good good!"

"Okay Justin, up the right side, wait for the pass."

"Col Pass it! There on you!"

"Good catch Justin, in the Posts, let's go!"

"Russell, block them, block them!"

"Yes, score one for Col, Justin, and Russell's team!"

The coach continuously yelled at the boys on the field. They were preparing for the upcoming game of the Chartmouth Cheetahs vs. the Eventide Eagles. It was their last game of the season, and they wanted to finish out in style, so they were working non-stop in preparation. The coach had pulled a few strings and had gotten the guys out of class with logic and a bit of pleading, with the promise that they would work as hard as they could. They were running and practicing play by plays, many times over. By the end of the practice, they would be as prepared as they could be.

"Coach, can we take a quick drink?" Ryan asked from the opposite team.

"Yes, but make it quick. We have a lot of work to do. Everyone take five!" Mr. Tethers yelled to everyone.

Col jogged over to his sports bag, already rooting around for his bottle of PowerAde. He found it quickly enough, but when he pulled it out, a tattered piece of paper slipped out as well.

"Hey Col, what's that?" Justin questioned, as he headed over to his friend, bottle of water in hand. He was staring at the paper curiously, as it almost looked like a love letter. "Are you and Connie exchanging letters in class now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut it." Col said, but with a friendly smile. "I'm not sure what it is."

Col scanned the paper, reading it quickly, and gave a puzzled grunt. It said:

_Dear Col_

_I have to talk to you at lunch today. It's very important, so please come alone. I'll be waiting for you outside the School parking lot, near the back door. Remember, Please come alone, it is essential._

_Anonymous _

"Hey mate, what've you gotten yourself into?" Justin asked accusingly.

"Nothing at all! Wonder what they want, they didn't even leave there name." Col said, clearly mystified.

"So are you going to go? It's probably just a waste of time."

"Ya probably," Col agreed, "But I still had better go see what it is they want."

"Suit yourself then," Justin said dispassionately, "we better get a move on, coach is calling."

"Ok then, lets go," Col said, as they both sprinted back to the field, ready to resume the practice. The practice went on for another half an hour, before the team disbanded for lunch. Col headed over for the showers, tired and worn-out from all that hard work. Once he was cleaned up and changed, he headed back to the school. He still needed to get his lunch and meet this secretive person.

'_I might as well head for the parking lot first, and get this out of the way,' _Col thought to himself, changing his direction slightly. _'I had better not have to wait long.'_

He slouched down against the wall, idly straightening the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"Hello Col," Courtney said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Where had she come from?

"Go away Courtney," Col said, weary of constantly confronting her. "I'm here to meet someone."

"Yup, me, I'm glad you got my note. We have to talk." She said, coming to stand directly in front of him.

Col stood up straight and crossed his arms, glaring down at her in an intimidating manner.

"We have nothing to talk about," he said coldly. "I've said everything I wanted to, nothing is going to change."

"Oh yes it is!" Courtney said, glaring back. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone, and for what? Some lame, freaky girl who spends more time talking to animals than to people."

"Well enough is enough, it ends now." She said darkly.

Suddenly, a voice came sprung from the behind car in behind Courtney. "She's here!"

"Oh good! Time to complete the plan," she said as she pushed Col against the wall. What she did next surprised him so much, he could do nothing but stand there, rooted to the spot.

"Col?" A voice said, dumbstruck. It was Connie.

*****

While Col was waiting at the door to the parking lot, Connie was already on her way to the parking lot. She walked slowly, nervous in spite of herself, of whatever was waiting for her. She rounded the corner of the school, her feet treading lightly on the green lush grass. The parking lot was right beside the baseball diamond, of which she was crossing, she was almost there. The parking lot was strangely deserted, except for the few odd cars parked here and there. Right near Mr. Heffernan's Car, was a girl tapping her foot impatiently. Alicia.

"Connie, I need to talk to you!" She said resolutely, as Connie walked towards her. She was smiling kindly, but a cruel look in her eye made Connie want to leave right then. Her curiosity the only reason she remained.

"What do you want?" Connie said distastefully, not liking Courtney's friends at all.

"I have something to show you. I think you'll be quite surprised." Alicia said mysteriously. "It's right behind that car over there, right near the parking lot door."

"But why don't you show it to me now? And why do you have to be all secretive and mysteries?" Connie asked hesitantly. She was quite aware just how much this girl hated her.

"And what if I don't want to go look?" Connie said stubbornly. She was still nervous, but she didn't like being forced to do things against her will.

"Oh, I think you want to see this." Alicia said ominously. "Go see just how much Col really likes you."

Connie did as she was told, partially to see Alicia was talking about, but mainly to get out of there. Anneena was right, she should never have come. _'Oh well, she can't do anything at school, where anyone could see us.' _

As Connie rounded the corner, she saw something that broke her heart. That confirmed all her unspoken fears and worries. Col and Courtney were pressed together, lips locked together in a kiss. Connie didn't realize that it was actually a dreadful parody of a kiss; all she saw was the love of her life betray her, for someone more beautiful, more popular. She had finally realized that she had loved Col. She hadn't understood what it was she was feeling before, but she did now, and it was too late. She didn't know what she had until she lost it.

"Col?" Connie said, dumbstruck, her voice a heartbroken whisper.

She couldn't process what she was seeing, she refused to. The pain of that one sight had almost torn her heart out. As it was, she new she would never be the same again. The trust and love, the happiness and joy, she had felt with Col had all come to an end in an instant, leaving her heart barren and broken. A hallow shell, filled only with pain, hurt, and anger.

She spun on her heel and fled the scene, running as hard as she could towards the other entrance of the school.

"CONNIE!" Col yelled as he pushed Courtney off of him. But it was too late, she was gone. Courtney laughed mirthfully, cruelly, and walked back into the school, slapping high fives with her friends.

Connie ran through the school, dodging and pushing people out of her way, as she headed for the office. Once there, she called for one of the secretaries, tears streaming down her cheeks. Brokenly, she told him that she was sick and needed to go home. One look at her red, blotchy, tear strained eyes and he complied.

"What's your phone number sweetie?" He asked her, concerned. Connie hastily told him, and went to sit in one of the waiting chairs. The man called her house and confirmed that Evelyn would come to pick her up. Connie wrapped her arms around her knees and wept quietly into her lap, shivering in grief and pain. Her tears made salty splotches on her clothes, and further highlighted to the concerned secretaries that she was not all right. She knew that she would never be okay. Never, ever again.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, or at least thought that it was well written. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Beaten, but Still Fighting

**Once again, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers out there. I really appreciate the helpful and kind reviews you have all given me. Thank you too: ****Diamond of the Darkest Night**, **Angelmail, RavenAngel21, SparkleGlitz101, Kathleen, RandomShadows, Xpskl, Darling Summers and Mary,who reviewed my last few chapters. I would also like to give special regards to Angelmail, who is leaving soon. I hope you get to read this before you go! And without further ado, here we go again.**

**Beaten, but Still Fighting **

"Jane, have you seen Connie at all today?" Anneena asked, as she turned around in her seat. It was the final class of the day, and Connie still hadn't shown up.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch yesterday, when she went home sick. After school, when I got home, I even tried calling to see if she was okay, and her aunt said she couldn't talk and hung up the phone. Do you think she's well?" Jane asked agitatedly. Connie was almost never sick, and when she was, she dutifully came to school anyway. It wasn't like her to leave at lunch and not return the following day.

"I'm not sure; I tried calling Connie's phone as well, and got the same story from Mrs. Clamworthy." Anneena said awkwardly, still unused to calling Evelyn by anything but her maiden name.

"Anyway, when I asked what it was she had come down with, she said Connie had the flu!"

"What's wrong with that? You sound like you don't believe her," questioned Jane. While talking to her friend, she sneaked glances at the front of the class, trying to make sure Mrs. Sonora was busy on other things and didn't notice the two of them talking.

"Well, I mean, did Connie look sick at all to you? Before she left?" Anneena asked loudly, oblivious to Jane's signals to keep it down. "And right after Jane left, Col sprained his ankle in the parking lot and had to leave for home as well."

"Are you two girls actually working back there?!" Mrs. Sonora demanded suspiciously, as she finally noticed the chatting girls. "If you aren't going to actually do any work, I will send you down to the office to do it there."

"Yes, we were working, Mrs. Sonora." said Anneena challengingly, daring her to question them. Mrs. Sonora obviously knew that wasn't a bright idea, and so gave a skeptical 'humph' and continued with her work.

"Anyway," continued Anneena, returning to her previous subject as if nothing had happened. "What are the chances that something like that would happen simultaneously?"

"Well, you do have a point," Jane conceded, "But still, it could be a coincidence. We would have to get proof that something actually happened."

"You're right! So where should we start looking?" Anneena grinned expectantly, eagerly searching Jane's face for some sign of a plan.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked incredulously, "I'm not saying we should actually go looking for proof!"

"Well, it is a good idea," Anneena insisted. "Connie and Col could be in some sort of trouble and we could help them. Something doesn't sit right about this whole thing."

"I guess you're right. When Col left, he looked really upset. But if we want to help, we first have to find out what happened."

"Well, if we can't get a hold of Connie, and Col's gone as well, were there any other people that could have seen them?" Jane inquired, as she got down to business, working out everything in her head.

"I don't know," said Anneena despairingly. Jane sighed and slumped down in her seat, resting her chin on her arms.

"Wait! Connie got a note saying to meet her in the school parking lot." exclaimed Anneena excitedly, her spirits rising once again. "It was in her locker and was really inexplicit and secretive."

"Really? Well that could be it, then. At least we know where she was at lunch, but could there have been anyone who could have seen her?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Well, at least we know what to look for," said Anneena optimistically.

Suddenly, the bell went off, signaling the end of class. And with a loud scraping of chairs against marble tile, everyone began to pack up and leave the school. Jane and Anneena both rose and stretched their arms.

"Well, Anneena, should we look for a few clues before the buses come?" Jane inquired as she swung her now-bulging bag over her shoulder.

"Yup, that sounds good, and since everyone will be waiting near the entrance, we can start there." Jane said resourcefully. They both headed to their lockers to quickly grab everything they needed, and scurried off to the entrance hall. Once there, they questioned everyone they could find if they had seen Connie or Col at lunch the other day. Most people overlooked them callously, not caring what the other two 'weird girls' were on about. However, as Anneena started to grow discouraged, a younger girl peeped up.

"I saw her! She was in the parking lot, I saw her from the French room window," she said simply.

"Really? Could you tell me if she was with anyone?"

"Yup, first Connie walked into the yard and that mean girl, Alicia, started talking to her. Then Connie went over to the front door, but I couldn't see what happened because Mr. Heffernan's car was in the way. After a little bit, Connie ran out and around the side of the school, tears falling down her face," the girl explained.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Anneena said gratefully. She looked around and noticed that most of the people had left.

"Jane! Jane?" shouted Anneena, searching for her friend.

"There she is," muttered Anneena to herself, as she spotted Jane looking for more people to interrogate.

"Jane, I found it!" Anneena yelled excitedly, as she ran to catch up to her.

"She was talking to Alicia before something major happened. It sounds like the whole thing was a set up," Anneena fretted, tapping her foot in agitation. Jane glanced at her watch and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Anneena, but I have to catch the bus. How about we talk to Alicia and her group of friends tomorrow? If Alicia was there, then chances are, so were the rest." said Jane brightly. She was beginning to think she would be great for all this detective stuff.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan," said Anneena agreeably. "Well anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Anneena! Do you want to try calling Col and see if we can get anywhere there?" yelled Jane, almost on the bus.

"Sure, talk to you later!" Anneena yelled after her friend, giving her the thumbs up. Anneena headed to her own bus and slumped down into her seat.

_What a long day… _

*****

"Col, would you like something to eat?" Lavinia asked as she knocked on Col's door. Receiving no answer, she sighed and headed back downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table and nursing her cup of tea.

She had barely heard a word from Col since yesterday, when he had called home for her to pick him up. She had tried asking him what the problem was, and did everything she could think of to get him to open up to her. However, Col had just stared out the window of the car, vacantly watching the landscape zoom by. She assumed he wasn't hurt or sick, else he would have told her. No, this was an emotional problem, and Lavinia knew that it would be best to let him tell her when he was ready. What had her worried the most, however, was when she had asked him if it was about Connie. He had stopped instantly, frozen on the spot as if turned to stone. When she had looked into his face, she noted the pain chiseled into his tense features and tried to question him again. However, he ignored her, and ran up to his room and slammed the door. He had only left to go to the bathroom, and then he returned to his room and shut the door.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Lavinia sobbed, knowing that Col was in a lot more pain then he appeared. She knew that whatever had upset him had something to do with Connie, but she couldn't for the life of her guess what. She knew that the two youngsters were crazy for each other, but then, what had happened between them?

"I have to call Evelyn!" she said to herself, determined to find out the truth.

Lavinia went for the cordless phone and sat back down into her chair. After punching in the number on the receiver, she heard a wary voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hi dear, it's Lavinia," she said hesitantly, unsure of what Evelyn's reaction would be. After a brief pause and hearing no answer, she continued; "Do you know if something is going wrong with Col and Connie?"

"Oh, there is something wrong!" said Evelyn angrily, "Connie called home sick yesterday, and begged to be picked up. When I got there, expecting to find her sick, I found her weeping heavily, shudders wracking her body. When I asked her what hurt and she replied 'my heart' and broke down sobbing."

"Oh my!" Lavinia said, deeply distressed.

"The moment we got home, she raced up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She hasn't been out since, refusing to open the door and talk to any of us." Evelyn said, worry making her voice crack. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Lavinia hoarsely. "I had no clue…"

"How did you not know?" Evelyn asked incredulously, fury transforming her voice. "Did Col not come home, flaunting his heartbreaking abilities!?"

"Now listen here, there is something wrong with all this." Lavinia said firmly, standing up for Col. "The moment Col got home, he ran up to his room and slammed the door, where he has remained since yesterday. Don't blame him until we both know what's exactly going on. You didn't see the aggrieved look on his face."

"You're right, of course," admitted Evelyn, beginning to calm down. "We need to find out what exactly happened."

"But how do we do that? Neither of them seems willing to talk at the moment."

"Oh, can you wait one second? I've got an incoming call," Lavinia said apologetically into the phone. She hit the 'talk' button and switched over to the second caller.

"Hi, this is Anneena from school. Can I speak to Col, please?"

"Oh, Anneena! Do you know what's wrong between Col and Connie?"

"What?!" said Anneena, startled that Col's grandmother knew anything. "No, I'm not sure; Jane and I only heard that they had left at lunch. But when we asked around, someone told us that Connie had been with Alicia before she left."

"Who is Alicia?" she asked, confused.

"Ah, that's the bad part," Anneena said, concerned, "She is one of Courtney's close friends. And Courtney and Connie don't get along at all."

"This is troubling," Lavinia agreed, biting her bottom lip, frowning up at the ceiling. "Are you trying to find out what happened too?"

"Yes, both Jane and I are." she confided.

"Okay, do you think you could tell Evelyn and I what you discover? We are both worried sick, neither Col nor Connie have left their rooms since they got home."

"Okay, I'll do my best," she promised. The call ended with a click, as Anneena placed the phone back onto the adapter. Lavinia sighed, and reverted back to Evelyn's line.

"Hello dear, you still there?" she asked

"Yes, so the problem remains. What are we going to do?" Evelyn repeated.

"That was Anneena who called. She had some interesting things to say," said Lavinia wearily. She then proceeded to repeat the conversation she had with Connie's friend. After she explained everything and told her of Anneena's promise to contact them, should they find anything, Lavinia slumped down into her chair, suddenly worn out.

After a brief pause on the other end, Evelyn said guiltily,

"I'm sorry I accused Col of anything, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm just worried sick for Connie. She hasn't eaten a bite, and I doubt very much that she's been sleeping. I feel so useless."

"And I for Col," said Lavinia.

"Yes, but you were able to keep a cool head. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said warmly. "Well I had better go; I have to see if Col wants to talk to me yet."

"OK, and remember to keep me updated." Evelyn insisted. Lavinia smiled and placed the phone back on the receiver, ending the call. Putting her now empty mug into the sink, she headed back up the stairs, determined to break through the shell that Col was trapped in.

*****

Col lay in bed, silently staring off into nothingness, taking relief in the blessed numbness. Time went by, speeding through hour after hour, and he felt none of it. His only companions were the ticking clock and the fan that made a soft whooshing noise.

Col had been like this for a day and a half now, lying on his crisp, clean bedspread, in clothes from the day before, as he stared off into space, replaying yesterday's confrontation in an endless loop through his head. He wallowed in despair and anger, feeling pain every time he saw Connie's tortured face. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly, straight to his heart. To think that Courtney could be so terrible, as to put them through this, made his blood boil. But it was too late now, much, much too late.

Connie hated him and everything about him now, he was sure of it. Nothing would ever be the same again. In all of a moment, he had lost the one girl that meant more to him than the whole world. Suddenly, the stress overwhelmed him and became more than he could bear, and he fainted, collapsing from exhaustion, hunger and pain. This had been occurring throughout the day and a half, and his times of unconsciousness were becoming longer each time.

Lavinia knocked on the door and softly, hesitantly said, "Col? Can I come in?"

When she received no answer, she slowly inched the door open, searching for her grandson. As she spotted him lying on his bed, eyes shut, curled in a ball with his arms around his knees, she sighed unhappily. She went over and pulled a blanket over him and put is lunch on the nightstand beside him.

Gazing softly at his pale, worn-out face, she softly whispered, "Oh, Col, I wish I knew what happened, so that I could help in some way." Stepping back, she left, softly closing the door behind her. She looked her age at the moment, anxiety having taken its toll on her body.

After another hour of unconsciousness, Col slowly woke and peered around him with hollow eyes. Nothing had changed when he was out, as he so often wished it would. However, as much as Col wished he could just slip back to the dark, empty snare of nonexistence, his body did not. Unwillingly, he noticed the food left on his bedside table, a bottle of water and a sandwich, and his stomach growled noisily.

Slowly, Col pushed the blanket off, not remembering ever putting it on, and sat up. He was running on empty, and he knew he had to eat something soon, but he didn't want to. It was so much easier to just sit there, with his face in his hands, and flounder in self-pity. However, his stomach persisted to growl and bother him, so he gave in and ate. He was feeling slightly better, yet he was still exhausted, and leaving his comatose state to eat had left him strangely unprotected and vulnerable. It was then that he noticed a deeply concerned presence entering his mind.

"Col! Are you okay!?" Skylark yelled in his head, whinnying in shock at the state of his companions being.

"Skylark…" Col muttered in his head as he recognized the presence. Stumbling towards the golden light that was his bond, he merged his being with Skylark.

"It's too bright," Col said, as his astral self shielded his eyes. Now bonded with Skylark, he was fully aware of his state of health. He was also aware of the depth of his loss, and it brought new waves of heartache sweeping through him.

"Col, snap out of it!" Skylark shouted at him, trying to get him to understand, "What happened?! You have to leave this depression before you waste away!"

"Oh Skylark, I don't think I can. I've messed up big time."

"Just tell me what happened, I want to help," said Skylark, concern shinning in his large brown eyes. The astral Pegasus moved over to Col and lay down next to his crumpled form, laying a wing over his back.

Col proceeded to explain his dilemma to Skylark, skipping nothing. As he reached the part in is summery where Connie ran off, his eyes misted up and his voice cracked. However, he finally finished it all, and sought comfort in his companion's presence.

"But companion, this is not your fault! None of this is your fault!" Skylark stated, confused at his partners guilt. "You didn't purposely do this to Connie; this is all that girl's doing."

"Yes, but I should never had agreed to go there, if I had never went, none of this would have happened," said Col simply.

"But you did, you can't change that. And to feel guilty that you fell into this girl's trap is stupid, it wasn't your fault," Skylark explained impatiently to Col. "This isn't the Col I know. Just explain things to Connie, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Well, I doubt she wants to ever see me again." Col said sadly. Yet despite this, he was starting to feel better to know that Skylark was there for him. And maybe he was right; maybe he could still fix things before it was too late.

"Make her see you! I'm sure that if she really cares about you, then she will give you a chance to explain yourself," said Skylark as he happily nudged Col with his nose. Col smiled and hugged the Pegasus tightly, burying his face in his mane.

Steeping back slightly, he said, "Thanks Skylark. Who knew you gave such good advice!"

"Well, most people do," he said, whinnying in his distinctive laugh. "At least those that come to me, instead of making me come to them know." the Pegasus said, dropping a badly disguised hint to his companion.

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Col said gruffly as he grinned at his companion, trying to make up for his previous moment of weakness.

"Col, you had better sleep, you haven't actually done any proper sleeping in a few days time."

Col could have pointed out that he had done nothing but lay in bed, but decided against it. Knowing Skylark, it wouldn't work anyway. Col said goodbye to the Pegasus and withdrew from the connection, returning to his body. After showering and changing, he crawled into the bed and drifted of into sleep, feeling better now that he had a plan. He would win Connie back and show her that he was innocent. Nothing could stop him!

**Now that you've read this, you could do something extra wonderful and review. Am I right? Of course I am! So go ahead and review!**


	12. Behind These Mismatched Eyes

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for your continued support:**

**Darling Summers****- I'm glad you think so! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, Octavia is back!**

**SparkleGlitz01****- I hope for that too, but I guess we will just have to wait and see :D**

**Diamond of the Darkest Night****- Definitely glad you like it! It means a great deal to me :)**

**Axel Redshaw****- I honestly don't have a clue, they just hit me out of no-where. I'm glad you like it!**

**BrightCat****- Aw I'm sorry, but I doubt this chapter will make you very happy at the beginning either. Hopefully the ending will help. **

**Xpskl****- Thank you! Hope this is to your liking :D**

**Angelmail****- Thanks, I hope you have a great time in Spain, come back soon! **

**And without further ado, here is the next chapter. The songs, **_**We're in Heaven**_**, **_**Halo**_**, and **_**Bubbly**_** don't belong to me, but their respective artists, especially the song I based this chapter on: **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_**, by Kelly Clarkson. . Please review and tell me what you especially think of the pairing I did in the last part. Oh, and one last thing; Make sure to read Darling Summers' new story, Wrath of the Weather giant. It's a wonderful story that is as easy to love as Company of the Universals! **

**Behind These Mismatched Eyes **

"_Baby your all that I want, when I'm lying here in your arms. And I find it hard to believe, we're in heaven-"_ Click!

"_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down. They didn't put up a fight; they didn't even make a sound-" _Click!

"_Every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place-"_Click!

Connie lay in the middle of her bed, aimlessly shuffling through her music selection on the CD player. She was dab centre in the middle of her messy, crinkled bed, her hair spread out around her like a fan. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she gazed hollowly at the ceiling, her mind a total blank. She needed something to focus on, anything to drive away the terrible, gut wrenching pain she felt. She aimlessly went through song after song on her CD player, trying to find one that suited the moment.

"_Seems like just yesterday, you were apart of me. I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong. Now I can't breathe, No I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on." _

"Yup, this is the song for me," Connie muttered to herself, letting the music fade into her and take possession. She had spent the past day crying and sobbing, fruitlessly trying to pick-point where it had all gone wrong. What could she have done wrong? But, of course, it must have all been the whole popularity thing. She had worried about it for most of the year, and she had been right.

Connie started bawling, while furiously rubbing at her eyes, silently begging them to stop crying. She had no more tears left to cry, and dwelling on Col now just caused the pain to linger. She had a wicked headache that sat on her temples and made her feel even worse. Almost like the buzzing of a pesky fly, it blotted out all thought.

Quite suddenly, a force tugged at her mind and begged entrance. Connie expected it to be Argand, and longed for her companions comfort, and so was surprised to find it wasn't Argand at all, but Octavia.

"_Cooome to me Universal,"_ she moaned in Connie's head, her voice a persistent wail. Connie didn't know what was happening, but she knew it had something thing to do with her rampant emotions.

Slowly, she forced herself to the side of the bed and rose on wobbling legs. Taking a moment to steady herself, she inched her way over to her closet and searched for new, fresh clothes. She still felt the deep pain buried in her heart, but with an extreme effort she ignored it.

"Where are you?" Connie asked, seeking the Banshee out with her mind. As she waited for a reply, she selected a gray shirt and a pair of blue jeans from her wardrobe. She gazed at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw: A pale, sickly looking girl stared back at her with vacant eyes. Her normally bright and cheery eyes, now had a bleak, lusterless sheen, and her full face had wasted away, leaving her cheeks hollow. She was but a sad shadow of her former self.

Connie attempted a smile, but it came out as a dour grimace, ruining her image even more. "Erg, this isn't helping!"

She just wanted to go back to bed and pull the sheets over her face, shutting away the world, but she couldn't. She needed someone to talk to, and the sad Banshee sounded her best bet.

Opening the door to her room, she rushed down the stairs and came to the living room. Not wanting to confront Mack or Evelyn just yet, she silently tip-toed to the kitchen and slipped out the back door. Once again, she was on the path set towards the forest glade, home to Evelyn's Banshees. However, this time it wasn't as beautiful as before. The weather was dark and stormy, with dark clouds billowing overhead. A soft drizzle began to fall and Connie let out a defeated sigh. This was, without doubt, one of her worst weeks yet. Starting down the trail yet again, shoulders hunched against the soft rain, an unexpected thought hit her.

'_The weathers turning bad soon, I have an hour and half before the storm hits.' _Connie frowned to herself, surprised that she was so sure about this. What the oddest part of it was, was that she felt so attuned to the weather, as if with the slightest whim, she could raise the wind levels or start a downpour.

'_That's ridiculous,'_ she said softly to herself, shaking her head in denial, _'I'm just a bit over tired, and a very bit stressed out.'_ And with a sharp, hurtful, pang, she realized that there would be no Col to talk this over with.

With a heavy heart, Connie finally reached the glade and the dark, ghostly woman who awaited her. "Universssal! What has become of youuuu?"

The Banshee drifted over to her and clasped her cold, clammy hands with Connie's. Connie shivered at the encounter, and let out an audible gasp. She opened herself up to let Octavia into her mind, and quickly noticed the pail outline of Octavia's astral self and, as if a gate had opened, Octavia was invited into the Connie's mind. If Connie had waited but a moment longer, she would have noticed the deep foggy presence of a second creature, but she shut herself away to quickly. The first thing Octavia noticed about the girl's mind, was the rough, turbulent, waters that pulled and pushed at her, as if trying to swallow her up. At the center of the chaotic sea, stood Connie, centered on the only land visible.

Octavia floated over to Connie's incorporeal form, her long, black, ragged cloak flapping in the violent winds, and came to a stop right in front of her. What she saw scared and worried her, "Universal, what has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Connie asked, curious despite herself. "_How did she know I was upset?"_

"Look at yourself! Your mind, your soul even, is dealing with some enormous wound. Look at your image!" She moaned loudly, worried for her friend's safety. Connie looked at herself from her minds eye, and almost lost the connection completely. She was shattered with thin, fine lines running all along her, as if she was a mirror, forever broken.

"But that can't be!" Connie exclaimed, shocked, as she stared at herself. "This can't be just Col." Connie proceeded to explain what had happened between her and Col, and how he had left her.

"It very well could be," Octavia corrected knowingly, "Love is a strong emotion and when lost, causes a great deal of stress. And with too much anxiety, people can shatter and lose themselves entirely."

Connie was astounded by Octavia and the depth of her wisdom. _"She sounds as if she's speaking from past experiences." _

"Never mind about that," She moaned irritably. "We are focused on you at the moment."

Connie blushed and apologized for her lack of attention, forgetting that the Banshee could here everything while in her head.

"Now tell me, is there anything on your mind that is causing you a great deal of nervous tension?" Connie sat down on the soft sand and Octavia mimicked her.

"Well, I keep feeling like something's wrong. I've been getting these frequent migraines quite often lately, and I have no clue why. And then there is Jane's mysterious secret and now these problems with Col. And exams are coming up and they can usually decide our end of term marks. And-"

"Connie stop," Octavia raised her pale hand in front of Connie's face, signaling for her to be quite. "These problems, all these problems; they all have something in common. They can't be helped." She stated simply.

"What? That's it?" Connie asked in surprise. "But they are still problems, and they still need to be solved."

"Connie, stand up," Octavia instructed. Once they were both standing, she told Connie to fallow her lead. Suddenly, Octavia began wailing and dancing, expressing her sadness in these two actions as she wove herself to her own mind numbing song. Connie began shuddering, caught up in the power of the song brought forth. Closing her eyes, she tentatively began singing, joining her song with Octavia's. The Banshee and the Universal poured their heart into the cry and their voices melded together, creating a soothing melody. Slowly, the waters of Connie's mind began to wane, becoming smaller and smaller, until they gently lapped at the shore.

Connie's voice quietly died away, and she opened her eyes, feeling much less tense. Octavia smiled down at her, her eyes showing a joy that was rarely seen.

"So do you understand now Connie?" Octavia asked. "These problems are big yes, but are problems that you can't help. It's normal to worry over these things, but you can't let them control you. And you know what? They always end up fixing themselves, one way or another."

Connie smiled up at Octavia, feeling gratitude to the Banshee, "Thank you." Connie ended the encounter, pulling back the golden threads of her mind.

Connie opened her eyes and rushed forward, hugging the Banshee tightly.

"Oh Theodora," Octavia mumbled in Connie's hair, her eyes still shut.

Connie pulled back abruptly and stared her with confusion, "Who?"

Octavia's eyes popped open and she straightened, ignoring the question. "Never mind. It isn't important; I have to ask you something anyways. I called you down here originally to ask you if you took my advice and revealed your secret of merging with Kullervo."

"No I haven't, I don't think… wait a second." Connie stopped suddenly. She screwed her face up in concentration, a puzzled look on her face.

"Octavia, I haven't had a problem with Kullervo in a long time. The last time was about two weeks ago!" Connie shouted in surprise, remembering her confrontation with Courtney at lunch.

"Hmm, that is confusing," said Octavia with a small frown. "You would think he would have bothered you even more, with your recent troubles."

"Well I'm not complaining!" Connie said exuberantly. "And now I don't have to worry about telling Evelyn or Mack or Col…" In all of the excitement, Connie had almost forgotten about Col.

With a sad, somber smile at Octavia, Connie said, "Well, thank you so much Octavia. You've helped greatly."

"Any time, however, don't let everything overwhelm you next time you are feeling upset. You can come and see me, I don't bite." Octavia said with a small grin, sensing Connie's depression starting to return at the mention of Col.

"I won't, and I will get better soon. Just as soon as I can put Col behind me, until then…"

"I understand, take care Universal." Octavia turned and left, fading back into the shadows of the wood. Connie ran back up the path, heading for the house before the storm hit.

The Banshee sighed unhappily to herself, reminded of her daughter forever lost to her. _"It's very hard to get over a lost loved one. I'm sorry Connie, but if you truly loved Col, then I doubt you can ever get over him."_

"Almost made it," Connie thought wistfully. And as Connie thought this, the rain started falling, coming down in pelting droplets. It was as if as if she knew the rain would fall before it actually happened.

Connie went back up to her room, towel in hand, and changed back into PJs. Once she was in bed, weariness overwhelmed her and fell into a deep, healing sleep.

*****

"Ah Universal, if you think you have problems now, just you wait. This is only the calm before the storm!"

Lightning crackled and the rain pounded down, soaking all those brave enough to risk leaving their houses unprotected. A form of cloud, transparent in the storm, wafted down from the sky, curling into the dark form of a tall stranger. The dark figure stared at the house before him with eyes the colour of lightning bolts.

"Come, my fellow creatures, hide in the veiling obscurity of my fog!" It moaned loudly, suddenly bursting like the prick of a bubble. A deep, dark fog began to waft out from where the stranger stood. And soon the entire area was smothered in thick clouds.

The fog hid the mythical creatures as they surrounded Number 7 Shaker Row, taking refuge in small, unnoticeable areas. The lead Satyr was the only creature left in the open, his chestnut body gleaming in the thin rain.

"Weather Giant, how can you be so sure she won't sense us?" He whispered harshly to the heart of the clouds. An answering rumble sounded right beside him, like thunder off in the distance.

"As the Universal is currently occupied, she hasn't been focusing on her surrounds and isn't aware of us. And by the time she is, it will be too late!" He roared, laughing a cold, heartless chuckle. The Satyr joined in his laughter and ran back to the edge of the woods, blending in with the trees as he settled down to wait. He wasn't needed yet, but he would be soon.

*****

"Rat, can you pass the scissors please?" Jane asked as she flipped through the tattered magazine to the correct page. Rat silently passed her the scissors, deep in focus as he placed cut-out images on the large piece of construction paper.

"Thanks, now what happened to the glue stick?"

"I'm not sure you had it last," Rat said, removing his hands from their project with care so as not to ruin it.

"I did not have it last, you did! I gave it to you so that you could start gluing the pictures," Jane glared at him, silently accusing him of losing their one and only gluing material.

"Well I don't have it, are you sure you didn't put it somewhere?" He asked, implying that it was her fault and not his.

"Rat! What are we supposed to do without any fastener? What could you have done with it?" She persisted, knowing that it wasn't she who lost their only adhesive.

"I told you, it wasn't me! You probably took it and lost it somewhere." Rat laughed at her glaring eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Next time keep your hands off of our possessions," he said jokingly.

"Oh really now," Jane said dangerously. "I think you had better take that back, I never lose things!"

"Well why don't you raise your left arm," she did so and immediately noticed the glue stick stuck to the bottom of her sleeve. Rat burst out laughing as Jane's face brightened in embarrassment.

Jane scowled at him, her face still red with discomfiture, and continued working on the project in silence. At the dead silence in the room, she glanced up and straight into Rat's deep, turquoise eyes. Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was he really looking at her like that?

Rat gazed at Jane adoringly, enthralled by her simple beauty. The way she shyly hid behind her rivulet of golden hair, the laughter in her voice when she addressed him, and the feisty way she challenged him. He knew she would never like him the way he liked her, but it he couldn't help praying that she would.

"Jane, I wanted to ask you," He said, his voice series and totally somber. "Would you go to the-"

"Jane, Rat, would you like anything to eat?!" Mrs. Benedict yelled down from the kitchen above.

"Are you hungry Rat?" Jane asked curiously, eager to get back to what he was saying. Rat shook his head no, and Jane yelled back up the stairs, "No thanks mom, we're kind of busy on the project."

"Sorry Rat, what were you saying?"

"Well…umm…" Rat stuttered, now extremely nervous and awkward. The moment had passed and had taken his confidence with it. "I just wanted to know if you would… never mind. Is the presentation display almost done?"

"Yes, we just have to glue on the final pieces," Jane said, disappointed.

"_Rat's funny, witty and I'm way to boring."_ Jane thought dejectedly to herself. _"We're not even alike, what am I thinking?" _

But no matter what Jane did, she couldn't remove the thought from her mind. All too soon, the project was finally finished, and Rat had to leave. She walked him to the door and to his bike, leaning against the side of the house.

Jane watched silently as Rat hopped onto his bike, getting ready to leave. Rat opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, thinking better of it.

"Goodnight Jane," Rat held her in his eyes, displaying no emotion. On the inside, he thought he was going to burst with suppressed anxiety and emotion.

"Goodnight Rat," Jane whispered softly, returning his stare uncertainly.

"Jane, I have to ask you this before it kills me!" Rat said unexpectedly with a choked laugh. He couldn't help it and he dared not hold it back.

"Will you go to the school dance with me?"

**Dun dun dun!! Ahhh Cliff hangers are fun! And I'm still not entirely sure as to what I want to do next, so I think you should all tell me what you think. I want to hear your comments people! **


	13. Truth Revealed

**Thank you to all the people who read my chapters. And especially those who bother to write a review! This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you also to you who add me or my story to your faverites. It means alot to me! Sorry, I shall stop babbling and quit the sentimental gushy stuff, on with the Chapter!**

**Truth Revealed **

"Fyria, you said that there used to be human companions to mythical creatures, right?" Jane asked curiously, looking up into her companion's eyes. She had gotten up early the following morning to see Fyria, as she found that if she stayed away for any length of time, she began to feel disoriented and gloomy. She was currently leaning back against her broad chest, both of Fyria's paws at either side of her.

"Yes, long ago, from what I can remember," Fyria reminisced, thinking back on the days when life was much simpler. "There were many, many companions back in those days, but I lost contact with them all when I was forced into hiding."

"Hmm," Jane pondered, "Why did you never try to contact them once the heat of your capture died down?"

"Well, it never felt like the hunt did calm down. You see, most mythical creatures were protected by myth and legend. But the Flare Wolves were always in the forefront of the church's minds. We were always a threat and an omen of evil to come," Fyria said sorrowfully. Her eyes were downcast and she was solemnly scowling at a rock in her new cave. The fire that flickered and coiled along Fyria's body was low and dark, portraying her distress and anger.

"No, it always remained. People may have forgotten that we actually existed, but I'm sure there are many myths of us. Murdering and pillaging and the like, we are always seen as monsters." Unconsciously, Fyria began growling as she got caught up in the emotions of the past. "Fear led to hate and hate lead to the close extinction of our entire species, and now I'm the only one left!"

"Please Fyria, don't do this!" Jane pleaded desperately with her companion. She instantly regretted ever bringing up the past, but it was her only resource to learn more about the mythical creatures. "It isn't healthy to keep these hurtful feelings, you have to move on."

Fyria stared thoughtfully down at the determined expression on Jane's face, her anger evaporating in the loving care she felt in Jane. "Your right of course, but companion, you were not there," Fyria gently reminded her. "You didn't have to see hundreds of your loved ones being slaughtered because of fear."

"_There's the anger and bitterness again,"_ Jane thought sadly to herself. She completely emphasized with the Flare Wolf, but there was nothing she could do, and holding grudges never led to anything good.

"Well, maybe it would help if we tried to find more mythical creatures and their companions. There still may be more Flare Wolves out there." suggested Jane helpfully, smiling at the spark of joy that suddenly lit in Fyria's eyes.

"I don't think there are any Flare Wolves," Fyria repeated, "I looked long and hard for them, and never saw trace nor tail of them." Jane got up from her seat and began to pace in front of the depressed wolf. Fyria settled down, her head resting on her paws and her ears drooped sadly, as she wearily watched her companion.

"You never know, they could be anywhere, and if you survived, who's to say no other Flare wolves could?"

"Well, I guess…"

"And the best way to find out would be to ask this group of mythical creatures if they spotted any more of you." Jane concluded proudly. Her reasoning was sound, she was sure it could work.

"That could work, and now that I have you as my companion, we can both search together." Fyria said tentatively. She looked hopefully at Jane, silently praying that she would agree to help.

"Of course I'll help!" Jane exclaimed at the unasked question. "What kind of companion would I be if wasn't there for you?" Jane asked dubiously, shocked that her friend would even have to ask.

"Oh thank you." Fyria said gratefully, her wolfish grin had returned and she gave Jane a sloppy lick of her tongue.

"Yuck!" Jane said, mock angrily and laughed at her companion's antics. "So, did the mythical creatures have a hangout or organization that they belonged to?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The mythical creatures and the humans that were companions created an organization to protect all mythical creatures. Way back then, it was called the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures, or the Society for short."

"What is it?" Fyria curiously asked at the shocked expression on Jane's face. Jane had heard of a Society before, many times. But it couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence.

"It's just that," Jane said hesitantly, deep in thought, "I've heard a friend from school mention a Society many times."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "Did she tell you about it?"

"No, she was always very secretive about it. Now that I think about it, I can't remember one time she actually explained what it was she did there." Jane sat down cross legged in front of the giant wolf and pondered this new development. It certainly made a lot of sense now that she thought about it, all the secrecy around Connie's society.

"This could be it then!" Fyria said as her head rose up and ears pricked forward. "But how can we figure out for sure?" I mean, if it turns out they aren't part of the same society, then they could potentially discover me."

"Hmm, that's true," Jane said simply, "I'll just have to make some off-handed remarks and see if she reacts to them. If she does, then I'll know for sure that she's part of the Society."

"Thank you companion, you have no idea how much this means to me," Fyria said lovingly, basking in the care that Jane offered.

"I should be thanking you," Jane replied, a huge smile on her face. "You showed me that there is more in life then meets the eye." The Flare Wolf and the young girl sat in silence, sitting companionably, content with just the other's presence. Finally Jane spoke up.

"And it isn't just Connie's thing;" Jane said aloud, "Rat and Col are also in on it too." After those last few words left Jane's mouth, she froze, hit by a sudden recollection.

"Jane, what's the matter!?" Fyria said, tensing in concern. She quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for something that could explain her friend's reaction.

At seeing nothing, she relaxed and curiously questioned Jane,

"What is it, companion, are you all right?"

"I'm going to have to see Rat tomorrow!" Jane exclaimed numbly, remembering the night before. "Oh gods, I never thought of this!" The anxious feeling that Jane felt now was nothing compared to what she was sure to feel in a few hours. Then she would be face to face with Rat and then-

"Jane, tell me what's wrong!" Fyria said sharply, trying to draw Jane into answering.

"It's a boy from school," she said dumbly, "he asked me to the dance."

"Oh, I see!" Fyria said with a grin, "And you like this boy?" Fyria began chuckling at the embarrassed look on her companions face and waited for Jane's answer.

"Well…um… well, I think so," Jane said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her companion. "Well, he asked me to the end of school dance, and I said yes."

"Is he a nice boy?" Fyria said suspiciously. She was Jane's companion and friend and she promised herself shortly after they met that she would protect her at all times. There was no way she was going to let some boy come between them or hurt her.

"Fyria!" Jane said exasperatedly, "We've been friends for a while now, I've know him since elementary school."

"Oh okay then," Fyria said, satisfied, and stared out the window at the rising sun. "Well it's probably time for you to get going, you do have to go to school."

"Right." Jane said disappointedly, staring sadly at the Flare Wolf. "I guess I had better go."

"Wait, I can give you a lift back to the edge of the woods, it's near your house, right?" At Jane's happy nod, Fyria barked her pleasure and bounded to her feet, crouching a bit so Jane could get on.

"Hop on." Jane nodded her understanding and ran forward, vaulting onto the Flare Wolf's back. Once she was settled on comfortably, Fyria took of, loping towards the wood's entrance. She was fast and nimble, and they made it there in very little time. After Jane dismounted, she gave Fyria a quick hug of parting and ran off. Fyria remained at the forest's edge until she could no longer see Jane, then she turned and ran off, going to hunt for her breakfast.

*****

Evelyn was astounded when Connie got up the next morning and began getting ready for school, as if nothing had happened. She had tried asking Connie numerous times what had happened, but she had always changed the subject or avoided answering. Now she was eating breakfast – a bowl of Cheerios – and Evelyn was sitting across from her at the table, staring intently into her niece's face. Connie had avoided her eye all morning but Evelyn would not give up.

"Connie, please tell me, are you all right?" she asked, anxiously wringing her dishcloth with her hands. Connie glanced up and looked back into the bowl again.

"I'm okay," Connie replied hesitantly. She didn't like lying to her aunt, but she didn't want to go over the previous few days. She was feeling slightly better, and it wouldn't help to dwell on what had happened.

"Please, Connie!" Evelyn insisted urgently. "I care about you and it's my responsibility to make sure you aren't in any trouble. Please, just tell me what happened."

Connie looked sadly into Evelyn's eyes and tried to project a smile. She was sure it looked completely hollow, but it was the best she could do. Evelyn was startled by what she saw, and gasped softly, transfixed by Connie's appearance. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull, suggesting of grief's heavy burden.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Col and I had a sort of… falling out, and won't be seeing each other anymore, I'll just have to get used to that." Connie hastily brushed at her eyes, stopping the tears before they came. It would be so easy to cry and spill her story to Evelyn, but she couldn't. She didn't want to cause her any more worry than she already had.

Evelyn gave her a doubtful stare but said, "Okay then, but if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Connie said sincerely, and rose from her chair, going to put her dishes away. "Well, I had better go now, the bus leaves in half an hour."

"You're going to school? Are you sure you're feeling up for it, Connie?"

"Yes, I have to go, school's almost over. I can't afford to miss any more days." Connie said as she grabbed her backpack. She tied her shoelaces in a quick, impatient bow and hurried to the door.

"Connie, just one second," Evelyn yelled as she rushed after Connie. She was half way out the door when Evelyn called and she reluctantly waited.

"If you need to come home early, don't hesitate to call. Now, have a good day." Evelyn said caringly as she worriedly gave Connie a hug. Connie returned the hug emotionally and came close to crying, but with a strong force of will, she pushed the pain back down to the back of her mind and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Bye, Aunt Evelyn!" And Connie was gone, rushing down the driveway as she headed to the bus stop. Evelyn closed the door and with a quick decision, ran up the stairs. Slipping into Connie's room, she instantly noticed the messy state it was in. Seeing a few shreds of paper on the ground she bent over to pick them up. After close inspections she gently fitted the scraps together on the desk and let out a small sob.

'_Oh, Connie…'_

It was a picture of Connie and Col in each other's arms, smiling joyfully into the camera. And it was ripped into tiny pieces.

*****

"Jane!" Anneena said while speed walking through the halls as she headed over to her friend. She nimbly dodged person after person until she finally caught up to Jane, falling into step beside her. "I think Connie's here today!"

"Yeah, she is! I saw her on the bus today," Jane said, nodding in understanding at the stunned look on Anneena's face. This left many new questions to solve: if they were right, and Col did break up with her, how did she recover so quickly? And where was Col?

"Have you seen Col at all today?" Jane asked, trying to get to the bottom of this new dilemma.

"No, I haven't," she pondered out loud, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "I think it's time we try to find out exactly what happened on Monday. Did Connie talk to you at all when you saw her?"

"No, she didn't, I even called out to her but she didn't respond or look at me." Jane said, puzzled. There were so many 'what ifs' that she wasn't sure what to do. All she knew for sure was that everything was not as it should be.

"Well then, the best thing to do now would be to visit the office to see if Col checked in. We can go from there I guess." Anneena said uncertainly. From where things stood so far, they needed to get the truth out of a key witness, and if Connie wouldn't talk, then they needed to go to the next best person.

"Hello Jane, Anneena, what can I do for you?" The secretary as the two girls stood at the office entrance. She quickly hurried over and kindly offered them entrance.

"Well, we were wondering if you could tell us if Col is here today?" Jane said. After a small frown appeared on the secretary's face, Anneena quickly stepped in.

"I'm sorry, we wouldn't normally ask, but Col is a good friend of ours and we were worried about how he was feeling, he has been gone for two days now."

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you," the secretary said, smiling her polite smile once again. She walked over to the front desk and went to the top left hand drawer. Pulling it open and ruffling through in search of her student attendance sheet, she told the girls to take a seat at one of the chairs near the office entrance. Once they were seated, the secretary came back, her eyes scanning over the list. "Well, it turns out he is here today. He checked in with the office around 8:30."

Jane and Anneena yelled their thanks and dashed for the door, heading up the stairs two steps at a time. If Col was anywhere, it would most likely be there. The two girls simultaneously burst into the cafeteria and began scanning the tables, panting heavily. There he was! Anneena didn't know what to think, from what it appeared; Col had broken Connie's heart. Confronting Col now could prove difficult; he was their only hope of discovering what happened to Connie, and if she exploded at him…

"Anneena, maybe I should handle this," Jane said logically. "I mean, we need to get him to tell us the truth, and yelling and causing a scene will not help."

"Maybe you're right," Anneena conceded. "But is it just me, or does Col look a bit rough?"

Anneena pointed at Col's face and Jane gasped, he looked just as bad as Connie. His face was pale and withdrawn with deep, dark circles under his eyes, and he was muttering under his breath as if trying to sort something out. Jane approached him first and quietly slipped into one of the empty chairs. Col looked up sharply, his eyes piercing with intensity, but relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Jane.

"_He's even worse then we thought,"_ Jane thought, startled. She opened her mouth to say something but Col beat her too it.

"I know what you're going to ask," he said wearily. "And no, I did not cheat on Connie"

"What!?" Anneena yelled furiously, causing the room to go silent. She pulled the second chair back and furiously sat in it, glaring at him. At Jane's tap on her shoulder, she looked over questioningly.

"Remember what we talked about?" Jane said quietly to Anneena, who was red in the face with fury. Her hands were clenched in fists and they were shaking with anger. Turning back to Col, her own face tight with anger, Jane smoothly said:

"What are you talking about Col? We haven't heard a word from anyone about what actually happened on Monday."

Col braced himself for impact and began to tell his side of the story. He knew it didn't sound very realistic but he was telling the truth. He had to hope that Jane and Anneena would trust him enough to give him a chance and maybe they could tell Connie what happened. As he came to the end of his narrative, he looked up from the weathered table top and immediately noticed the two girl's faces.

Jane was visibly upset, her hands gripping the table's edge in an iron grasp. Col couldn't help but notice that she too was shaking. Anneena's feelings had not changed much from the start, she was apoplectic with rage. Col sighed unhappily and braced himself for the yelling and possible hitting he was likely to receive.

"How…how could anyone…that little…when I get my hands around her skinny little neck…" Anneena spluttered loudly. Col looked up in surprise, she had believed him!

"I knew it wasn't you who did that to Connie!" Jane exclaimed knowingly. She began to tap her fingers along the table as she planned what to do next. "But how are we going to get Connie to realize that?"

"What?" Col said, confused. "Can't you just go and tell her?"

"No, she won't talk to anybody. She basically walled herself from people in general," Jane explained sadly. The hope in Col's eyes diminished and he hung his head dejectedly.

"If she won't listen to anyone, then what can I do?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Col; we're going to help you!" Anneena said helpfully, already raised half-way from her seat. "Come on Jane, let's go find Courtney. I think we have some questions to ask of her."

"Oh Jane, one second," Col said hesitantly. He was extremely grateful for their help and didn't want to stop them, but he promised to relay a message. "Rat said he needed to talk to you about something important, but he had to go to Mrs. Sonora's class to hand in a project. He wanted to talk to you when you were free."

Jane flushed red and avoided Anneena's suspicious stare. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll talk to him later. No, Anneena, never mind."

She scowled at Jane, not liking being left out of secrets, but decided to brush it off for now; they had more important things to deal with.

"Let's go, Jane. I've got Courtney, you take care of Alicia."

Jane nodded her head and the two girls headed off to the mean girl's hangout: the bathroom.

**And here it ends, until I can write the next one. Please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews help me shape my writting. Nothing is set in stone just yet =D**


	14. Hope Like Knives

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you're a great inspiration that keeps me writing. Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, I had a temporary writer's block to overcome first. And without further ado, here is Chapter 14.**

**Hope Like Knives**

Connie shuffled aimlessly throughout the halls, going nowhere in particular. She didn't feel like explaining anything to Jane and Anneena at the moment, and she was trying her hardest to avoid everyone else. She didn't think she could stand the looks of pity, so she chose to isolate herself temporarily. It was while she was walking through the desolate eastern wing of the school that Jessica found her. At first she didn't recognize the sad, glum girl, but when she noticed her eyes, one green and one brown, she knew.

"Connie? Is that you?" Jessica asked, astounded. She hesitantly put her hand on Connie's shoulder but jumped back when she turned around. The look in her eyes was not what she was expecting.

"Connie, what happened to you?" Jessica asked worriedly as she felt her forehead. She felt fine, no high temperature, and she wasn't acting sick. But then why did she look this way.

"Oh, Jessica," Connie said flatly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can talk about it yet."

"Not even to me?" Jessica said, her voice tinged with hurt. Connie sighed and stared down at her shoes, embarrassed. She wanted dearly to tell her friend all about what had happened but she wasn't sure what would happen. She wasn't sure if she could keep a calm countenance if she tried recounting the past few days. Deep down, Connie knew she wanted someone to talk to, to cry to, but she didn't want to create a scene. Once again, Connie swallowed the hard lump that arose in her throat and attempted a smile.

"Please Jessica, don't be upset. I haven't really told anyone anything yet, but I will, when I'm feeling up to it." Connie reassured her, wiping at her eyes as she said this. She could feel moisture seeping through them, despite her efforts to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, dubiously frowning at Connie. "Why aren't you with Col, anyway? I thought you two were quite an item?" Jessica said teasingly, laughing slightly.

"Oh, oh no!" she exclaimed softly, catching the flicker of pain that passed over her friends face. _"So that's what it is. Poor Connie!"_

Once again, Connie had to push down the feelings that arose in her breast, as if her heart were being torn in two.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Jessica felt like she was treading on eggshells and tried changing the subject. "I hope you feel better soon, everyone misses your bright, sunny personality." Jessica said wistfully. She looked back at Connie and noticed she had began to shake slightly. "Are you okay, Connie?" she asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not okay," Connie said in a half sob as she covered her eyes with her hands, crying softly. "Everything's a mess and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, Connie, it's going to be okay," Jessica said with a deeply concerned look on her face. She put her arm around Connie's trembling shoulder and led her over to one of the benches. Once they were both seated, Jessica took one of Connie's hands in her own and sat there as she cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Connie, it's all going to be okay," Jessica said soothingly, patting her gently on the back. As Connie's sobs receded, she rose to a sitting position, embarrassed by her display.

'_I knew this would happen,'_ she thought bitterly to herself. She was tired of feeling depressed and heartbroken, but there seemed to be no way out of this rut.

"Connie… what happened to you? I want to help!" Jessica said desperately, yet hesitantly. She didn't want to set Connie off again, but there had to be something she could do. Connie let out a shaking, resigned sigh and proceeded to explain the past week to Jessica. She left nothing out and by the time she had finished, they only had ten more minutes left of the lunch period.

"I'm so sorry, Connie. That's… I can't believe… but how could Col do something like that?" she said, shocked. She shook her head incredulously. She had known Col for some time now, and this sounded nothing like him. "Are you sure it was Col?"

"Of course it was Col! Don't you think I would recognize my own boyfriend?" said Connie, annoyed. Jessica raised her hands in submission and said,

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just find it hard to believe that Col would do anything like that to you. I mean, he's often said how happy you made him feel."

"Yes, well, I guess he changed his mind." Jessica frowned slightly at Connie's cold attitude, but dismissed it as an overstressed reaction.

"Connie, maybe you should talk to him. This could be just one giant-"

"You don't believe me, do you," Connie said in a harsh whisper.

"I believe you're telling the truth as you saw it. But what if this is some big misunderstanding?" Jessica tried feebly, realizing too late that she was probably just making the situation worse. Connie glared at her, angry beyond words at her best friend's total lack of loyalty.

"So are you saying that I was just seeing things when I saw Col kiss Courtney? What kind of friend are you!" Connie yelled furiously, astounded by the lack of support. This was why she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone. Her feelings of vulnerability were shoved right back into her face and she felt more alone then ever. With one last wounded scowl at Jessica, Connie spun on her heel and fled the corridor, quickly mixing in with the mass of students in the main hallway.

"Connie, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted futilely, but it was too late. She was already gone. Jessica let out a forlorn sigh and slumped back down into the abandoned bench. Because of her stupid mouth, she had possibly made matters even worse and drove Connie further off. It would take a miracle for Connie to ever trust her again.

*****

"All right, class; settle down now please, we have a long day of math ahead of us!" Mrs. Sonora said cheerfully as if it was the best thing in the world. The student's groans, however, dampened her spirits a little and she repeated her previous statement in a command, featuring less cheer and more seriousness.

"Yes, Mrs. Sonora," the class chorused monotonously. Giving a small, hurt sniff, the teacher turned back to the white board and continued the lesson. That's when Anneena made her move.

"Psssst! Jane! Jane over here!" Anneena whispered loudly across the class. Mrs. Sonora looked up sharply at the small disruption, but luckily, lost interest and returned to her lecturing. Jane, who had heard the calls, got up and crossed the class. Pretending to go and sharpen her pencil, she subtly slipped into the vacant chair next to her friend and quickly held up her textbook, pretending to be engrossed in her studies.

"What do you want, Anneena," she said, annoyed. Anneena's plans usually landed her in trouble, and it was ruining the good image that her teachers held her in.

"Listen, I just thought up the perfect plan to clear Col's name and bring the old Connie back," she said excitedly. Jane immediately forgot her previous agitation and began to question her insistently about what she had in mind.

"Are you girls actually paying attention?"

"Yes Mrs. Sonora," said Jane contritely. _"And this is what I mean,"_ Jane thought exasperatedly to herself.

"You had better be, this is all going to be on your upcoming exams!" she said strictly. Addressing the entire class, she said, "Okay everybody, we will be working in your designated study pairs, Jane and Anneena, since Molly is away today, I'm going to put Col into your group."

The two girls looked at the back of the class and noted the intense look in his eyes, as if he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't. Col slipped silently into the seat next to Jane and waited in silence until Mrs. Sonora moved on to the next group. Once she was gone, he leant forward and whispered, "Any luck yet?"

Jane's pitying look told him all he needed to know; nothing had changed. Sighing despondently, he rested his head in one hand and did nothing but stare vacantly down at his page.

"But wait Col!" Anneena exclaimed worriedly. She couldn't stand seeing Col like this, and knew he would love her plan just as much as she did. "I've got a plan that clears your name, and incriminates Courtney," she said with a smug look.

Looking around, and seeing that the rest of the class was talking with their groups, she leant forward to them all and whispered her plan. After she was finished describing her idea, she inspected Col's and Jane's face for some kind of reaction. In Col's face, she saw hope and longing, and in Jane's face she saw joy and pride.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Col exclaimed loudly, earning him an annoyed glare and warning from the teacher. However, it would take more than Mrs. Sonora to ruin his good humor. For the first time in about a week, Col was actually smiling. "So, when are you planning on doing it?"

"Right after this class," Anneena said with a smile, "But I'll do it alone, so that Courtney doesn't get suspicious."

"Right!" Col said with renewed vigor, the way he would have said it before all this. Suddenly Anneena was worried and silently prayed that her plan would work. Looking at Col now, she knew that if it failed, he would sink even further back into his depression.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the class made their way out of the class. "Wish me luck," Anneena called over her shoulder to Col and Jane, and before they could respond, she ran out of the class, hurrying down to the first floor girl's bathroom.

*****

"Anneena, are you really going to do this?" Jane asked hesitantly, starting to worry that her friend's plan wouldn't work.

"Of course I am. I go in, do some yelling, possibly some shouting, and get out of there. Plus, you know the other reason we're doing this, right?" Anneena smiled at her surrendering sigh and self consciously began to straighten and smooth her clothes. "Are you sure you don't want to join the fun?"

"Ha ha ha." Jane said sarcastically, "I hope you enjoy yourself, but I think I'll just wait out here."

"Fine, suit yourself, 'fraidy cat!" Jessica poked the door open slightly and put her ear to the crack.

"_Yup, definitely talking, let's hope it's Courtney," _She thought to herself. Anneena put on a brave face and walked confidently in, a slight swagger in her step. And there they were, make-up cases spread out, laughing at each other's cruel jokes about people. As the door shut with a click, the three girls shot around, looking for the unlucky individual that dared intrude on their domain.

"Oh, what are _you _doing here?" Courtney sneered, coming to stand in front of Anneena. Her followers and so-called friends came to stand at either side of her, staring Anneena down, their eyes filled with hatred. Realizing that she was outnumbered, she began to feel a bit scared, a rare emotion for the proud girl.

"I'm here because I want to have a word with you," said Anneena, albeit more calmly than she felt. Confident that she could pull the trick off, she continued on. "I'm just curious about what makes petty, twisted girls like you tick."

Courtney bristled at the insult and shot back, "Why don't you get out of here? I hear they have a children's craft store down the street, that is where you get your lame clothes from isn't it?" she said snidely.

"_Okay, if it wasn't personal before, it certainly is now!"_ thought Anneena savagely. "Well, at least I'm smart enough to make my own fashion; you're so hopeless when it comes to doing anything on your own, it wouldn't surprise me if you had to hold your mommy's hand when going there so you don't get lost!"

The tension is the room was palpable as Courtney's face reddened from the last insult. But before she could say something equally as nasty, Anneena butted in and pulled them back on track.

"Did you or did you not ambush Col into kissing you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, what's it to you?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Alicia reinforced pointlessly. Courtney looked back at her and glared, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. Turning back, she smiled a cruel smile and bragged,

"Of course I did! If I can't have Col, then no one will. That's just the way it has to be."

Anneena was appalled but not really surprised, and so said, "So you lured both Connie and Col to the parking lot and kissed Col at the exact time that Connie showed up? Is that right?"

Anneena was trying her best to hide her excitement, but some of it must have leaked through, because they were starting to stare suspiciously at her. She put on her most convincing outrageous frown and pretended not to know what they were talking about.

"Of course I did, and it was surprisingly easy! To think they would fall for something so simple. Col should have just given in to me from the beginning." Courtney said as she laughed aloud, a cold, malicious chuckle.

"Okay, well then, thanks for the talk, bye!" Anneena shouted as she spun on her heal and ran for the door.

"Alicia, Monica, get her!" Courtney commanded sharply. She may have been petty and self-absorbed, but she wasn't a complete idiot. She had known to expect something like this and was prepared. She strode forward and snatched Anneena's purse from her slackened hand and dumped its contents on the floor.

And with a sharp 'clack' noise, a tape recorder fell out and bounced on the floor. Courtney smiled triumphantly at Anneena's dismayed face and said, "Well, what do we have here?" She bent over and scoped up the still rolling recorder and hit the stop and eject button.

"Well, I knew something was up the moment you came in here." she said conversationally as she dropped the recorder on the floor and smashed it with her heel. The pieces flew apart and decorated the floor in bits of glass and twisted metal.

"Hey! That was mine!" Anneena yelled, enraged.

"Well, hopefully this will teach you not to spy on people!" And Courtney took the evidence, the tape, and dropped it into one of the toilets.

Laughing cruelly, the three girls left the red faced Anneena still sitting on the floor, surrounded by the shards of her broken tape recorder. There she slumped in depression, knowing that she had raised Col's hopes up once again, only to have them dashed into a thousand pieces, just like her voice recorder.

**Well what did you think? Was it at least okay? Please review and let me hear your thoughts, I really appreciate them! =D**


	15. Love's Bite

**I'm sorry this took so long for me to update, I've had so many different ideas and plans for this chapter and after a few incidents of my laptop randomly shutting down and losing my data, it has been quite an ordeal getting it entirely right. Thank you so much to all my reviews and readers, it is so very encouraging to get so many people telling me how much they enjoy my writing, and a special thank you too: Shadownecromancer, Disney101, Short N' Sweet13 and FrankieGirl61 who's PMs put me to work on finishing this chapter! And so, without further ado, here is chapter 15. **

**Love's Bite**

Jane nervously stepped out of the car and waved farewell to her mom, who was looking anxious and concerned in the drivers side of the vehicle. Jane had assured her that she would be responsible and had begged to be allowed to go, for which her mom had grudgingly agreed, but only under the condition that she not exclude Anneena who was going solo. And all too soon, she was looking out the car window at her giant school that seem to tower over them. Apprehensive, yet excited at the same time, Jane hugged her mother goodbye and stepped out of the car. Jane slowly walked up to the front doors and the throng of people hovering outside it and scanned the crowd for Rat. And there he was! He was nervously tapping his fingertips against the side of the railing, about half way up the steps to the doors, and he looked absolutely shocking. Rat had discarded his usual faded jeans and grubby T-shirt for formal attire that actually looked quite good on him. His red hair was trimmed and fell just short of his brow, showing off the deep green of his eyes.

Jane had stopped in shock, but a big smile quickly spread across her face and she ran up the steps towards her waiting date. He still hadn't noticed her yet, so she decided to be mischievous and sneak up on him when he wasn't looking. She was soon standing next to him, and before he noticed she was there, she lightly placed her hand over his own, making him jump in surprise.

"Jane?!" Rat said, bewildered as he looked her up and down. She took his breath away. Her long dress was dazzling sliver with red highlights, and fit her perfectly, bringing out the beautiful side of her that was so very rarely seen. Jane blushed red at the way Rat was watching her and lightly linked her arm through his.

"Do I really look that surprising to you? I guess I never usually look this good." Jane said with a grin.

"Well, it's just I never knew you could… I mean I didn't think you would…" Rat stuttered, blushing furiously at his less than etiquette manner of speaking. "You look absolutely beautiful," Rat recovered, and suddenly it was like they were the only too people there. . Jane smiled brightly up at him and gave his hand a tiny squeeze. But before Rat could say anything else, the loudspeaker activated and interrupted all the students conversations.

"All right students, the dance is being held in the gym and is all ready to go. Please enter the school in an orderly line and purchase your tickets before you enter the gym." Jane looked wistfully at Rat, but the spell was broken, and they fallowed the rest of the mass into the school.

*****

"Come on, come on come on! She's counting on you!" Rat yelled loudly, frowning at his reflection. His tense face frowned back at him from behind the grubby mirror and made him less sure of his appearance. But what could he expect of the dingy little thing; it was the boy's bathroom after all. Rat continued pacing the length of the restroom as he tried to sort out his newly arisen dilemma.

"Arg! Why can't I just be normal for just once in my life!?" Rat yelled heatedly into the air.

Exams had come and gone, with many sighs of relief from the students. And once the stress that came with the exams had dissipated, the school's populace prepared for the annual, end of term dance that was always thrown the day after. It was a celebration of another year completed and of the joys of being a student, and was always much looked forward too. And on top of it all, it was to be his first big date with Jane.

At first, Rat had been eagerly looking forward to this night, but now he didn't know if it was such a good idea after all. All he wanted was a perfect evening to prove to Jane that he wasn't just some weird, awkward goofball, but _her _weird awkward goofball. Jane didn't seem to like his crazy outbursts, and if being like any other normal guy was all it took to make her like him, then he would gladly make the sacrifice. He had changed vastly over the past year, and as he told himself, it was all for Jane. All he needed was the courage to go out there and prove that he could be the perfect gentleman.

And so Rat would have paced the night away, had not another boy entered the bathroom to freshen up. At seeing Rat looking quite agitated and lost in thought, the boy stopped in surprise, not entirely sure what to do. After a few moments of hesitation, he decided to speak up and see if he could help in any way. This was his friend's best friend after all, even if he was a bit strange.

"Hey buddy, 'you all right?"

"Rat spun around, startled, and smiled a weary smile as he realized just how out of it he really was. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said, peering closely at the boy.

"_He seems familiar… where have I seen him before?"_ Rat thought to himself. The other boy shrugged his shoulders as if not sure what to say next, but decided he would make one last attempt to help.

"Well, if you're sure… my name's Justin by the way, aren't you one of Col's society friends?" He said conversationally.

"Yeah I am, are you in the society too?" Rat asked curiously, studying the other boy closely. _"So that's where I've seen him. He's one of the football jocks…" _

"No I'm not. What do you do in it anyways?" He said eagerly. Col had never elaborated on what the mysterious 'society' was about and he sensed that now was his best chance to get the answers he wanted.

"Um sorry, but I really can't say. Pretty hush hush, you know what I mean?" Rat said, smiling a mysterious smile. "And the section I'm in, well they'll defiantly give you the cold shoulder!"

"Oh I see," Justin said nervously as Rat cackled at his little pun. Truthfully, he had no idea what Rat meant, but that comment was all Justin needed to mentally pin him down as a whacko. Even still, he was really curious about the society, and what Col did with other people like Rat. What was it that they all had in common? Rat noticed the hungry look in Justin's eyes, and made a snap decision.

"Actually, I need some advice from you if that's okay."

Justin blinked in surprise and took the bait, "Sure mate, what's the problem?"

"Well, you're pretty popular right? Well, how do you become well-liked?" Justin looked incredulously at Rat, but slowly a grin began to stretch across his face. Justin had no idea that Rat was so blunt and straight-forward. They had just met officially for the first time after all.

"Well, you're full of surprises aren't you?" Rat grinned wolfishly and patiently waited for his answer. He may have changed some, but there was still a lot of the old Rat that would always be there. Rat had just intended to ask the question in hopes of changing the topic, but he found himself eagerly awaiting the response.

"Well here's what you do…"

*****

Jane stumbled around the outer edge of the dance-floor as she searched for her missing date. The last she saw of him was when he excused himself and went to the bathroom, but that had been almost thirty minutes ago. Jane stood near the end of the gymnasium and peered around the giant room, but couldn't see him anywhere. The music pulsed and the bodies swayed to the rhythm of the song and Jane desperately wished that Rat would hurry up and appear, as another slow song was almost up. They had already missed the first one, and there were only three slow songs throughout the entire night so if Rat didn't hurry, she would miss her chance to finally tell him how she felt.

After Rat asked her to the dance and she accepted, she had realized just how much she really cared for him. He had always been that weird awkward friend since elementary school and she never realized just how much his crazy stunts and charming nature had grown on her. Until then that is.

"Anneena, have you seen Rat?" Jane said, coming up behind Anneena who was I the middle of conversing with another boy. She didn't appear to have heard her over the music, and continued talking to the boy without even turning. Jane strode up to her friends figure and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want," Anneena asked, irritated, as she turned to confront whoever dared interrupt her. "Oh, sorry Jane, I didn't realized it was you. What is it?" She said apologetically.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to ask if you've seen Rat at all?"

"Um, no, I haven't. Didn't he go to the bathroom?" Anneena asked distractedly, her eyes continuously darting back to the guy she had been talking too. He was talking with a group of his friends, and when he noticed her looking at him, he smiled and winked. Anneena blushed slightly and looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes he did! And that was almost thirty minutes ago! You don't think he got bored of me and left do you?" Jane practically yelled in distress, causing Anneena to forget all about the boy she was crushing on.

"You don't actually believe that do you?!" Anneena sighed in frustration at her friend's total lack of sense. "Do you really think Rat would do something terrible like that?" Jane shook her head no, causing Anneena to smile triumphantly.

"But what if he discovered he actually doesn't want to be here with me-"

"Oh Jane, if only you knew just how much he likes you." Anneena said with a smug look.

"Sadly I can't tell you," she said at Jane's inquisitive look, "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh come on, like that's ever stopped you before!" Jane rolled her eyes in exasperation. _"Figures that the only time Anneena would keep a secret would be when I want to know the truth more than ever." _thoughtJane, frustrated.

"Hey! I do so keep secrets! I always keep secrets; I just chose not to keep yours!" Anneena said with a smirk, sticking her tongue out at Jane's irritated glare.

Jane was just about to respond with a sarcastic retort when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around and straight into Rat who was standing there, half slouched with a smirk on his face. Anneena took this as her chance to leave and get to know the guy she was talking with a bit better and so she quietly slipped away, already planning on what she wanted to say first.

"Miss me?" Rat said smugly, an amused grin stretched across his face. "_Remember, play it cool, don't let her think you're over eager." _Rat thought to himself. This was one of Justin's main points of advice, and he planned to take it to heart, as Justin was already successfully popular.

"Where were you Rat? You were gone for a while." Jane said unsurely, as she inspected him closely. He looked different, but she couldn't place it. It was almost as if the rambunctious and anxious boy she knew had been replaced by this calm stranger.

"Oh, I just ran into a sort-of acquaintance," he said vaguely. "Anyways, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love too," Jane said, recovering quickly, yet still suspicious. Rat smiled a dazzling smile that took her breath away, and lead her out to the dance floor. Very soon, they were lost in the music and the rhythm of the swaying and weaving bodies of the other students. It was a passionate and energizing song, and Rat was finding it very hard not to full out dance like he normally did, instead he replayed the advice Justin gave him.

"_Another tip," Justin was saying, "is don't run out on the dance floor and dance like some crazed lunatic. And don't tell me that you don't, I've heard all about last years dance and how you accidentally kicked some guy in the shin with your crazy dance moves. Nothing ruins a date like an embarrassing move, so just play it cool and try to be a bit laid back this year," Justin had said dryly._

And so far so good, nothing embarrassing had happened and he had already been on the dance floor for more than five minutes. A new record in his books, especially since no one had yet to be sent to the nurse's office. Rat had been pondering this quietly, when Jane spoke up and interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hey Rat, do you want to go out into the courtyard for a moment? I think I need some fresh air." Jane said loudly over the music.

"Sure," Rat said, oblivious to Jane's unease. Outside, the air was cool and made the hairs rise on Jane's arms, but she wasn't focused on that. Stopping for a moment, she stood there in silence as she tried to think of a way to as what Rat was doing. After a brief moment, Jane decided to just come out and say it.

"Rat, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself," Jane said, concerned. At first she had thought it might have been her imagination, but not any longer. Something was defiantly up.

"What do you mean?" Rat said with a frown. He had done everything he could to be cool; wasn't it enough?

"You're not acting like yourself, I feel like I barely know who you are any more." She said softly, meeting his eyes with her own, deep pools of grey that held a well of emotion.

"_So that's it then," _Rat thought numbly. He had done his best to prove himself to Jane and in the end it hadn't been enough. The disappointment that came crashing through him was phenomenal and very nearly caused him to crumble, but he didn't. He was still confused about one thing. "What do you want from me?" He asked in a rough whisper, startling even him.

And before she could stop herself, Jane blurted out, "I want the old Rat back! I want the funny, crazy, mischievous Rat that could always make me smile and would pick me up when I felt down. What happened, was it something I did?" And then she blushed red, realizing she had revealed more about herself than she meant to. But Rat didn't seem to notice, it was like Rat had turned to stone, he was standing so still.

"I didn't know that," Rat said after a moment, still in shock. "I always thought you thought I was embarrassing and weird, so I changed for you."

"What do you mean you changed?"

"Well, I met Justin in the bathroom and he gave me some tips to improve and-" Rat said before he was cut off.

"Oh Rat; I can't believe you thought that! Why in the world would I go to the dance with you if I didn't love you just the way you were?" Jane said, then froze as she realized she had just admitted her true feelings. It was the second time she had let her guard down, what if he didn't feel the same way! She could have just ruined everything!

Before Jane could say anything to fix her mistake, Rat rushed forward and pulled her into an embrace, holding her softly as he whispered in her ear, "I love you too, and I promise, I won't ever change if you don't want me too."

And so the couple remained outside for the rest of the night, so caught up in each others presence that they forgot all about the dance that was still going on inside the school. Instead, they sat on one of the benches and spent the night together, Jane resting against Rat's shoulder with his arm around her waist, conversing in hushed voices. And under the vast sky, sparkling with each twinkle of the many stars, Rat and Jane shared their first kiss, and it was magical, a meeting between fire and ice. Even if they didn't know it yet.

*****

While Rat and Jane were having the romantic evening they had been looking forward to for so long, Col was having quite the opposite evening. Lavinia, assured that he was feeling all right, had left for the Copper Kettle with Evelyn and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Feeling alone and utterly disappointed, he decided to seek out Skylark in Mallin's Wood. It wasn't a long walk there and within no time, he was standing at the outer edge of the majestic forest. The disappointment he was feeling was coupled with a deep sadness rooted in his heart, but he couldn't help but smile at the serenity that stole over him. The wood gave that impression to all companions, as if it was a safe haven for all beings mythical and magical. Many journeyed through the wood, but very few actually knew of what dwelled there.

Col headed in, and when he reached a small clearing, he scanned the area to make sure that there was no one else in sight. Assured that he was completely alone, he pulled out the brass Pegasus whistle that he always kept with him. It was said that each whistle was special, and that every Pegasus could sense their companions whistle being blown, as if it wasn't just a sound being made, but a flare of power through their bond.

"_Let's hope it works," _Col thought apprehensively to himself. And bringing it to his mouth, he blew one long, shrill note that echoed throughout the entire forest, bouncing from tree to tree. After a minute, he could hear the flapping of large wings, and gazing up at the treetops, he quickly spotted Skylark.

"Companion!" Skylark whinnied happily as he caught site of the boy. Circling once over Col, he angled downward and glided straight at the clearing. Landing gracefully, Skylark ran off the momentum and cantered straight to his companion, nuzzling him affectionately with his nose.

"Its great to see you too," Col said with a smile on his face; however his eyes still held the sadness he was feeling. Skylark noticed this, despite Col's best attempts to hide it, and Skylark's ears dropped sadly as he shared the sorrow his friend was feeling.

"So I'm guessing things haven't changed at all between you and Connie?" He asked glumly. Col sighed slightly and dragged his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Not in the slightest. I think it's too late; there isn't anything more I can do." Col forlornly said, having given up hope in ever experiencing the tell-tale happy ending.

Skylark said nothing for a moment, but then quietly spoke up a thought that had been nagging at him for a while.

"Col, didn't you say you got a letter from Courtney to meet her at the school parking lot?" Skylark asked intensely, caught by a sudden thought.

"Yeah, so what? It doesn't even say anything about Courtney or her horrible scheme." Col said uncaringly.

"Yes, and then after you met her there, Connie showed up suddenly to see you, doesn't that seem a bit planned to you?" Skylark said excitedly, having come up with an idea about how to prove to Connie that Col was innocent.

"Yes, well it was planned, we already figured that out. Come on Skylark! Keep up will ya?" Col said impatiently.

"No, listen you big idiot! If Connie doesn't know that the whole thing was one big diabolical plan, and you explain what really happened while showing her the letter you got, then she'll know something's up!" Skylark said, whinnying in joy. "Chances are Connie got a letter to go there too, that would explain why she showed up at the exact time that Courtney did!"

"Skylark you're a genius!" Col exclaimed joyously as he jumped up and hugged the Pegasus in excitement. Finally, he could put things right between Connie and him. "Skylark, do you think you could fly me over to her house straight away?!

"Hop on," Skylark said as he turned so Col could mount him. And with a strong vault, Col was sitting on the Pegasus' back, gripping his mane in firm hands.

"Let's go Skylark!" Col yelled gleefully, imagining that in the next few hours, he could be with Connie once again. Col wondered if she missed him nearly as much as he missed her.

"Be careful companion, it's turning violent," Skylark said, concerned, as the once calm weather mysteriously began to pick up in strength. There was something almost unnatural about the storm; weather like this never appeared so rapidly or suddenly. Skylark had to work much harder to navigate through the odd storm, but Col paid it no heed, focused on the idea that very soon, Connie would be in his arms and everything would again be right in the world.

**And here was chapter 15; I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think so far. All comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! **


	16. Calamity Ensues

**And here is chapter 16 for all you readers out there. I haven't been feeling my best recently, which should explain why I've been slow for updating, but here it finally is. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews this story, you have no idea how nice it is to be appreciated. So with ought further ado, here is chapter 16****.**

**Calamity Ensues **

"Fyria, are you home?" Jane yelled into the mouth of the large cave. She listened closely but didn't hear a sound, and concluded the Fyria was most likely out hunting. Instead of heading back, or going out and wandering around, Jane decided to sit in the cavern and wait for her companion to return. Fortunately, she had thought of this in advance and had a few supplies packed in the cave for any lengthy visits. Pulling out a jug of fresh water she took a quick swig, and feeling refreshed, she sat upon one of the large rocks and patiently waited for Fyria to return. Soon she was lost in thought, daydreaming about the last few days and how wonderful they had been.

As the dance came to an end, Jane and Rat had reluctantly parted ways for the night and headed home. Jane smiled as she recalled the barrage of questions her mom and dad threw at her, and how she had feigned exhaustion to escape to her room. She had tried calling Connie numerous times to check up on her, but failed as the phone wasn't connecting. This had puzzled Jane greatly, since Connie had said she was still feeling blue and didn't want to go out and ruin everyone else's fun. So Jane had decided to walk down to her house after she visited Fyria and tell her all about her amazing night.

"You seem distracted companion," an amused voice said in her mind. Jane looked up sharply, distracted from her musings and straight into the eyes of the giant Flare Wolf.

"Fyria!" Jane exclaimed happily as she hugged the she-wolf tightly. This evoked a deep rumbling purr from Fyria, and a grin stretched across her face, radiating her pleasure. It had been days since either companion had seen the other, and being separated for any length of time began to fray on both their nerves.

"It's great too see you too," Fyria said in response, settling down on the floor of the giant cavern. Jane assumed her normal position, sitting cross-legged between her companion's paws, resting her back against her broad chest. Jane was just about to jump into her rendition of the past week, when she noticed a troubled look on her companion's face.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked, concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about," Fyria said evasively, "What were you saying?" Jane sighed slightly, but restarted her narrative in full detail, leaving nothing out. She described the previous burst of nervousness that they both felt, and Fyria laughed slightly at Rat's own outbreak of anxiety. Then Jane described the dance itself, and how she ended up spending most of it with Rat outside, away from everyone else. And finally she told Fyria of the kiss.

At the mention of the kiss, Fyria tensed, looking sharply at Jane and away from the entrance of the cave from which she had been peering out of. Jane noted that she still seemed troubled about something, but that this new piece of information had diverted her completely away from the mysterious problem. "Jane, going out with Rat probably isn't a good idea."

"What?! Where is this coming from?" Jane asked in confusion. She couldn't believe that Fyria didn't approve of Rat, they hadn't even met yet, and besides, this wasn't the first time she had mention him.

"Well, I'm worried that he could possibly stumble across me and blow the secret of my existence," she said unhappily, "and if that were to happen, we would be separated and I captured." This was the main concern on Fyria's mind, yet there was another, deeper one that she was afraid to admit. What if Rat took Jane away from her?

"So why did you just bring this up now? This hasn't been the first time I've mentioned him." Jane said as she stubbornly crossed her arms. Fyria meant to press to the point further, but by judging Jane's posture, she knew it was hopeless. She would jut have to trust her companion.

"But back to the point," Fyria said determinedly, "Anyone finding out about me would be disastrous, are you sure you can keep being a companion to Flare Wolves a secret?"

Jane scowled slightly at the wolf, frustrated that she even had to ask. "Of course I can keep it a secret; you don't think I would purposely spill the beans do you?"

"Of course not," Fyria said hurriedly, anxious to change the topic to a less provocative subject, "then I'm very happy for you! This Rat sounds like a good guy, maybe I'll have to check him out one night." Fyria said with a sly wink, "You know, just too make sure he's good enough for my little companion." Fyria said teasingly. Jane's stubborn scowl quickly became a blush, and she laughed along with the Flare Wolf. Again, Fyria shot a tense look at the caves entrance, finally causing Jane to push her for an answer.

"Fyria, would you please tell me what's happening outside that's bothering you?" Jane asked imploringly. "You've been tense as a spring since you've gotten here."

Fyria sighed slightly, blowing her warm breath through Jane's hair. "Well, it's just the weather's been acting funny lately. Storms and high winds having been raising and lowering all week with no clear patterns whatsoever. It's just not right, and when I went out to see to see it for myself, I noticed it right away. It's not natural, it's being created."

"What?" Jane asked, astounded. "What do you mean created?"

"I mean that these weather fiascos are all the makings of mythical creatures. And the only mythical creatures capable of summoning up storms are the Weather Giants." Jane's whole body tensed at hearing the possibilities that _they_could be involved. Fyria had told her many stories of the ancient creature Kullervo and of his band of rebel creatures -including a high number of Weather Giants- and how they had reined terror on most of the world. However, since Fyria had been in hiding for many years, she had no idea of what his current situation was.

"Do you think he could be here?" Jane said concernedly, already revising their current situation.

"It's a possibility," she said gravely, "and if I'm correct, then the source of the rouge weather is centered along the sea shore."

"_That's where Connie is!"_ Jane thought frantically to herself. Keeping calm, she thought out her situation and made a snap decision.

"Fyria, I've got to go there and warn them." Jane said determinedly. "My best friend lives there, and I have to make sure that they are all okay. I need to convince them that it's not safe, and to evacuate the area immediately."

"You can't go, it's not safe!" Fyria said fiercely, startling Jane slightly. She sprang to all fours and stood blocking the exit, her entire demeanor a threatening force. Jane dug deep in their bond and discovered fear coiled in a tight knot, deep inside the Flare Wolf. She was afraid for Jane and the amount of trouble that she could get in, and had no intention of letting her leave.

Laying her hand on the wolf's shoulder, Jane said softly "Fyria, I have to do this. Trust me, I'll be safe, but I have to make sure no one gets hurt."

Concern radiated in Fyria's eyes, but she knew that Jane was right. "Fine, but I'm going with you then."

"But what if someone sees you?" Jane injected.

"I won't be seen, don't worry about that," she said knowingly. "Just hop on and hold on tight." Jane did just that, and clung on to the fur around Fyria's neck. And with a leaping bound, they were off, headed for Shaker Row. Jane just prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

*****

At Shaker Row, about the same time that Jane had entered Fyria's cave, Connie was agitatedly pacing her room. The weather was once again on the frits, but she hardly noticed, do to the music she had playing softly on the CD player. Evelyn had left for the day to visit her Banshees and Mack had gone on an all week camping trip with friends, so she had the house totally to herself, which didn't happen often. All she had to do was look after George, but he was napping in his crib, leaving her extremely and utterly bored. Connie knew what would happen if she let her thoughts wander, and she was finally starting to put Col behind her, so the last thing she needed were a bunch of happy memories that inevitably led to more tears.

Connie eventually gave up looking around her room after she looked in her closet and caught sight of her prom dress. Ignoring the painful jab in her stomach, she determinedly got up and slowly tip-toed to Georges room. Stopping outside the door, she peeked her head inside and confirmed that he was still resting peacefully, snoring softly. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth and she withdrew just as quietly and slowly made her way down the stairs and out the back door. Standing on the old wooden porch, Connie sighed heavily, confused on why she felt so fatigued. It was if a part of her had been missing for too long, and she didn't know what to do to bring it back. Then it hit her.

"_It's Argand!" _Connie thought suddenly to herself. When was the last time she saw the young dragon?

Connie hadn't seen her companion since about two weeks ago, and it had now gotten to the point of sheer agony to be kept apart for so long. She was worried that Argand might be a bit peeved at being ignored, but Connie was sure she would forgive her once she explained what had all happened to her recently. Connie was just about to leave for the glade at the end of the dirt strewn path, when a thought struck her. What about George? A good babysitter never left a one year old child alone, no matter the circumstances. Anything could happen to him if he woke up while she was out, and there were a lot of things George could get into if he really tried.

Feeling defeated, Connie was just about to head back inside when an idea struck her. Concentrating deeply, she opened her mind up to the mythical world around her and was met with a surprising block. As normal, she could sense everything within the area around her house, but she couldn't go any further, as if everything beyond her yard was a muted hush.

Connie took one step of her porch and was met with a sudden harsh blow to her entire body. The wind was much fiercer then she thought, and she hastily stepped back into the closed in veranda that protected from the elements. The wind was really picking up, Connie could even hear the house creak and groan in protest. Sitting in one of the wooden chairs that littered the wooden platform, she tried thinking of what could have caused the sudden block in her mythical perception.

"_Nothing like this has ever happened before," _Connie thought worriedly. She felt no different than normal, yet there was still the feeling that something was wrong, like a dark creeping feeling, slithering at the back of her mind.

With a panicked yelp, Connie came to the sudden realization that the occurrence could have something to do with Kullervo, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She knew what Kullervo felt like, as if the entire ocean had sent a tsunami her way and was bashing her to pieces, and this was not the same. It was more of the feeling of being watched intently then anything else.

Then just as suddenly, a torrential rain began to fall, coming down in sweeping gusts that was made even more forceful from the wind. Connie had never experienced a storm of this force before. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Ah universal, you've become much too lax lately," an eerily unknown voice said in the direction of her backyard woods. Connie couldn't see a thing in the downpour that that assaulted her house, but came to the conclusion that it had to be fairly close, whatever it was.

"You haven't truly opened up in so long; it's impaired your ability to sense anything at all." Connie was starting to feel afraid, especially since she could not see the owner of the mysterious voice. Abruptly out of the pouring rain, she saw the blurry outline of a tall figure approaching her. Connie jumped up and began backing up towards the door, in case she had to run for shelter, yet she remained standing there at the door, not moving, curious despite herself. The first thing she noticed about the figure was that he was exceptionally tall and broad, like the star player of a football team. As he stepped into the lights coming from the house, he became suddenly visible, causing Connie to stifle a gasp. Atop his head, surrounded by thick curly hair, were two small, stubby horns. A Satyr!

Cold and clammy with fear, Connie began to panic, unsure of what to do. She didn't know who this was, or what he wanted, but she sensed that his intentions were not honorable. The rain didn't stop, and he was mercilessly pelted, yet he didn't seem to notice. He wasn't wearing any clothing, but he didn't appear to need any, as his lower half was covered with coarse fur the same deep brown as his hair, and his torso was bare, showing off hard muscles. Connie had no doubt that he could easily overpower her if he got close enough. Gripping the doorknob in a vice tight grip, she prepared to bolt into the house and lock the door at the first sign of trouble, yet he did nothing but stand there, watching her without expression.

Then he smiled a cold, malicious smile and mumbled something unintelligible to himself. Looking up, he addressed her formally for the first time, "hello Connie, I don't believe we've met before, my name's Adriano." His voice was a deep baritone, and was almost pleasant, if only the harsh smile would leave his face. Yet it remained, and so did the suspicious fear that Connie felt in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you want?" Connie asked, trying to be brave, yet a tremor still coloured her voice. The Satyr laughed a dark chuckle, yet remained where he was, almost as if he was waiting for something. He cocked his head slightly to the left, and gave a satisfied smile before continuing.

"Ah, done with the pleasantries already are we? Well, to be precise, I want your complete and utter co-operation in the destruction of the society," He said simply, as if his demand was totally reasonable. Connie laughed despite her crippling fear, and desperately tried thinking of a way to get out of this situation in one piece.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Adriano said menacingly, taking a threatening step in her direction. With quick thinking, Connie hastily drew upon her dormant universal powers and summoned the mystical bow into existence. As always, the universal's bow shone a gentle gold, casting further light upon the startled Satyr.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot," Connie said somberly. She had chosen three slate grey arrows from her quiver, and using a new skill she had recently developed, merged all three into a single arrow of greater strength. This made the paralyzing power of her arrow just as strong as three individual arrows, yet as she looked at his burly form, hunched in a threatening manner, she had no doubts that it would be needed.

"Fine, as you wish," he said indifferently, straightening and taking a step back. However Connie remained vigilant and did not lower her bow; she knew he wasn't nearly as harmless as he wanted her to believe. "However, if you don't assist us, then something rather…unpleasant may happen."

"And what might that be?" Connie asked, worried at the ominous tone in his voice. Then, cutting through the noise of the heavy rain, a shrill shriek rose from inside the house.

"George!" Connie screamed loudly, turning towards the house. The universal's bow vanished with a flash as she lost her concentration, but she didn't appear to notice. With a sickening dread, she realized this must have been what Adriano was referring to. If they couldn't make her co-operate, then they would hurt the people she loved most.

"What are you doing to him!?" She yelled heatedly, spinning on her foot to face the Satyr. Again, he smiled a chilling smile, full of violence, and shook his head at her.

"Nothing if you do as we tell you. But if you don't, then George may have a little fall from his bedroom window." Connie's shoulders slumped in despair and she felt herself begin to lose hope.

"_This must have been the plan the whole time. Have Adriano distract me out here, while someone broke in from the front and snuck up to George's room." _Connie briefly pondered sending for help, yet that hope was extinguished quickly at what the Satyr said next.

"And sadly for you, there's no one to come help you this time. We're surrounded from all sides by angry creatures, all in protest against humanity's crushing grip, and they are the ones negating your extended mind speak."

"So you're the ones who've been preventing me from sensing mythical creatures!" Connie said sharply. Adriano smiled knowingly, and shook his head at the accusation.

"No that wasn't us, that was all your doing. You closed yourself off from all your surroundings, including yourself and failed to notice us approach. Now tell me, what do you chose? I know a certain weather giant who can't wait to be reacquainted with you." Adriano laughed a humorless laugh, gloating at the victory he knew he had achieved.

With a loud shattering noise, the window above Connie's head blew apart, and a dark, foggy mist coiled high in the air above them. It was an unnatural mist, dark like the color of thunder clouds, and it swirled triumphantly above their heads.

"Hello again Connie, it's been a while hasn't it?" Hoo moaned spitefully, well aware that they had her trapped in a corner. She couldn't very well refuse, what with George's life on the line.

"We want your full co-operation, so if you would surrender peacefully, we will spare George's life. What do you say?" Hoo said smugly, his voice like the rising winds. Connie hunched her shoulders and said in a quite voice,

"Alright you win, I surrender, just leave George alone." Adriano smiled a conquering smile and hollered a long, drawn out battle cry. Within the surrounding forests, hundreds of answering cries arose from the throats of many bitter, angry creatures. The cloud above their heads dropped the wailing George, causing her to let out a terrified scream, before he was caught by the Satyr.

Connie lowered the shield she had self consciously raised about herself, and held her hands at her sides in a sign of defeat. She saw the black cloud rush down at her, his translucent body moving to seize her. Looking to the sky for what she thought was the last time; Connie saw something that made her genuinely smile. Skylark was flying towards her at high speeds, with what appeared to be a concerned Col upon his back. All thoughts of his betrayal left her mind when she saw him panic at the danger she was in.

"_At least I got to see him one last time," _Connie thought happily to herself, her only regret that she would never get to see any of her loved ones again.

Hoo swirled around her in a malevolent fog before consuming her, taking her into his being. Connie screamed as agonizing pain coursed throughout her body, before she passed out into blessed darkness.

**And here is chapter 16, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think so I know where to go from here. Thanks.**


	17. Light within Dark

**Well I think apologies are in order, I am very sorry this took me so long to write. I've been quite busy recently, and quite a few times my computer shut down before I could save and I had to start over from. Well here it is, chapter 17, so without further ado, here we go. **

**Destinies Collide **

"Connie!" Col screamed in vain. There was nothing he could do but watch helplessly as the girl he loved was consumed by the tainted cloud.

"No no no no no NO NOOO!"Col shouted frantically, succumbing to the bitter rage that arose in his chest. His hopes were dashed even further when he saw the rouge cloud disperse into the surrounding forest, taking Connie with it. He was too far away to reach her in time, and now that he was closer, he finally noticed the Satyr holding a wailing George in his hands.

"Companion you must be calm!" Skylark shouted back, barely keeping reign on his own temper. Every ounce of his being urged him to swoop in and attack at full speed, no matter the risk. However he knew it was futile, there was no way either of them could handle a weather giant on their own.

"_That's why!" _Col thought despairingly, realizing with dread that they must have been using George as a hostage. He tried to shake off the gut wrenching pain he felt at seeing Connie lost, and urged Skylark to hurry.

"We have to rescue George and Connie!" He yelled urgently into the Pegasus's ear. Neighing loudly in an indication of agreement, Skylark sped up, aiming like an arrow towards the monstrous Satyr and his shrieking captive. As if sensing their thoughts, the creature looked up sharply, his dark eyes narrowing slightly at the new threat. However, instead of panicking like Col predicted, he simply smiled a sinister smile and drew a hidden dagger from his side. Carefully, he pressed it to the soft skin at George's throat and yelled to the oncoming pair:

"Land where you are and dismount quickly or I shall kill the child," and as if to augment his point, George's crying grew fiercer and more frantic.

"Col, what do we do?" Skylark asked him, panicked. "We can't just leave George, but the longer we wait here…" Skylark dwindled off, the sentence left unfinished. Yet it didn't need to be, they both knew what the consequences would be, but they had no choice.

A lone tear fell from Col's green eye and streaked down his face, pushed on by the unrelenting winds. "Land Skylark, there's nothing else we can do." Col said half sobbingly. He couldn't save Connie, not yet anyways, he had to let her go, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Thoughts of Connie hurt and alone filled his mind then, tightening the painful hold over his heart. If there was such thing as heartbreak, then this had to be it.

"Col, we'll get her back, I promise," Skylark said sorrowfully, yet fiercely at the same time. The Pegasus loved the both of them, and knew that no matter what happened, he would see the two of them together again.

"Thank you Skylark," Col huskily whispered into his companion's mane.

Vaulting off his companion's back, Col came to stand only a few feet away from the Satyr, his hands held at his sides in a gesture of peaceful cooperation. Seeing the creature clearly for the first time, Col was discouraged at his muscular form. He looked like a body builder, and no doubt was just as strong as one.

"Give George to us, we've done as you've asked," Col said in a false meekness. He had planned to make the Satyr think him helpless, then overpower him in a surprise attack, and so was dismayed when he didn't budge.

"Ah Col Clamworthy is it? Don't try fooling me, I know all about you and the girl. Yet I have to say, I am quite surprised to see you here, seeing as it was you who brought about her downfall." Adriano grinned mirthlessly at the stunned look on Col's face and continued, "You're the reason why she couldn't sense us until it was too late, and for that, the mythical outcasts and I have to thank you.

"What the hell are you talking about," Col said furiously as Skylark walked forward to stand at Col's side, calming him with his presence.

"Companion, we have to stay calm and think with a clear head, I sense this creature is much more guile then he looks." The Satyr, unaware of the conversation going on between Col and his companion, smiled at the slip up, silently reveling in the pain he was causing.

"Well, if you hadn't emotionally crippled Connie as you did, she would have been much more aware of her surroundings then she was. Because you spurned her love and abandoned her, she was completely disconnected," he exclaimed gleefully. George continued wailing, much to the annoyance of his captor. Adriano was quite tired of the little brat, but seeing as George was his only way out, he couldn't get rid of him. Just yet that is.

"Now listen up, I'm going to be leaving by way of the woods, and I'm going to be taking George half way to make sure you two don't try anything." He said, glaring pointedly at Skylark. He considered Skylark a much larger threat then the tiny human, but even so, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Col stood rooted to the spot, shaking with rage at the thought of this creature leaving free after everything he had done. It just wasn't fair. "You won't get away with this, I promise you, you're going to regret ever taking Connie."

"I seriously doubt that, now stand there like a good little boy," He said tauntingly, and turning, he sprinted towards the woods and escape. Stopping at the very edge of the wood, he suddenly lifted George up by his neck, making him cough and splutter in pain.

"No!!!! Leave him alone!!" Col shouted furiously, as he ran frantically at the pair. Skylark let out a fierce, angry neigh and galloped at the creature, hoping to interrupt him from his wicked crime. George couldn't breathe, and was quickly turning blue as a result.

"For centuries humans have been killing mythical creatures to near extinction. Well now it's your turn, by the time we are done, humans will know just what it's like to fear for existence." Adriano laughed unpleasantly, a sound full of wicked pleasure, as George's coughs slowly dwindled away. Col was still about a foot away and could tell he was already too late. He had already stopped breathing, and they were still too far away.

"_Oh Skylark, we're too late," _Col sobbed, anguish evident in his voice, "_We've lost, utterly and completely. Connie, George, I'm so sorry!"_

Fate however, seemed to have other ideas.

*****

"Hurry Fyria, we're almost there!" Jane said unsteadily, as she bounced up and down on the Flare Wolf's back. Jane had never ridden on the back of any creature before, and was unprepared for the strange rhythm at which the wolf moved. Perched at the base of Fyria's neck, she clung to her back for dear life, praying to god that she wouldn't be thrown off.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Fyria panted, "You just make sure to hold on tightly, this may get rough."

"What do you mean this might get rough? What do you call this right now?!" Jane said as she was nearly bumped off yet again. Fyria chuckled lightly and Jane scowled, _"Why me?" _She silently asked herself.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time," Fyria said solemnly. She sensed the concern in her companion, and sympathized, yet there was no way she could go faster with out potentially knocking Jane off.

Jane stared at the surrounding wood in hopes of taking her mind off things, and immediately wished she hadn't, as it just intensified her motion – sickness. "Uggg I think I'm going to be sick," Jane moaned pitifully. Shutting her eyes tightly, she decided to review her plan for saving Shaker Row.

"Alright, so first we head to Connie's house and enlist her and her Aunt in the evacuation. They should be easy enough to convince after all. Then while they are leading people off the Cliffside, Fyria and I will investigate the source of the storm." Jane grinned mirthlessly at the simplicity of her plan.

"Funny how the simplest of plans are best effective for the most complicated of problems." Fyria laughed again, but it sounded forced.

"Are you okay companion? I know that the idea of facing Kullervo is scary, but I'll be here, and I won't let anything harm you." Fyria said matter-of-factly. It wasn't a boast; it was the serious and honest truth.

"Thank you," Jane said into Fyria's main, her voice thick with emotion. "What would I have done without you?"

"I've asked myself that same question ever since I found you." She replied lovingly. Jane relaxed against Fyria's soft mane, her mind a blank as she rested contentedly for the moment.

"What is it?" Jane asked as Fyria become tense again.

"We're almost there." Fyria said solemnly, and I here turmoil up ahead. Just then, a sudden burst of wind flew past them and nearly threw Jane off her back.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Jane yelled over the fierce winds that had fallowed in its wake.

"That," Fyria said surprisingly calm, "Was a Weather Giant."

Jane recalled the powerful feeling of the wind, the sheer rage that seemed to make up the most of its presence, and shuddered in response. "Why was it screaming like that? Do all weather giants scream?"

"Now that you mention it, I heard it too, but as far as I know they don't scream." Fyria said, troubled. "I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going on at Shaker Row."

"All the more reason to hurry," Jane exclaimed, back in control. "Connie's house is just up ahead past this last cluster of trees."

"And so is the source of the storm," Fyria replied grimly. Before Jane could say anything else, a loud shriek interrupted her. It was a violent scream filled with fear and pain, and it was coming from up ahead.

"But what –" Jane started to say, but was interrupted by the drastic scene laid before her. As Fyria rounded the last bend of trees, a monstrous creature came into view, looking away from her at some unknown figure. The creature was about six – foot – seven and all muscle, and peaking out of the chestnut gray hair on his head, were a pair of small, sharp horns.

"A Satyr!" Fyria growled deep in her throat. "Jane, dismount quickly and stand back, it's dangerous." She said tensely. Jane hurried to comply, and hid behind the nearest tree.

"You mean it's a half goat, half man?" Jane asked, shocked. And on closer inspection, she noticed that what she had originally thought were shoes, were actually rounded goat hoofs. "But what is he doing here?"

Fyria growled in response, a horrible, threatening noise filled with the rage and hate. "Look what he's holding." And there, wrapped in his soft blanket, was the choking, wailing figure of George, unheard over the massive gale.

"Oh my gosh! Fyria! We have to save George, he can't breath!" Without a word, Fyria bounded towards the satyr and leapt upon him him. The Satyr turned just in time to see the giant Flare Wolf began her jump, and flung George onto the ground a ways away, preparing to intercept Fyria.

"Watch out for George!" Jane screamed. She ran over to him as Fyria and Adriano clashed, fearful that he was seriously injured. Pulling the wailing toddler into her lap, she slowly rocked him back in forth, crooning to him in a soft voice. Other than the blue bruises on his neck from the Satyrs fingers, he was essentially unharmed, however he continued to make small sniveling noises, and he was shivering violently from the cold.

"Jane!?" A familiar voiced yelled at her from behind. Dazzled Jane turned to see who had called her name, and let out a loud gasp. Col was running towards her, and galloping along at his side, was a dazzling white horse with a pair of brilliant glossy wings held at its side. It was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.

"It's a Pegasus." Jane muttered, dumbfounded. A month ago she would have been immobilized with surprise, but her time spent with Fyria had shown her that nothing was impossible. Even still she was rendered speechless as Col and the Pegasus came to an alarmed halt.

"What _is _it?" Col said in awe as he caught sight of Fyria. Her deadly beauty held both Col and Skylark in thrall as she slowly approached the three of them.

Recovering from her temporary moment of speechlessness, Jane said, "This is the Flare Wolf Fyria, my companion."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, and for the amount of time it took me to finish this chapter, if its any consolation, I'll have the next one up and ready much much sooner, I promise! Well here I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think, and where you would like to see things go from here. Your comments and suggestions are always welcome!**


	18. Alone In The Dark

**Well I will say it now, I am so sorry! I know I've kept many people waiting, but I was stuck in a rut and couldn't find the motivation I needed to complete this chapter. Now I have and chapters will be posted much faster. I want to dedicate this chapter to Disney101, who's persistent PMs were an important inspiration. Thank you very much! A thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my past chapters. I hope you continue to do so with this one and all others in the future! So without further ado, here we go. **

**Alone In The Dark**

"_Connie, open up Connie."_

"_Encounter me, let me in, then the pain will fade."_

"_Stop resisting universal! You will crumble one way or another, it would be much easier for everyone if you made it sooner rather than later."_

"_You leave me no choice, I hope this hurts."_

_*****_

Letting out a pain filled moan, Connie pushed herself into a sitting position, nearly screaming from the pain it caused her. Her vision was hazy and she had no clue where she was or what was going on. Glancing around, she immediately noticed the state of ruin in which she was surrounded. What was once obviously a place of luxury and splendor was now a shadow of its former glory. She was in a large common area, surrounded by large stone walls with torn tapestries covering them. To Connie's right was a heavy steel table, long since overtaken by rust, and littered around it were broken wooden chairs. And judging by the amount of dust settled on everything, they had obviously not been used in quite some time.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively, not sure who or what she would disturb.

"And she finally awakens." A malicious, whispering voice gloated. At the sound of the answering voice, everything came back to Connie, making her gasp sharply. With a torrential rush, image after image bombarded her mind in quick precession, starting with the Weather Giant kidnapping her. She had been knocked unconscious by the force of blast, and taken as an unwilling captive. After arriving at what she could only guess as the rebels hide-out, the true depth of the problem had surfaced.

"So will you do as I ask? It's the only way you're ever going to find peace." Hoo said casually. Why rush when he had all the time in the world?

"Never! You can go and take a running jump!"

"Now, now, let's be civil, you should know by now that you're treading on thin ice as it is." He threatened. Slowly, Hoo's foggy mass began to gather around the helpless girl, swirling closer and closer in an inescapable noose. "This is your last chance, surrender yourself or face my wrath."

Connie bit down the cry that rose in her throat and determinedly looked at a spot in the cracked marble floor. Taking her silence as resistance (which it very obviously was) Hoo stretched a dark violet tendril of cloud towards Connie. As quick as a viper, it grasped her around the waist and emitted a sharp, painful bolt of electricity.

Connie arched her spine violently and let out a scream of utter and intense pain. The volt wasn't strong enough to cause any permanent damage, it was designed specifically for maximum pain and it succeeded.

"No, no please! Stop it!" Connie sobbed in pain. The electrical volt stopped mercifully, but the cloud still had her in its crushing grip, and showed no signs of letting go.

"Will you give in then? I promise I will stop if you just give me what I want."

"N-No I won't," Connie said in a broken whisper, knowing that the sharp zap would repeat until she gave in.

"Fine then, have it your way," Hoo said with relish, "I have all the time in the world. By the time I am done, you're going to be begging me for mercy, just you wait."

*****

"J… Jane?!" Col spluttered uncomprehendingly. Fyria came to stand protectively at her side, making her presence aware to all. Col gulped quietly, intimidated by the Flare Wolf's immense size and sharp looking fangs.

"Yes, well… surprise!" Jane said distractedly and a little out of breath. She was in thrall by Skylarks sleek, beauty and could hardly take her eyes off him. Col was just as incapacitated as Jane was and could only stop and gape at the stoic lethality Fyria displayed. Fyria on the other hand, was far from pleased at seeing the Pegasus and his companion. Flare Wolves were one of the most loyal and lovable companions, but did not interact well with others who were not their companion.

"Hello human, Pegasus." Fyria growled tersely.

"You can speak?!" Col exclaimed, most creatures couldn't manage the human language, and even if Fyria's pronunciations were a bit off, it was quite a feat.

Fyria bristled at the incredulous comment, taking the statement as a sign of disrespect. "Silly boy! Of course I can speak, I am not some dumb animal that simply barks and does as it's told!"

Skylark let out an angry neigh and stepped forward threateningly. "Who does this creature think she is! Tell her she needs to calm down and stop taking things so personally!"

"Fyria, please don't fight," Jane pleaded desperately. "We still haven't found Kullervo."

"Wait… what?" Col asked puzzled, "Kullervo is gone."

"But he can't be!" Fyria butted in impatiently, "A weather giant was just here and they are under is personal command, this one was undoubtedly no exception."

"Well he is, Connie defeated him at the mark and sealed him away from humanity permanently." Col said, quoting what Connie herself had told him. He recalled the day she had told him, in a broken voice, that he was gone forever. She had then cried her eyes out, and when he pulled her into his embrace, she had clung to him like a capsized passenger to a scrap of driftwood. Col has simply hugged her and whispered soothingly until the racking sobs had subsided. The memory hurt, and as Col was pulled back to present day, he found he had un-fallen tears in his eyes. Rapidly blinking them away, Col said: "Whatever the weather giant wanted from Connie, he obviously meant to get it."

"I'm so confused," Jane said, frustrated. What is Connie? Are there more people like us, or are me you and Connie it?"

"Ugg, where to begin?" Col asked himself softly. There was so much to tell, so much to explain, and if not told properly, Jane would never understand. "Yes, there are many people like us, but I think to explain any more, we will have to address the council about this immediately, and maybe get Argand's help in tracking Connie."

"Jane lets just go. Your friend's still in danger." Fyria said curtly, completely ignoring Col and Skylark.

"I don't think we can Fyria, we have no idea where to go first, and maybe going to this council meeting will help us both understand what's going on."

With a much put upon sigh, Fyria relented. "Fine then, so where do all these people generally meet?" She asked Col abruptly.

"At the Masterson's Farmhouse, we call ourselves the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures by the way."

"Whoop – de – do," Fyria muttered under her breathe. Jane shot her a pointed look and elbowed her in the side at the same time that skylark gave an irritated whinny.

"Fyria, be nice!" Jane whispered, scolding. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Someone needs to teach this creature some manners," Skylark grumbled to Col through their telepathic link. Col didn't want to cause any more of a ruckus, but silently he agreed with the Pegasus.

"Well why don't we go immediately," Jane said, trying to lighten the tense moment, "We need to hurry before Connie gets any farther."

"Right!" Col said quickly, relieved. "We should swing by Rat's house on the way though, he'll want to be informed of what's happening as well." Col glanced at Jane and noticed her stunned look and laughed lightly, the first laugh he had in a while.

"Do you mean…"

"Yup, didn't I mention? Rat's a companion to the Frost Wolves, I guess it's true what they say: opposites attract."

*****

The pain ended, but it was only momentary. Connie groaned, closer to unconsciousness then reality.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" Hoo said gleefully. The universals resistance didn't bother him; he was actually overjoyed at the challenge of breaking her.

"You won't keep me here forever, the society will rescue me and then you'll be sorry," Connie bluffed. She knew her situation was hopeless, even if the society could find her, which was unlikely; she had seen the vast force of disgruntled creatures and knew that the Society could be no match.

"An obvious bluff," Hoo said mockingly. "The fools at the Society will never reach us, but you are right about one thing. They won't reach us here, because we aren't staying."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked with a feeling of growing dread.

"What else? I suspected that you would be too stubborn to encounter me and allow control of your body, so we have a plan B." Hoo said gloatingly just as Adriano stepped into the keep's run-down holding cell.

"Ahhh Connie, nice to see you again," Adriano said insincerely. He went to stand beside the menacing weather giant and crossed his arms, displaying his frightening strength. Together they were a very intimidating force, but Connie was beyond care. She had gone through hours of torture, and could barely move a muscle even if she had wanted to. "So Connie, have any guesses as to where you'll be headed?"

"Not a clue," Connie replied, partly faking boredom. After all Connie had gone through, she had long since lost patience with the mocking taunts that they had thrown at her. Connie had truly reached rock bottom, or so she thought.

"Adriano had obviously lost interest in the taunts as well, because he suddenly became very solemn. "We're taking you to the far North, where in the icy glaciers; you shall open up the gateway to Kullervo's homeland. And when we have recruited the other mythical creatures with the same abilities as Kullervo, we shall crush humanity once and for all."

"No please, you can't!" Connie yelled, terror stricken. She pictured the rampage that Kullervo had wrecked, and almost became physically ill.

Hoo noticed Connie's sudden absence of colour, and gave a chuckle at her despair. "Just picture Kullervo's strength, but multiplied ten-fold. You may have defeated him, but I doubt you could even hope to defeat his entire race!"

It was too much; Connie brought her hands to her face and cried at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Yes," Adriano cried triumphantly, "We shall convene at the mark!"

**The End **

**And no I am not crazy; I am simply making a sequel to this story, which will complete 'Just For You' very nicely. So please, review and let me know what you think, I could use all the motivation and helpful advice I can get. **


End file.
